Victoire and the Hellebore Society
by WanderingDemoiselle
Summary: Victoire Weasley is fifteen and old enough to make her own decisions thank you very much. If that includes investigating the compelling Hellebore Society or getting a boyfriend who is Teddy Lupin to tell her otherwise. Can she prove to her meddling best friend, and everyone else that she is a worthy of inheriting the Weasley mantle?
1. Chapter 1: Decoys and Detonations

"Remind me exactly what we're doing here,"

"Its tradition Teddy," she said flashing him a wicked smile before promptly tripping on a wayward plank.

"No Vicky," Teddy sighed as he caught her and placed her back on her feet, "Our tradition is taking a relaxing dip in the ocean just the two of us the day before we catch the train to Hogwarts. What I don't recall is ever playing out this tradition at such a god awful hour of the morning. It's still pitch black. _You _can't even see your feet in this light," he pointed out in a bored drawl. Victoire decided that because he couldn't see her she'd be safe sticking out her tongue at him.

"I saw that you little monster," he said staying close behind her in case she tripped again.

"Look it's not my fault the family decided to do the dreaded Diagon run today of all days but we can't disregard tradition, its bad luck," Victoire said reasonably enough as they came out at her family's small pier.

"You can't honestly be thinking about swimming in this light," he said incredulously. But it become apparent as she started tugging clothes over head that that was exactly what she was planning.

"No offense Teddy," she said as both jacket and T-shirt joined her growing pile of discarded clothes, "as adorable as you are I'll be damned if I crawled out of bed just to see your face. I can see that any day."

"There could be anything in that water Vic. You wouldn't be able to see a Kelpie till it was too late," he said rationally. But Victoire wasn't in the mood for rationality.

"So go home if it bothers you so much," she said aiming her last garment at his face. He peeled her shorts of his nose just in time to catch her graceful dive off the pier.

Victoire surfaced further out to a view of the looming black cliffs that backed her house; she could just make out the faraway edge dividing the starlit sky like some great black curtain to a darkened stage. Teddy was nothing more than a vague moonlight smudge against the scene. It was impossible for her to tell what colour his ever-changing hair was in this light let alone the look on his familiar face but it didn't matter. Vic knew that it was only a matter of time till the heady thrill of sneaking out overwhelmed his sense of maturity.

She whiled away the time waiting for him by examining the long hair that pooled around her shoulders. With the moonlight sparking off the water and salt crystals Victoire fancied that it was almost the same shade of silver as her mother's. In reality, and sunlight, she knew it was more of a strawberry blonde but it was fun to pretend for a while. Her mother was so very beautiful.

Abruptly something wrapped around her ankle and Victoire felt a momentary panic as it dragged her underwater. It released her quickly though, and Victoire, spluttering, resurfaced only to find Teddy laughing at her from metres away. She hadn't heard him come in. Unlike her he hadn't come prepared with a bathing suit and was swimming in just his shorts.

"And that proves my point. Anything could sneak up on you here. I guess I better stick around and keep an eye on you," he chuckled. Victoire still wiping salt water from her stinging eyes retaliated by jumping at his head and pushing him under.

Sometime later after they'd exhausted their play fighting Vic was floating on her back watching the rapidly fading stars and wondering.

"Just think Teddy this time next year you could be looking up at different stars," she said staring at them wistfully wondering if she really could read answers in them, with her sister Dominique's Divination textbook of course.

"I don't want to think about it," Teddy muttered. Victoire flipped up right in a moment staring as he treaded water near her. This close she could tell that his hair was a deep brown, much plainer then his usual colour palette.

"Why not?" she asked astonished everyone she knew couldn't wait to get out of Hogwarts, "The world will be your oyster. With your grades you could go anywhere you want, have anything you want."

"Not everything," he said quietly enough that she wondered if he was even talking to her. About to ask what that meant Victoire opened her mouth but Teddy cut her off his voice louder this time, "Look everyone is asking me the same thing. What am I going to do with my life? Can we just not talk about it right now?" She wasn't particularly looking forward to Teddy's graduation either. He'd been with her for most of her life and it was weird thinking that next year she may not have him to fall back on. It made her feel jittery.

It was with more than a little relief, and a lot of curiosity, that she steered the conversation to a harmless discussion of likely replacements for the mostly graduating Gryffindor team. They spent the rest of the early hour debating whether anyone would let James try out in his first year or not. Victoire was inclined to think not and was so busy arguing why that she didn't notice when Teddy went silent.

"This was a good idea," he said, "Look Vic." She looked where he was pointing. The sun was just beginning to rise lightening the edges of the horizon to a gilded pink. It was very beautiful and they sat together in companionable silence watching as it rose. It wasn't till it had settled heavily into the morning sky that Victoire started with a jolt.

"Bloody hell," she swore plunging towards the pier and dragging herself up, "Maman and Dad will be up soon," she explained to Teddy as she hastily snatched up her scattered clothes. He lazily started to pull himself together watching her scramble in amusement. The lucky bugger didn't need to worry about getting caught he'd had great practice at playing his god parents against his grandmother ensuring the one thought he was with the other when he wanted to be somewhere else. Victoire was not so lucky. No matter how much they treated Teddy as family she would be in just as much trouble with her parents for sneaking out to see him than if he was any other boy. Hastily she bid him goodbye and raced back to the house.

* * *

><p>"Sorry to keep you waiting," Vicky mumbled round the toast in her mouth as she stumbled into the lounge room of her family's tiny cottage three hours later. She needn't have worried the only other person in the room was her twelve year-old brother Louis slouched groggily in an arm chair his silver blonde hair sleep mussed and a hooded sweatshirt pulled over what Victoire was sure was the shirt he'd fallen asleep in.<p>

"Not at all," Louis yawned, "We're still waiting on her royal pickiness. She's only on her sixth outfit change so it may be a while."

"Don't exaggerate Louis," said Dominique as she flounced into the room, of all the siblings she alone had inherited the standard Weasley banner, but where the rest of her relations had hair the colour and consistency of copper wire Dominique's hair was sleek, straight and a red frequently referred to by the master painters as Titan, "it was only the third change," she continued, "and you two should definitely consider making at least one of them. Don't think the cameras will be merciful."

Louis rolled his eyes as he climbed to his feet stretching. Victoire barely contained her sigh of longing as she eyed her sister's perfectly put together outfit she'd barely managed enough time for a shower to get the incriminating salt and sand out of her hair by the time she'd gotten back to even remotely make it down to breakfast at a reasonable hour let alone plan a full ensemble.

"Don't be ridiculous," Louis said grabbing a fistful of floo powder from a giant conch shell on the mantel and throwing it on the fire, "there aren't going to be any cameras. No-one's knows the family is coming today."

"So say you," said Dom and with a neat little pirouette she'd stepped into Louis' fire and disappeared.

Louis glared into the fire after her, "I hope her hair catches on fire."

"Well I just hope she's wrong," Vic said and ushered Louis into the fire, quickly following suit once he'd disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Dear Merlin!" Victoire exclaimed a minute later as they stood together watching the brick archway open up to reveal Diagon Alley and the seething mass of people that filled it. She felt her heart sink save Dominique and herself there wasn't a red head in sight.<p>

"Oh yeah the 'trio' have definitely been through here," Louis muttered unhappily as they dove straight into the crowd that overwhelmed the small alleyway.

"How the hell do they always find these things out?" Victoire whispered sticking close to Louis as the jostling crowd threatened to pull the siblings apart.

"I don't know," Dominique said tossing her long red hair over one shoulder as she looked at the many cameras and quote quills hovering discreetly among the throng, "But I sure am glad that I took that extra time to get ready this morning," she sniffed sending a dazzling smile in the direction of the nearest reporter. Victoire elbowed her sister's side hard sending her stumbling sidelong into the crowd. Louis caught Dom easily glaring at the man who was a little too eager to catch her.

"Shove off," Louis said shoving the man back before turning back to Victoire, "This is just bloody ridiculous. We're never going to get there in time." This wasn't the first time that the extensive Weasley family had decided to make a day of buying their school supplies in Diagon Alley even if it was the first time James and Freddy would be joining them. Nor was it the first time that the three of them had found themselves caught up in the sudden explosion of Potter and Weasley mania that inadvertently followed her Aunt and Uncles. So they all knew exactly what to do.

"Split up," Louis and Victoire said together. Victoire nodded.

"Dominique," she said, "We'll meet back up in..." but her sister had already disappeared melting easily into the crowd sending people scuttling with just one withering glance, "...Ollivanders. God I hate it when she does that," Victoire muttered receiving only the merest shrug of sympathy from her brother in return.

"Meet you on the other side sister dear," Louis said with an impish grin before he too dove into the crowd his silver blonde mop swallowed in an instant.

"Sweet talker," Victoire mumbled but she couldn't help smiling. Gingerly she began to pick her way through the multitudes making sure to give any reporters a wide berth. It was painfully slow going and only her promise to be there for her cousins' stopped her from just giving up and diving into the nearest shop to wait out this madness in peace. She'd just managed to slip unnoticed past Gringotts, sending a silent apology to her parents for not stopping in, and was beginning to breathe easier when she herself felt an unwelcome elbow in the ribs that sent her sprawling. She directed a withering glare up at the person connected to the offending elbow as she winced and got a rude shock. Victoire was scowling up into the dancing green eyes of Markel Saunders, Teddy's only real competitor for heartthrob of Hogwart's and, Victoire blushed, the recipient of a rather large crush on her part.

He smiled his dazzling smile at her as he helped her up, "Weasley_"

"No!" she said slapping a hand over his mouth but it was too late. A camera flashed somewhere in the near vicinity momentarily blinding her as she felt the horde surge forwards.

"Miss Weasley a statement for Daily Prophet," someone, no doubt a reporter, said pushing what Victoire assumed was a quick-quotes-quill and parchment in her face. It was hard for her to tell as points of coloured light burst before her eyes.

"You bloody git don't you have anything better to report on," swore Victoire swiping at streaming eyes. By the time she was able to look up without her eyes burning Markel had disappeared and she was trapped within a large circle of eager reporters and obsessed fans. The camera seemed to have a very disorientating effect on her brain because it took her a second to locate Ollivanders again in the crowd. She took a step in that direction and found a petite blonde witch standing in her way. Victoire gave her a bland smile and tried to side step the young woman and pulled up short because there she was again, all short skirts and simpering eyes.

"I'm sorry," Victoire said confused, "Do I know you?"

"Miss Aurora Gables," her barricade said treating Victoire to a mega-watt smile, "Writer for Witch Weekly." For the first time Victoire noticed the peacock feather quill and scrap of parchment that she clutched tightly in her bright red talons. A deep frown appeared between Victoire's eyebrows as she took a few steps back. Miss Gables treated her to another patronising smile.

"Miss Weasley, would you care to give a brief interview for our publication?" Miss Gables asked her sweetly, "Of course we'd pay you for your trouble."

"Ahhh," Victoire said uncertainly taking another few steps back, straight into the arms of yet another reporter.

"Miss Weasley what do you think of the Ministry's new policy on House Elf restrictions?" he asked as he turned her around.

"Actually I think..." Victoire started to say before another question cut her off.

"The centaurs are up in arms does your Uncle have any leads on the recent deaths in the British herds?" said another whipping her in his direction.

"Shouldn't you be asking...?"

"Miss Weasley can you tell us about the relationship between your Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione?"

"Just what exactly does that...?" Victoire said whirling around hands on her hips attempting to pinpoint that particular questioner.

"Victoire is your family having a good time today?"

"I haven't really had a chance..."

"Victoire would you sign my new quidditch glove?" someone shouted. Questions came at her from every direction so fast that it was all Victoire could do just to pick out words. The buzz grew louder as the reporters and fans vied for her attention. None of them seemed to care that she'd been born a year after the war and therefore wholly unrelated to it. People resorted to physically pulling her in their direction to get her attention. Miss Aurora Gables was the surprising winner of that little tussle dragging Vic around to face her with an astonishingly fierce grip on her upper arm.

"Miss Weasley," Aurora Gables said her voice pleasantly crisp, "The wizarding world wants to hear all about your life? What do you do in your spare time? Are there any boys in your life?"

"Well I hardly think that's any of _your_ business," a sarcastic drawl said from beside her ear as a hand seized her free elbow. Victoire looked up into the amber eyes of Teddy Lupin and gave a bright smile.

"Teddy," she said in surprise, "I didn't expect to see you here so early." She would have slept in if she was him. The corners of Teddy's mouth quirked up.

"What and miss all this fun?" he said sarcastically before turning his suddenly sparking eyes on the enigmatic Aurora Gables, "This little press conference is over," he said with finality. It was a testimony to how much respect Teddy could command that the reporters let him drag her to Ollivanders without a fight.

Victoire squeezed into the tiny shop as Teddy closed the door behind her with some difficulty and it wasn't just because of the swelling crowd outside. Most of her extended family was packed in there, certainly all the kids at least. She was pressed between her cousin Roxanne, perched awkwardly on a solitary spindly chair, and Teddy, half collapsed into a wall of boxes, but still managed to exchange strained greetings with everyone. Her youngest cousin Lily, balanced next to Dom on a rickety table, waved back enthusiastically almost wiping out an expensive looking set of scales in the process.

"This is ridiculous. You'd think the attraction would have worn off by now," her Aunt Hermione said comforting a teary cousin Hugo. Vic was sympathetic; it couldn't be easy sharing your parents with a bunch of Harry Potter enthusiasts. Louis eyed the crowds pressed against the glass with unconcealed scorn.

"The attraction never wears off," her Aunt Ginny said good-naturedly. Aunt Ginny's patience was legendary.

"And to think you always wished that you could be famous," Uncle Harry muttered to Uncle Ron who grimaced.

"Yeah but I didn't know it would be like this," her Uncle Ron mumbled back.

"Be careful what you wish for," said Teddy receiving a filthy glare in thanks. Her Aunt Audrey, who she had barely noticed until now, spoke up then.

"I know it's safer in numbers but we can't possibly all stay in here," her Aunt said. As if to illustrate her point her daughter Lucy promptly knocked over a pile of boxes. They toppled over in a shower of sparks and a loud bang. Molly jumped hastily aside as a sparkling jet of stars shot past her. Ollivander materialized from the shadows then startling an already nervous James. Poor Freddie wasn't much better. Aunt Angelina had her arm slung around her son's shoulders protectively. It was a testimony to how anxious Freddie was that he didn't shrug it off.

Ollivander looked around his shop in a kind of quiet astonishment and turned to her Uncle Harry lips pursed. Her Aunt Audrey took that as her cue to leave grabbing her two daughters' wrists.

"Well the girls and I have other shopping to get done," she said, "Come on girls we'll meet up with them later and find out what happens," she added as Molly and Lucy protested. Grumbling darkly the two girls followed their mother as she squeezed towards the door.

"I suppose we should go too," her Aunt Hermione suggested.

"Are you mad woman? I'm not stepping out into that mob," Uncle Ron said. Aunt Hermione's answering glower was palpable. Ollivander looked less and less pleased by the minute.

"We could take the kids to Uncle George's," Victoire piped up wanting to strike a compromise for everyone.

"Yeah," Teddy agreed, "I don't think it's a good idea for you guys to step out there right now." Aunt Hermione let her breath out in a huff.

"Fine," she said, "But Hugo's staying with me."

"Lily I think you should stay too," her Uncle Harry said lifting his daughter off the table.

"No!" Lily snapped with an expression on her tiny face almost as fiery as her hair, "I want to go with Vicky." Uncle Harry looked to his wife for support but Aunt Ginny just shrugged.

In the end Victoire, Dominique, Louis and Teddy trooped out the door with Roxanne, Albus, Lily and Rose in tow. The swirling mass of journalists and fans quickly abandoned their procession once they realised the Golden trio weren't among them and that Victoire was perfectly serious in her threat to bat bogey hex anyone who so much as breathed on her younger cousins. They all traipsed into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes barely a few minutes later. Despite the hubbub outside the shop was almost as tightly packed as Ollivanders. Uncle George came tearing past his orange mop almost hidden under a swaying stack of boxes that were emitting faint squeaks and puffs.

"Hey Dad," Roxanne called and disappeared into the depths of the shop with familiar ease. Uncle George glanced at them as Lily clambered off Teddy's back.

"What are you lot doing here?" he asked absently as he stacked the now humming boxes haphazardly on a shelf. Albus wandered off to take stock of the shop's new Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs selection.

"It was too crowded in Ollivanders we thought we'd wait out the madness here," Victoire answered steadying a box that threatened to slip from her Uncle's grasp.

"Blimey, is it that time already," Uncle George said snapping to attention, "I haven't missed Freddie's wand have I?" He shoved the remaining boxes onto the shelf in one go and brushed off his hands.

"Nah," Teddy replied picking up a fake wand, tickling Victoire with it when it changed into a feathery fake chicken, "Last I saw James was too nervous to grab the wand Ollivander passed him so I'd say you've still got some time."

"Right," Uncle George said as he clasped Teddy's shoulder appreciatively and raced out of the shop calling over his shoulder, "cover for me will you?" Victoire making sure all her cousins were still within sight slipped behind the register with a sigh.

"Look if you're not trying to buy something I'll have to ask you to leave the queue," Victoire was patiently saying ten minutes later to the third guy who'd approached the register, and her, sans merchandise.

"I'm _trying_ to buy you a drink," the guy replied breathlessly to Victoire's intense mortification.

"She's underage," Teddy interrupted leaning back against the front of the counter and eyeing her admirer icily, "andnot interested." There was nothing inherently threatening in the way he said it but Teddy crossing his arms must have been some silent signal because Vic watched her admirer and a couple of other customers scurry away rather swiftly. Teddy flicked her an amused smirk.

"Well I know something she'll certainly be interested in," said a distinctly female voice from further down the line. Victoire couldn't help letting out a tiny scream as she whirled around to face her best friend, her best friend who was supposed to be on the Isle of the Scots till the very start of term.

"Elyse!" she cried as they hugged each other tightly, "You're not supposed to be back in England till tomorrow." Teddy rolled his eyes and without a word took her place behind the counter uncaring of the faces that fell around him.

"Mam told Dad that if she didn't have one day where her socks were completely dry she'd throw all his notes in with the Kelpie he's so obsessed with," she said with a shrug. Elyse's dad worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and had been sent, family in tow, to assist the Scottish authorities with the capture of the famed Loch Ness kelpie. Apparently even the new British advancements in magical entrapment the family had taken with them were proving unsuccessful. "But I've got more important stuff to talk to you about," she continued dragging Victoire into a secluded corner under the second story landing.

Victoire never regretted having Teddy for a best friend but there were some subjects one just needed a best gal pal for. The information Elyse had to impart turned out to be of that variety.

"You will never guess who I walked past on the way here," Elyse chirped excitedly.

"Who?" Victoire immediately gratified her by asking.

"Markel Saunders." Her best friend looked proud of herself for imparting such monumental information.

"Yeah," Vic said blushing profusely, "I ran into him earlier. _Literally._"

"Did you now?" said Elyse with a knowing smile, "Well that explains rather a lot. I heard him gushing to his parents all about you sounding, dare I say it, rather enamoured." Victoire, who felt it was perfectly reasonable to succumb to giddy girlishness occasionally, joined Elyse in her squealing dance.

"Oh Vic he has to like you now," said Elyse dreamily.

"Who likes Cousin Vicky?" said a small voice from above. Vic and Elyse looked to the small landing above them. Crammed with obscure special interest products as it was Vic was surprised that Lily had found a place to sit, but there amongst the merchandise she was, idly kicking her legs as she peered down at them. Vic could see Elyse putting two and two together, realising whose daughter this must be and was watching her work through the first stages of hesitancy to answer her when another less appealing voice repeated the question.

"Yes, who likes Cousin Vicky?" Teddy drawled clearly unimpressed. Vic glanced over his shoulder and saw that Dominique had taken over the register to a chorus of adoring sighs.

"They got sick of me," Teddy said one eyebrow raised sardonically, "Who likes Cousin Vicky?" Victoire licked her lips. Teddy had a bad habit of running off her crushes.

"Someone called Markel Saunders apparently," said a self satisfied Roxanne from above her. Vic looked up and groaned Roxanne was winding a telling piece of flesh coloured string around her fingers. She expected Teddy to look smug but when she turned to face him he just looked cross.

"Markel Saunders. Really, Vic?" he said, "I thought you had better taste then that pompous moron." Victoire opened her mouth to retaliate but Lily butted in first.

"Isn't he nice?" she asked Teddy innocently. Victoire jumped in before he could give his opinion on that.

"He's very, very nice Lily," she said, her glare daring Teddy to contradict her.

"But he isn't nice enough for you," Lily stated with the confidence only a seven year old can possess.

"Why do you say that honey?"

"Because Teddy doesn't like him," said Lily as if this was plainly obvious. Victoire felt her mouth pop open in disbelief and she turned on Teddy reproachfully.

"She's not even eight and already you have her twisted around your finger" she accused, "She hasn't even met him."

"And yet she sees him so much more clearly then you do," Teddy said gruffly. Victoire narrowed her eyes at Teddy before tilting her head back to address Lily. She knew she was using her cousin as a way to avoid a head on argument with Teddy and felt guilty about it, but not guilty enough to stop. Lily looked at her with wide eyes.

"Dear Teddy," she said throwing him a filthy glare that he returned blandly, "doesn't know a blooming thing about it. Markel is very sweet and charming."

"Not to mention gorgeous," Elyse murmured quietly to Vic. Teddy flashed them both a furious glower, having evidently heard them, and Elyse went to back to trying to blend in with the scenery. Victoire felt even more like snapping at him. Teddy too was unfolding himself from the shelf he'd been resting on, stepping towards her with flashing eyes.

"I'll have you know Vic that he is nothing more than a Quidditch jock."

"Someone's a bit of a snob now he's been made Head boy," Victoire scoffed. They were almost nose to nose now, Teddy's face set in a furious scowl and Vic's obstinate. He opened his mouth to speak when three things happened at once. There was a small bang and a puff of smoke as a decoy detonator went off, Roxanne who was essentially her father's daughter started espousing the uses and prices of said detonators and the shop door opened to admit a bickering Aunt Angelina and Uncle George.

"How many times do I have to tell you George you can't take advantage of your nieces like this?" her Aunt muttered a somewhat bewildered Freddie following in her wake tightly clutching a small rectangular box.

"I was in a hurry and put them in charge because they were there," Uncle George said unconvincingly.

"Pull the other one," her Aunt replied.

"Can you really blame me? You know the affect they have on customers," her Uncle shot back glancing pointedly at the line of eager customers queuing before Dominique.

"Oh Victoire, Teddy," Aunt Angelina suddenly said apparently realising they'd been listening, "Thank you for watching the store Harry and the others have taken James and Hugo to Florencian's for ice-cream. They said they'd treat you all if you met them there."

The conversation was over for now and Teddy seemed to know it too because he glared at her once more for good measure before stalking off to retrieve Albus. Elyse stared after him in awed speechlessness.

"Well he wasn't very happy about that was he?" she said finally managing words.

"I don't care" Victoire replied, hastily gathering together cousins, "it's not like its anything new. Besides it really isn't any of his business." Teddy reappeared with Albus and Roxanne, Albus she noticed was carrying a number of packages he hadn't had earlier. Victoire bid Elyse a pre-occupied goodbye promising to meet up on the train first thing tomorrow. It wasn't till she was hustling them all out the door that she noticed Rose sneaking an empty detonator box into an overlarge vase by the door as she slipped out, with a meaningful glance back at Victoire. Victoire mentally promised Rose an extra large ice-cream sundae when they got to Florencian's.


	2. Chapter 2: Cabin Talk

**A/N: I don't know if I'll always update this fast but the majority of the story is already written so I'm aiming for once a week. Fingers crossed. One little shit isn't enough for a mature rating is it? IS IT? **

**To the lovely people who reviewed, thank you, I really wasn't expecting any so it was a wonderful surprise. **

**_JohannaFeken_: Thanks again for my very first review and for making it a good one.**

**_Cassia4u_: Hope I don't disappoint, you're too nice for that.**

**_anavihs_: You make me unreasonably happy. I promise if you stick with it, it gets even better. **

* * *

><p>Victoire, already in her fifth year was the oldest Weasley at Hogwarts, and she took the position seriously. She'd said goodbye to her parents early on and headed forth to secure a compartment on the train in which to hold court. Every year her compartment on the Hogwart's express acted as an unofficial safe-haven for the various Weasleys scattered on board. It was a tradition started accidently when she'd claimed safe haven from the whispers her very first year in Teddy's near empty compartment. And it was bad luck to mess with tradition. This year the cabin was especially important she wanted to protect James, and in a smaller sense Freddie, from the gossip of Hogwart's for as long as possible.<p>

It was also the perfect excuse to avoid Teddy, or at least she'd thought so. She knew he was by no means finished with their quarrel and she wanted, if possible, to prolong the inevitable for as long as she could. Struggling to get her heavy trunk into the luggage racks Victoire accepted help from a passing sixth year and came to know just how determined Teddy was to have his say.

After a full minute of wrestling with the giant box they finally succeeded in slotting it in place. Victoire pleased turned to thank her tawny-haired helper only to find she had disappeared. In her place was a very smug seventh-year metamorphmagus tawny colouring bleeding into turquoise coloured hair and hand on a firmly shut compartment door.

"That was a dirty trick Teddy Lupin and you know it," she hissed looking around wildly. He was unrepentant.

"I had to catch you before you surrounded yourself with the cousins and since you've been avoiding me all morning this was the only way."

"I have not been avoiding you," she snapped.

He raised a sceptical eyebrow, "You ran so fast in the other direction earlier I thought there was a particularly large Acromantula behind me. We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Teddy. I'm fifteen and perfectly allowed to have a crush," she said more nettled about being outwitted than anything else.

"There's something to talk about if you're planning on taking it further than just a crush."

"So what if I am?" she challenged. Teddy blinked momentarily nonplussed as if the thought hadn't truly occurred to him.

"Are you really?" he asked.

"Maybe..." she mumbled back feeling her face colour in embarrassment then anger, who was he to make her feel self-conscious about it, "But see here Teddy what do you think you're going to do about it? Forbid me to see him."

"I've considered it."

"Just try," Victoire threatened him standing to full height, which against his six foot frame wasn't very threatening at all. He looked down at her unhappily.

"You couldn't have picked someone a little bit simpler to start on could you?

"You think I need a simple guy?" He rolled his eyes impatiently.

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" she demanded indignantly.

"Just that...urgh...you really do have the most horrendous taste in guys," he said pinching the bridge of his nose as if the conversation was giving him a headache. There was something patronising in the way he said it that piqued Victoire's easily piqued anger.

"Which would explain why I hang out with you then," she ground out, "Since when do I need your approval on potential dates?"

"Since you started dating," he shot back removing his fingers to properly glare at her.

"Teddy, you are not my father" she said defiantly, "nor are you my brother. Even if you were you wouldn't get a say in this so let's get this straight right now. This is none of your business."

"Isn't it?" was his bewildering reply, "Look," he said shoulders slumping tiredly, "just trust me on this one Vic. If you had heard half the things I've heard about Saunders you wouldn't find him nearly so attractive." Victoire felt like she was under a Muffliato charm and hearing only half the real conversation.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that," he said beginning to look irritated, "there are some stories I've heard about him that really don't put your light of love in a good light."

"If you know something about him that I don't you better tell me now," Victoire hissed.

"There's a reason you haven't heard them Vic," he said, and there it was again the condescending, I'm-older-and-know-better tone of voice she hated. It broke the last restraints of her temper.

"You are so full of shit," she yelled not even trying to keep her voice down. How dare he try to act like he was sheltering her? Teddy's eyes flashed and he looked like he was going to say something equally venomous back when the compartment door slid open loudly admitting Louis, Freddie and a rather off-colour James.

"We're not interrupting anything are we?" Louis asked with both eyebrows raised.

"Yes." "No." They both answered at the same time Victoire in the negative Teddy in the affirmative. Teddy, a muscle in his jaw jumping, stepped back glaring at her.

"I guess not then," he said and she watched, as with an enormous effort he swallowed his retort. Louis wasn't convinced.

"Looking a little beaky there Vic," he taunted. Her face must have said she'd love a new victim because he hurried on, "I brought these two like you asked." Victoire felt her urge to keep yelling at Teddy crumble in an overwhelming wave of sympathy; James and Freddie looked plainly petrified.

"The train's about to leave," said Teddy tone falsely casual. Sure enough there was a shrill whistle followed moments later with a lurch that threw Victoire against him as the train slid from the platform. He held her away from him stiffly, settling himself in beside the window when she wrenched away from him moodily.

The train picked up speed fast quickly losing the trail of kids running it out of the station. Victoire thought she could spot a few red-heads at the head of the pack. Louis had flopped into a chair but Freddie and James were still standing in the doorway warily. A gaggle of third years pointed at them as they passed whispering, "That's him Potter's son." James' greenish face flushed in mortification. She supposed that Freddie with his coffee coloured skin was less of an obvious Weasley, and target. But it didn't make her any more inclined to leave him out in the spotlight of the corridor either. Frowning Victoire ushered them inside and was just about to shut the door on the gossip flooding in when Elyse stumbled into view. She looked positively harassed, blonde hair askew and upon spotting Victoire promptly dropped her trunk in the cabin doorway and threw her arms around her.

"We were this close to missing the train," Elyse groaned holding her fingers barely an inch apart, "Dad misplaced the port-key to the station amongst his papers and we had to organise alternative transport." Victoire hugged her friend empathetically. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Teddy lazily levitate Elyse's trunk out of the doorway and into the racks. He shot her a fuming look as he reached past them to slam the door shut. Louis looked between them keenly.

"You know you guys should really consider using a silencing charm next time you want to scream at each other," he said conversationally as he settled back into the seat between Teddy and James. He quailed under the death glare Victoire sent him. James and Freddie rallied enough to come to his aid.

"No really Vic, Louis is right," James said.

Freddie nodded, "We were able to follow your dulcet tones all the way down here from the first cabin."

"You were a tad loud," Elyse said apologetically, looking around for her trunk only to realise it was already stowed. Victoire thought it best to change the subject before she really lost her temper, again.

"So what cockamamie story did your fathers' tell you about sorting?" she asked sitting down, careful to avoid sitting opposite Teddy who was still scowling steadily at her. James twisted his ticket between his hands.

"Dad wouldn't tell me anything," he said, "didn't want to ruin the surprise. But Uncle Ron told me that they make all the first years spend a night in the forbidden forest and then the next morning they sort you into your houses according to how you survived the night," pausing dramatically, "if you survive the night." Elyse raised her eyebrows at Victoire in amusement.

"Well _my_ Dad said that every new student has the choice of either finding the Chamber of Secrets or fighting the Giant Squid," said Freddie seriously.

"But its okay Vic, Louis set us straight," James said. Louis she noticed was shaking his head vehemently at them.

"He did, did he?" Victoire muttered, "And what exactly did dear Louis say?"

"That we had nothing to worry about from sorting," James smiled. Victoire looked at her brother impressed only to see him slide down in his seat looking glum then Freddie spoke up and she understood.

"He said it was the initiation week after sorting that we need to watch out for," he said.

"A week of nothing but pranks and jokes," said James dreamily the thought enough to wipe out even his nerves for a few minutes, "Wait till they try to get us right Freddie?"

"They won't know what hit them," Freddie nodded and Victoire silently agreed with them. Combined the two of them were a force of nature.

"I hate to break it to you guys but there is no weeklong prank fest or battle for sorting, your male relatives," here she shot a scowl at Louis who weathered it in gloomy resignation, "have been pulling your legs."

"Vic's right I'm afraid boys," Teddy agreed, "You simply sit on this spindly old stool in front of the school; they stick this tattered old hat on your head and all you have to do... " Victoire's irritation at him melted glad that someone else was taking this seriously, "...is fend off its attempts to eat your brain." And in a rush it all came back. Elyse catching sight of her face changed her laugh into a strangled cough.

"Come one Vic. Have a sense of humour," Teddy said acidly obviously enjoying provoking her.

"Terrifying your cousins is not funny."

"Teddy's not our cousin," Louis said absently.

"He's as good as," James shot back fiercely. Teddy brightened remarkably fast at that, slinging an arm around the younger boy's shoulders and pulling him into a good natured hug.

"Buck up boys," he said cheerfully, "it really isn't as bad as all that," and when James continued to look upset he said in a more concerned tone, "Are you really that worried?"

"No," James said but it was a bit too quick to be believable. Victoire thought she'd best give them a few minutes alone. Infuriating as he could be Teddy had a way of settling all of her cousins that she couldn't deny. And honestly if she didn't take this chance to talk to Elyse now she suspected she'd kill him.

"Well we're going to go get changed," she said jumping up decidedly pulling Elyse along behind her.

"Already?" Teddy asked a tad too sharply, "Sick of us so soon?" The countryside was flying past behind him rapidly but he ignored it to stare her down.

"Anything to get a break from you," she said, joking tone not quite plausible, "We'll be two doors down if you need us. There were only first-years in there anyway if I remember correctly."

"Umm Vic," Louis' nervous voice stopped her at the doorway, "Maybe that particular cabin isn't the best idea."

"Why?" Victoire asked voice strained, Louis was rubbing the back of his neck ans she knew her brother well enough to spot his guilty tell.

"I maaaayyy have told them that you were the banshee that had to battle for sorting," Louis said uncomfortably. Victoire slammed the door behind her so hard that the glass rattled.

Freddie's merciless cackle followed them down the passageway, "You are so dead."

"I know," was Louis' miserable reply.

After Victoire had assured the small group of nervous first year girls that there was not a drop of banshee in her heritage and that all the stories about sorting were wildly untrue they were more then happy to let Elyse and Victoire share their cabin. While they changed into their school robes Victoire filled Elyse in on her latest argument with Teddy. Elyse was sympathetic but unsurprised.

"No offense Vic but what did you think would happen when you started actually showing an interest in the guys that swarm around you?," Elyse said tugging on her robes, "The poor boy's spent so much time running off the unwanted ones I don't think it ever occurred to him that eventually you might want some to stick around."

"Well if he carries on this way none will want to. It's hardly fair," Victoire sniffed.

"Fair, like reasonable, does not exist in Teddy Lupin's vocabulary where you are concerned. Remember what he did to Gregory Pretrev in our third year when he pinched your arse?" It would have been hard to forget the pathetic image the sixth year had made after Teddy had gotten through with him. Victoire heard he was still afraid of heights, and toads. She smothered a sudden flare of guilt.

"That was different. I was only thirteen then," and it _had_ been a horribly inappropriate thing for him to try, "Times change, I'm not a little girl anymore," Victoire said smoothing her hair down as she pulled it free of her collar.

"So," Elyse said settling her own short bob impatiently, "give him a chance to change with them."

"Would you quit being on his side," Victoire demanded bending down to straighten her knee highs.

"I am on the side of logic and reason my dear," Elyse said affecting a dignified air with a vague wave of her hand that sent one of her bauble earrings flying, "Drat," she muttered scrounging amongst giggling first years to retrieve it.

Victoire shoved her long hair impatiently aside so she could tie her shoes properly, "Fine but if he so much as tries to start in on it again I swear I will make what he did to Pretrev look like flobberworm day-care."

She hadn't noticed the twittering voices of the first years' had stopped until she heard a voice from the door interrupt the silence, "I would hate to be that poor sod, whoever he is."

It was a voice that was deep and shivery enough to make Victoire's skin rise in goose bumps. She didn't really need to look to see who it was but she turned anyway and for the second time in as many days found herself looking up into the green eyes of Markel Saunders. He was leaning casually against the doorframe the light behind him edging his brown hair in gold. Victoire pushed the swinging curtain of hair from her face so she could look up at him properly. There was a knowing smirk on his perfect mouth that suggested someone had informed him about her and Teddy's quarrel, and its subject. If her cousins were to be believed he may have even heard it firsthand. All she knew was when she saw him smiling at her like that something vast and fluttery swooped into her stomach and made it hard to think.

His grin grew wider. It was the kind of wicked grin that made her think he could see into her thoughts, or down her top. Victoire straightened quickly working hard to keep a blush off her face.

"Markel," she said glad that Teddy wasn't around to witness the breathless quality her voice had taken on, someone behind her squealed and was hushed instantly by engrossed friends. Markel upped the wattage on his smile and unfolded his long limbs from the doorjamb.

"Weasley," he said and Victoire had to bite her lip to stop herself from repeating his name and sounding like a complete idiot, "I just wanted to apologise for yesterday. If I had of known the uproar it would start I certainly would have treated your name with a little more reverence." Victoire blinked slowly.

"Umm...," she mentally slapped herself, "Really its okay wasn't your fault at all. It Happens all the time."

"Indeed," he said eyes making an embarrassingly slow appraisal of her figure, "I can't ever imagine why." If his aim was to see a Weasley blush he was winning. Victoire looked away with a smile feeling the heat rise in her face.

"That's not what I meant," she said though she knew he was purposefully misinterpretating her. There was another squeal behind her except this time instead of being quickly hushed it was joined by more excited shrieks.

"Might want to help them there," Markel said. Victoire looked to where he indicated with a nod of his head. There was an owl sliding about in the slipstream of the train doggedly trying to keep up with the window of their cabin. The first years desperately trying to pull him were just a tad too short, "Hope to see you round more this year Weasley." And with that Markel was gone leaving Victoire even more bewildered then before.

"What was that?" Elyse asked bemused. Victoire let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in a jittery sigh.

"Something Teddy would really, really not approve of," she answered shaking her head. Markel had a way of leaving her feeling scrambled. In one stride she'd crossed to the window and plucked the poor owl from the slip stream. Its feathers were sticking up in all directions and it seemed more than a little disgruntled but like a true professional it dropped the letter it was carrying into Victoire's surprised hand before fluttering off to be coddled and cooed over by the smitten first years.

Victoire looked down at the pale purple envelope in bemusement:

_Miss Victoire Weasley_

_Cabin 7, Car 5_

_The Hogwarts Express_

_On route_

Well that certainly left no doubt that it was indeed for her but who on earth would want to get a hold of her so badly. There was no address on the back just a small wax circle pressed with the image of a branching plant with three pale blossoms. No-one she knew would use anything so fancy, or so formal.

"Who's it from?" Elyse asked curiously. Victoire shrugged, "Well go on, _open_ _it_." She slipped a ragged nail under the seal splitting the delicate plant down the middle, Elyse bidding the first years a thankful goodbye. Victoire was so absorbed in the puzzle of the letter that she didn't notice someone waiting outside for her until she rammed headlong into them, tumbling to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Struggling to detangle herself from a body that seemed to be made exclusively of knobbly knees Victoire heard Elyse groan. Startled as the weight on her knees suddenly vanished Victoire looked up. And up. And up.

"Vic-Victoire!" stammered the boy feebly. Brian Trumble may have grown remarkably over the summer but it was apparent he had not grown out of his crush on her.

"Hello Brian," she sighed allowing him to help her to her feet with trembling hands, "How was your summer?"

"Great," he squeaked then cleared his throat and tried again his voice deepening comically, "I mean great Victoire. How was yours?"

"Fine thanks," she replied. Victoire was painfully reminded of a scarecrow every time she saw Brian. He had straw coloured hair that always fell lanky and long in his face and made his complexion seem even pastier then it actually was. The summer's added height really hadn't done anything for his already gangly frame and the way he stood, hunched in on himself wanting to disappear, only served to emphasise his painful thinness. Her heart went out to him which was why she could never seem to be as harsh with him as she meant to.

"I'd love to talk Brian," she said cutting off his tale about the bully of a dwarf who'd presided over his Ministry internship, "but we only popped out to change. I'm sure everyone's wondering where we are."

"Oh, okay. I could walk you?" he said hopefully.

"Thank you Brian but its only two cabins I'm sure we can manage," Victoire said firmly.

"But I could_"

"It's okay Vic," Elyse interrupted, "I'm sure Teddy wouldn't mind if Brian joined us." Brian who had a, Victoire suspected not entirely, unreasonable fear of Teddy went a whiter shade of pale. Elyse feigning obliviousness to Brian's telling whiteness continued, "I'm sure he's calmed down enough by now to let your argument about attacking your suitors sink in."

"Th-that's okay ladies," Brian stuttered, "I've just remembered I have someon-somewhere I have to be," and with that he turned and scuttled away with surprising speed.

"Bye Brian," Victoire muttered guiltily turning on Elyse, "I wish you wouldn't do that he's terrified enough of Teddy already. You needn't make it worse."

"The way he was pawing at you was embarrassing," Elyse whispered prodding Victoire into motion.

"He was helping me up," said Victoire moving obediently.

"Only after he knocked you over," Elyse pointed out, "Just be glad it wasn't a_ctually_ Teddy that chased him off. You were trying to get rid of him after all."

"Yes," Victoire conceded, "but I was trying to do it gently."

"Honestly Vic if we'd left it to you we'd be there till Hogsmeade. You ought to be a little less gentle with that boy and a bit more firm. You're only encouraging his ridiculous behaviour."

"That was not encouraging him," Victoire exclaimed indignantly. She knew what Elyse said was true but she didn't want to be the one to add more misery to his life. It wasn't fair that she had to be the one who broke his heart.

"It wasn't exactly flattening him either."

"Come on El, Brian's harmless," Victoire appealed.

"And spineless," both girls jumped, "Don't forget spineless," Teddy added. He'd been leaning just out of sight in the open cabin doorway shamelessly eavesdropping. The flinty look on his striking face said he'd been at it for quite some time. Victoire wondered why he hadn't interrupted much earlier and saved them some trouble.

"It's not his fault," Victoire said defending Brian.

"That he has no backbone?" Teddy asked with raised eyebrows.

"That he can't control his feelings around me," she corrected. That blame lay squarely with her great grandmother.

"He could try. If he had the spine God gave a flesh-eating slug he would at least _want _to try," Teddy said lifting an arm to let Elyse squeeze past. It came back down as Victoire made to follow catching her above the elbow. Victoire stared at his hand sourly.

"But It's not Brian I'm worried about," he said softly. She was still mad at him for earlier and opened her mouth to tell him to keep it to himself but instead of starting in on Markel as she'd thought he said, "It's you. I know you're not a little girl anymore Vic," he went on, "but it doesn't stop me worrying. I shouldn't have said what I did. It was out of line."

"I should say so," Victoire said.

"Would you stop being so obstinate," he said looking pained, "I'm trying to apologise." Victoire closed her mouth meekly, apologies from Teddy _were_ rare. "I just want you to be careful, and aware. But I _am_ sorry Vicky." Victoire looked at his familiar face with those wide brown eyes and found that the fight, if not entirely forgotten, had already been forgiven. It was always the way with them. They were flint to each other's tinder and the smallest spark was enough to send emotions boiling over but once they'd had a chance to cool down everything would be fine again.

"I know Teddy," she said close enough to him squashed in the doorway that her sigh moved the turquoise hair hanging in his eyes, "I know." He looked at her carefully for a second longer before nodding and moving aside to finally let her back in.

Freddie and James were spread out on the floor having produced an old reusable hangman from who knows where and were taking turns to make the poor wooden man swing with a glee that somewhat worried Victoire. Louis had disappeared entirely replaced by a lanky seventh year who sat in Teddy's vacated corner absently twirling a wand between his fingers and doing his best to look like he hadn't just been listening keenly to their conversation.

"Hey Thomas," she said flopping down onto the seat beside him, swinging her feet into the shaggy haired boy's lap so she was stretched out comfortably, "How were your holidays?" Thomas eyed her legs warily for a minute before making a point of meeting her eyes to answer.

"Not bad," he said, "Spent most of the holidays just trying to stay out from under mum's feet. She's going a little overboard with expecting all the family at Christmas." Victoire smiled encouragingly at him. She liked Thomas who if not completely immune to her Veela charms was at least good-natured and gentlemanly about it. He always tried and Victoire was appreciative of him for that.

It hadn't always been so of course. She'd been insanely jealous of the boy when she first came to Hogwarts. It wasn't until the arrival of Elyse in her life that Victoire had properly understood he hadn't stolen her best friend.

"What happened to Louis?" she asked conversationally.

"I think he decided he rather valued his life," Teddy joked sitting across from her, "You _were_ looking rather homicidal when you_umpfhh...that hurt you little blue-eyed monster." Victoire looked at him sweetly as he rubbed the spot her foot had connected with.

"He went to find Lucy," James said sitting up as his hangman took another dive off the gallows winning Freddie the game, "and I think you need to lay off him Vic."

"What?" Victoire said disbelievingly, "It was you he was picking on,"

"Exactly," Freddie added flopping over onto to his back, "And it isn't fair of you to yell at him and not Dad or Uncles Ron and Charlie." Victoire refrained, barely, from asking what Uncle Charlie's tale had been. With his fondness for dangerous beasts she felt it unlikely that she'd actually want to know.

"Don't think I won't," grumbled Victoire, "First thing I'm doing when I get to the castle is send each of them a nice howler. _They_ at least should have some maturity," she was met with awed silence, "What?"

"Would you really?" James asked and there was no doubting the admiration on his face.

"Well maybe not," Vic replied uncomfortably, "But I will certainly be writing to my aunts." Freddie's eyes widened and even Teddy looked impressed. The lunch trolley arrived then saving Victoire from further discomfiting stares. Teddy in celebration of James and Freddie's first year or of his last or just the arrival of lunch bought a cauldron-load of sweets from the bemused trolley lady and promptly started a miniature sugary feast.

Louis reappeared halfway through the party with Lucy for a buffer and a pack of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum for an apology. Victoire, with Freddie and James' words in her ears forgave him grudgingly and they all whiled away some time seeing who could blow the biggest bubble. The competition was cut abruptly short by Teddy when Freddie '_accidently_' released a cloud of bubbles the size of quaffles into the corridor. The incident reminded Teddy of duties he's neglected and he disappeared for to patrol the corridor and meet with prefects. Now that they were okay again Victoire could admit that she missed him while he was gone.

The rest of the trip was comparatively uneventful. Molly came to drag Lucy away for a talk and ended up staying. Even Dominique dropped by but upon seeing the cloud of bluebell-coloured bubbles that hovered over head threatening to ruin her perfect hair departed rather quickly. All in all when the Hogwarts Express finally pulled into Hogsmeade station Victoire was feeling remarkably calmer and even she fancied relaxed.

So when Teddy sidled up behind her as she was waving Freddie and James off to the boats and said, "What's in the envelope?" loudly in her ear she started very violently.

"Stop doing that," she shrieked.

"Someone's got to keep you on your toes," he laughed, "So what's in the envelope, you've been clutching that thing pretty tightly ever since you came back from changing," he nudged her side where she was indeed clutching her unopened letter tightly, "I didn't want to ask while you were coddling the ickle firsties in case it was private."

"I don't know," she answered truthfully, "up till now I'd quite forgotten it." This was perfectly true, she had forgotten about it, but with Teddy's comment came a rush of renewed curiosity.

"It's probably just another love letter," Thomas said squeezing between them to claim the carriage that had rolled forward. Elyse followed sedately in his wake but Victoire could tell she was just as interested as Teddy. Victoire flipped the envelope over sliding the thickly printed card out from within carefully. Before she'd even glanced at the fist line Teddy snatched it from her.

"Hey," she protested making a grab for it, "that might be private."

"So," Teddy said holding it above his head where she couldn't reach, "You'd have told me what was in it eventually."

"What makes you think that?" Victoire grumbled as he stared up at the letter intensely.

"Because you tell me everything eventually," he said confidently.

"Censoring my mail now too I see," she huffed, chin taking on a mulish set but she recognised a lost cause when she saw it. There was no use arguing with him when he was like this and, she slumped defeated, he spoke the truth he would have gotten it out of her eventually. His eyebrows rose, two sharp exclamation points of surprise above his eyes, as she watched him read swiftly through it.

"What?" Victoire cried making another grab for it and this time he didn't resist. Victoire read the first line and blinked too.

"Well," Thomas prompted leaning over the back of the carriage impatiently, "Read it out loud." Victoire glanced up at his and Elyse's curious faces gazing down at her and started to read obligingly:

"_Miss Victoire Weasley_

_We are writing to request of you some consideration of becoming a spokesperson for the Hellebore Society for Social Reforms. As you are no doubt aware, being an educated individual, the Ministry of Magic has in the past made some questionable decrees. Our humble society is dedicated to campaigning for reforms in these cases of wrongful rulings. Your family is well known for supporting some somewhat unpopular opinions and therefore we feel you would make an excellent spokeswoman for our society._

_We recognise that there are many worthy organisations out there not doubt also seeking your generous support and the attachment of your illustrious name to their establishment. Accordingly we would respectfully offer you a small sum of 500 Galleons to promote our society. We would of course require you to make the occasional appearance at our various functions; in return you would have access to all membership privileges._

_If this would be amendable to you please send your acceptance by owl to the offices of The Hellebore Society, London, and a contract will be negotiated._

_Eagerly anticipating our collaboration,_

_Creighton S. Acting deputy, Hellebore Society for Social Reforms_

Eventually Thomas broke the silence, "Who in the name of Merlin is the Hellebore Society for Social Reforms?

"And why do you they want you?" Elyse exclaimed Elyse equally startled. Victoire looked between them all speechlessly. She didn't have a clue.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh look the subplot has arrived. Yes don't be ridiculous of course there is one. Also I should point out that despite how he comes across this chapter Teddy is not a bully. Overprotective bugger maybe but never bully.<strong>

**If you like puzzles try rearranging Pretrev and see what you get because I really am that lame.**

**My feathery ego beast is starving, feed the poor creature and leave a review. Please. 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Responsive

**Disclaimer: I'm no****t J.K.R but you already knew that.**

**A/N: Didn't mean for this chapter to take so long but damn bubble wrap is distracting. However miracle of miracles the next three chapters are pre-written and only need to be tidied up. YAY!**

**Thanks to the gorgeous reviewers who fed my feathery ego beast:**

_**KatAngel16: **_**I'm in love with you and your reviews. I apologise for the cliff-hanger but it couldn't be helped.**

_**anavihs: **_**Who could blame you indeed? Possibly my favourite use of the words ridiculous and chemistry ever. **

_**luckydoggy**__**: **_**I write Vicky as I've always seen her so I'm glad you approve.**

* * *

><p>"I'm not doing it."<p>

That was how she'd replied when the persistent chatter of Thomas and Elyse had forced a reaction from her. She had mulled it over the whole trip up to the castle while they'd both argued over how they would each spend 500 Galleons. Teddy too had been silent as they'd rumbled along, tucked silently in a corner reading and re-reading The Hellebore Society's letter, a fierce concentration on his features.

Eventually he had proclaimed that he found it all, "Blooming ridiculous," and said no more on the subject but it had played on Victoire's mind all through Headmaster McGonagall's welcome speech and through the gluttonous feast that followed and only let up when Freddie and James were both triumphantly sorted into Gryffindor. She hadn't expected any less from James whose courage was displayed daily in the way he weathered his name, and sure enough the hat had only taken a few nerve racking minutes before announcing its decision to the spellbound hall.

Freddie Victoire had thought she was equally sure about until the tattered old hat had been lowered onto his head, and then she'd entertained a brief but alarming idea that without the family red hair the hat might not recognise him for what he was, a true Weasley. But it had barely brushed his brown curls when the hat had shouted its choice.

Victoire wasn't the only one to abandon all decorum then, standing on her chair to cheer her cousins to their table. Gryffindors were screaming their glee loud enough to rattle the eaves and even a few flares shot overhead prompting the Headmaster to mutter some choice threats to quiet them down. Victoire didn't think she imagined the reluctance in her stern voice. She knew McGonagall had been the Gryffindor head in her parents' time and Victoire suspected she was feeling more than a tad nostalgic victory for her old stomping ground. As teachers had born down on the table to make sure the headmaster's orders were obeyed she had seen Molly whip her wand quickly out of view. She still hadn't owned up to them but Victoire had no doubt the fireworks had been of her creation. It had all been quite enough to wipe the mysterious letter from her mind yet again, but here she was two weeks letter and it was back with force plaguing her mind in every spare moment. And even some moments that weren't spare. Just today she'd had to beg Elyse for her Charms notes because hers had made no sense, something she really couldn't afford to do in her OWL year.

She'd yet to send a reply back to the strange Hellebore Society about their odd request and Elyse had taken to discussing it any chance they could determined to puzzle it all out. Today Teddy and Thomas had also managed to wrangle some time to mull over the issue.

"I just can't believe they're offering you 500 Galleons AND membership privileges just to be their spokesperson," Elyse said for the hundredth time as if repeating it would make it any less incredulous.

"I know. It's crazy," Victoire muttered plucking grass stalks absently. The small group was enjoying the last of the autumn sun outside before work and winter kept them cooped up indoors. She really did find the whole thing quite baffling. Who in their right minds would want her for a spokeswoman? She didn't know anything about social reforms. Heck she didn't know much about anything that wasn't a subject specifically offered at Hogwarts.

"500 Galleons doesn't sound so crazy to me," Thomas, whose family were not swimming in money, said sulkily, "Just to stand up and say a few good words about them."

"Don't be absurd Thomas," Victoire replied, "Did it escape your notice entirely that they never properly stated just what their society does?"

"They... campaign for the reformation of wrongful rulings made on the behalf of the Ministry of Magic," he dually recited having memorised the letter's contents. He taken it upon himself from the beginning to convince her to accept the offer.

"That's just political jargon Tom and you know no more than I do what it even means," Victoire said patiently but his determination was beginning to grate on her, "They could endorse house elf slaughter for all we know." They had of course tried to find out for themselves just what the Hellebore Society for Social Reforms was but it seemed that as well as being humble they were also incredibly secretive, small and quiet enough not to have registered on any radars yet. Which was probably she mused why they needed a spokesperson in the first place. Just why they wanted she might never know.

"Social Reforms hardly sounds like the most bloody of subject matters Vic," Elyse pondered, "or the most thrilling. Honestly it seems silly not to even consider it." She was braiding a strip of Victoire's hair idly as she talked.

"It wouldn't be just me I'd be accepting it for though would it? It would be like roping my whole family into an attachment," said Victoire.

"They seemed pretty confident that you would accept," Thomas persisted as if duty to an unknown company would sway her.

"I'm not doing it and that's final. It's ridiculous they even thought to ask me really," Victoire said tired of the discussion.

"Not really," Teddy said and Victoire blinked. Since their disagreement on the Hogwart's express Teddy has kept his opinions on a lot of things firmly to himself, including that of the letter, "You're nearly of age now everyone's going to want your name on things."

"Why on earth would they want that?" she exclaimed.

"Because you're hot," Thomas suggested helpfully, "What? It's a compliment," he said defensively as Vicky scowled at him.

"Maybe," Teddy conceded diplomatically, "but also because you're the heir to the family legacy."

"That's James," Victoire said wildly but Teddy shook his head slowly.

"No. He's going to have his own problems with the Potter name to live up to," he said, "but you're the heir to the _Weasley_ name. That's a prestigious position."

"What if I don't want it?" Victoire said rebelliously understanding James' constantly beleaguered expression a bit better all of a sudden.

"Can't change your family I'm afraid Vixen" Teddy said pleasantly tugging on a lose tendril of her hair. She would have had the sneaking suspicion that he was enjoying himself if it wasn't for the faint frown etched between his brows, "But all the same I agree with you Vic. There's something fishy about the whole thing. Turn them down, politely. Doesn't matter what they're willing to give you for it if it costs you your reputation."

If it hadn't been Teddy, she would have thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him right there. Under Elyse and Thomas' constant remonstrations she'd been starting to doubt her own mind but hearing that clear, level headed Teddy agreed with her, and not just agreed with her but also understood made her feel so much lighter.

It wasn't till, chased away by the setting sun, they were making their way slowly back to the castle that Victoire remembered her family weren't the only ones with big names to live up. Her hand found Teddy's in the afternoon's shadows and squeezed. There really was a reason they were best friends.

* * *

><p>That night after telling a sheepish James how to get to the hospital wing for Murtlap essence and settling an argument between Dominique and Molly over who would get to tell Aunt Ginny just what he'd done to Lucy to need to know about it she sat down and penned a reply to the strange letter. It was harder then she'd thought to compose a polite refusal without giving in to her natural inquisitiveness and asking for more details but after six crumpled attempts she'd finally written something she could be satisfied with.<p>

_"Dear Creigton. S,"_

She had debated that part quite a bit. She couldn't add Mr for they had not added it themselves and there was a slim chance they weren't a Mr at all, or even a species entirely classifiable as having a Mr. Still it had seemed horribly ill-mannered to address it by first name but there as well she'd been denied the option. There really was a lamentable lack of information in their letter she had mused throughout the process grumpily.

"_Your offer while incredibly generous is, I'm afraid, one I must turn down. Though I am extremely flattered that you would even think to ask me I don't believe that it would be prudent to accept at such a time. I'm sure you know," _though she was starting think they didn't,_ "that I am only part way through my schooling and as such I don't feel I would be able to give the position the attention it deserves. I hope you can see now why I really am not the right person for the post. I do however wish you all the best with your search._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Victoire Weasley_

There she thought proudly let anyone pick fault with that. It was unfailingly polite and she hadn't caved to curiosity once to ask just what their Society was about. If it hadn't been such a late hour she would have mailed it off immediately but she went to bed happy, feeling like a big weight had been taken off her shoulders. She'd put it in the mail first thing in the morning and that would be the end of the whole affair.

Of course even the most well laid plans have a tendency to go somewhat awry. Intending to get up early she naturally slept her way through breakfast woken only when Rebecca, a fellow Gryffindor dorm mate, darting back in to retrieve some books for class threw a pillow at her head. She'd barely had enough time to make it to down to the dungeons and get to potions class on time let alone post her letter. The complaining grumble of her stomach, protesting at missing breakfast, took up half of her short lunchtime window. Thomas upon seeing her rush into her dormitory and back to retrieve the letter took up the other half, lecturing her about wasting opportunities. Victoire was eventually forced to set a flock of small birds conjured from her wand on him in order to make her escape but the whole incident had taken up the rest of her limited lunchtime window of opportunity.

Finally in last period Muggle Studies luck seemed to turn in her favour. Her muggle studies professor was a skinny streak of a teacher who though amazingly scatterbrained had a real passion for Muggles and their technology. Victoire had thought on more than one occasion that if she could just introduce Professor Outridge to Grandpa Weasley, she'd be able to escape homework from him forever. It seemed only fair; after all she'd only taken the subject to mollify her grandfather. Professor Outridge had run out of steam in the middle of a longwinded explanation of the Muggle post system and as no-one was inclined to help him pick it up again he agreed to let them out early.

It was just as she was ducking under a tapestry on the second floor to take a shortcut that her luck went south again. Standing at, and blocking the top of, the stairs was a familiar form peering intently round the corner. He didn't notice her approach even when she stumbled almost forgetting the trick step halfway up.

"Teddy?" he jumped guiltily and spun around relaxing only when he saw it was her, "What are you doing?" She couldn't help noticing that he took a quick step sideways so he was blocking the top of the passage. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and she took a few more steps forward before Teddy stopped her. Loud voices filtered through the opposing tapestry and Teddy's shoulders slumped. He knew she'd recognised the voices at the top.

"Freddie and James are up to something saw it on the map," he whispered reluctantly. He did not need to say which map he was referring to, "You?"

"Outridge let class off early. There were only six of us anyway. I _was_ planning on finally delivering my reply," Victoire murmured back flashing him a glimpse of the letter at the top of her bag.

"Well I hate to keep you from such an important errand but if you wouldn't mind waiting a few minutes your cousins would appreciate it and so I think would you," Teddy said with a secretive smile she knew well. It never boded well for her that smile.

"What are they up to?"

"Your cousins are planning a prank," he said. Victoire rolled her eyes, that was a copout answer and he knew it, seeing as how she could work that much out for herself.

"Really," she shot back sarcastically, "And pray do tell me mister know it all who is this delightful prank for?" He shot her a charming smile.

"One Marietta Blighton," Teddy said leaning back against the wall with a smirk. Victoire felt like whacking his raised knee hard. He didn't seem to realise that he'd just given away his part in all this.

"And who is Marietta Blighton?" she prompted. Teddy's self satisfied smile spread as he crossed muscled arms over his chest.

"A muggle-born first year Ravenclaw," Teddy said taking another peek around the corner and returning with an unsettlingly proud smile, "According to Fred a bit highly strung with a fondness for phrases such as 'when pigs fly'." Victoire felt a groan pulling at her lips, her cousins couldn't really be breaking rules just to get back at someone who'd turned Freddie down right? But she didn't really have much hope for the matter. It was just the sort of thing Freddie would do, and James would always go along.

"How did you ever end up head boy?" Victoire hissed making to slip past him and put a stop to this. Teddy shot out a restraining arm.

"Limited choices," he said casually as if he wasn't detaining her. It was true that the higher up years had limited numbers, even Victoire's year was small, but she didn't find this a good enough excuse for such a poor choice on the headmaster's part, "_And_ McGonagall has a crush on me." He winked and she just wanted to hit him all the more.

"You shouldn't encourage them," she accused trying to push out of his arms, "they don't need to live up to their namesakes quite so closely, at this rate they're going to get themselves expelled before they can even make it to second year."

"Nobody's going to expel Harry Potter's son," Teddy said confidently.

"Teddy there are two of them. It's not just James who'll get in trouble."

"They won't expel one and not the other," he replied with a distracted shrug peering out then glancing back at her, "if you're so worried about it than simply don't tell on them." Victoire huffed he knew she would never tell on them but she was certainly considering giving them a stern telling to. Just as she opened her mouth to tell Teddy this there was a muffled pop and he released her darting out from the tapestry. Grumbling about unhelpful gits Victoire followed him out and pulled up short. A host of first years were racing out of their charm's classroom chased by winged creatures. Was that? Victoire wondered if she'd ever be able to stop groaning. They weren't just any winged creatures, no; five winged piglets were flapping about the first-years heads clumsily, whacking more than a few kids about the noggin. Amidst the chaos Victoire saw Freddie sidle up behind a pretty little blonde haired girl and murmur in her ear. She crept closer to hear better, "So that date we were talking about, Friday by the lake?" Marietta looked at him in bewilderment, "I said no to that date."

"I believe your exact wording was _'I'll go on a date with you Freddie Weasley when pigs fly._ Well," he gestured overhead, "pigs are flying so how about it?" Marietta, who Victoire supposed was too dazed to be thinking properly, only nodded. Victoire decided it was time to intervene.

"Professor Litwin," she asked the frazzled charm's teacher and saw Freddie's face blanch, "I need a word with my cousins privately, family business. You don't mind do you?" Professor Litwin too busy trying to marshal the children into some sort of order _and_ catch the squealing piglets nodded absently. She was bearing down on Freddie purposefully when Teddy stepped in front of her. His broad shoulders obscured her view of her cousins but she was sure they were slipping away.

"It was just a little prank Vic," he said with a genial smile as if she wasn't snarling at him. Flying pigs wasn't a little prank at all and it wasn't little magic either. Too big for her cousins limited knowledge, she squinted at Teddy calculatingly.

"You're supposed to be the responsible one," she said poking the badge on his chest, accusingly, "How could_"

"I know Vic," he said cutting of her tirade before it could start, "I'm sorry. I'll take care of it and I promise they won't get in trouble," steaming Victoire was going to argue more, "Didn't you have an errand to run?" he said with a pointed look at the darkening windows. Her breath hissed between her teeth in annoyance because he was right and if she lingered any longer all the owls would have left for their dinner time hunt and she'd have to wait for morning again.

"Sort this out," her voice brooked no argument. She turned and stalked away uncaring that first years edged out of her way as she went. Her anger was able to sustain a gruelling pace all the way to the seventh floor where it abruptly evaporated at the sight of just how many stairs she would have to climb to get to the top of the West Tower and the owlery that stood there. Wearily she trudged her way up wondering as she went if there would ever come a time where she wouldn't worry about her family. It seemed to be the burden of being the eldest that she was always chasing them around. Distracted as she was when she emerged into the Owl's nesting area it didn't immediately register that she wasn't alone. That was until she heard a rustle of cloaks and a rush of dark wings brushed her hair. Victoire shrieked her heart trying to fly out her mouth; the sight of Markel sliding out of the darkness really didn't do anything to help its panicked fluttering. Her feet slipped in straw and droppings and she had to grab a nearby roost to keep from toppling over.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he said loudly so he could be heard over rustling of feathers. She supposed she must have scared him too because he was straightening his robes as if he'd jumped and his hair was a startled mess.

"Oh Markel it's you," she wheezed heart yet to swoop out of her mouth, "Give a girl some warning next time before you scare her bloody black and blue. What are you even doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same question," he said almost accusingly. Victoire blinked. He'd never used anything but an exceptionally friendly, sometimes flirty, tone with her before.

"Are you okay?" she asked squinting at him.

"Fine," he said tightly and then seemed to realise what he was doing because he rolled his shoulders and said in a remarkably more relaxed voice, "I come up here sometimes to think. The birds don't mind."

"If I'm interrupting something I can go," Victoire said still feeling unsure. Something was off about his usually polished behaviour today.

"No really," he said taking her arm gently and pulling her further inside, "I didn't mean to snap," Victoire shrugged putting the whole thing down to the sudden shock of her appearance. His had certainly rattled her enough. She turned and began to scour the roosts for a likely looking bird. Many shuffled out of her reach even just waking up they seemed to know well enough that if she sent them off now they'd be missing prime hunting time.

"So what _are_ you doing here at such a late hour?" Markel asked casually peering closely at the shadows as if it would illustrate it to her. He was acting very strange up here but she supposed everyone had to have their secrets and oddities. She certainly wouldn't have like him half as much if he was perfect, maybe.

She waggled the scroll before his face, he gazed at it shrewdly, "Trying to send off an important letter," she said and made a grab for a large barn owl. It flapped hurriedly away tailed raised indignantly in rude salute. Victoire refrained from cursing at it.

"Here," Markel said and made an eerie clicking sound with his tongue. To her amazement an owl fluttered down from the eaves landing on his outstretched forearm. He offered it to her with a bow like it was a bouquet of flowers. Victoire smiled appreciatively wondering vaguely if it the owl was his or if it was a skill that worked with all birds.

"Mind me asking what makes this letter so important you couldn't wait till tomorrow to send it?" Concentrating hard on getting the owl, who was far less compliant for her, to co-operate she didn't answer immediately.

"Of course if it's private than I will understand you keeping it to yourself," he continued making her pause. For all Teddy's bemoaning Markel's lack of principles he certainly couldn't fault the boy on his impeccable manners. In fact Teddy could stand to learn a few things from him on that point. It was unusual for her to be around someone who didn't think every aspect of her life was anything but public property. Strangely it only made her want to confide him in all the more. As if sharing something private would strengthen the connection, she hoped, they were forming.

"I don't mind," she said with a smile and told him all about the mysterious Hellebore Society for Social Reforms and their curious offer. Markel listened patiently an amused smile playing at the edges of his lips winning him another notch of respect in Victoire's mind.

"I've heard of them," he said when she finally stopped for breath. Victoire was so astonished she dropped the scroll she'd been tying to the post owl's leg. Markel with an elegant motion swept it up from the floor and offered it to her gallantly. She grabbed his arm instead hanging off it in sudden excitement.

"You've know about the Hellebore society?" She'd hadn't realised till then that she'd begun to write the whole thing of as a hoax pulled by one of her family members but here Markel was confirming their existence to her. Victoire was sure she looked as unattractive as a caught fish groping for air jaw low mouth opening wordlessly but she couldn't seem to do anything about it. All the hours she and Elyse had spent in the library turning up nothing and the answer had been staring her in the face all along. Or more succinctly _she'd_ been staring at it, dreamily, from across the room whenever she could.

"Certainly," Markel said with some amusement, "my father's business finds him closely acquainted with them." He didn't seem to find her suffocating fish impression unsightly at all in fact if anything he appeared to find her ignorance, and interest, charming. Victoire collected herself gradually wondering what to ask first.

"What does your father do? What does the Society do?"

"I'm afraid I couldn't tell you in any sort of detail. Not being entirely certain myself," he said apologetically, "never had a mind for the business personally," surely though he knew what his father's business entailed, "But if you're interested I'm sure my father would be more than happy to organise you a seat at their next youth meeting. It would be my pleasure to escort you."

"Oh," Victoire said heart sinking with disappointment and not just because she had to turn down a date with Markel, "thank you Mark it's really sweet of you to offer but there's really no need now. I've already turned the proposal down." She motioned to the scroll he'd graciously tied to the owl's leg for her as they talked.

"I must admit I'm surprised," Markel said.

"Why?" she asked as she hefted the fidgety Owl on a forearm and they walked to balcony at the top of the stairs.

"Well you're a Weasley." She raised an eyebrow that could mean any number of things.

"I would not think it in any Weasley's power to turn down such a large sum," Markel said lightly. She was sure he hadn't meant to be insulting but Victoire couldn't help finding it the tiniest bit so.

"The Weasley family are not as poor as history makes them out to be," said Victoire feeling nettled. She let the owl go before she could change her mind, watching it swoop into the darkness.

"Oh, of course not anymore," Markel said with an admonishing laugh that turned her stomach looking out across the darkened landscape, "But surely not so long ago that they would agree with you turning your nose up at such money," Victoire opened her mouth to set him straight but then he turned to her with a smile, nothing more than a flash of white in the night, and said good-naturedly, "But if the offer wasn't good enough you should of course turn it down."

Victoire couldn't help feeling that he'd entirely missed the point but then he offered her an elbow like a true gentleman and any doubts melted away in a thrill of pleasure. The moonlight slide over the planes of his face shaping hollows and dips, chiselling his profile with masterly hands; he looked like a statue carved by classical artists left for the generations to sigh over. He was so beautiful it made her heart ache and she couldn't help feeling that at that moment she was the luckiest girl in the world. Surely she hadn't completely miscalculated her chances with him. He seemed to be to like her, at least a little bit, she was sure she'd couldn't have mistaken him that much.

They walked back to the castle in companionable conversation and parted only when Markel had walked her all the way to the Fat Lady's portrait. He'd insisted he be allowed to walk her to make up for his behaviour at the beginning of their meeting and Victoire couldn't have found any objections even if she'd wanted to. By the time her head hit the pillow that night she had forgotten all about the letter perfectly incapable of thinking of nothing but Markel's debonair smile in the moonlight.

* * *

><p><strong>A small hint for any of you desperate to learn about the Hellebore Society now (<strong>_**KatAngel16 **_**;) ) the unusual name was chosen for a purpose. It's a clue if you know where to look.**


	4. Chapter 4: Quidditch Games

**A/N: I really need to update more regularly. What's it been three days this time? Enjoy your pointless quidditch chapter anyway. Interestingly enough I think this is the first one where Teddy and Vic don't almost come to blows. I call that progress.**

**I have two lovely return reviewers who I could just squeeze to death they make me so happy:**

_**KatAngel16**_**: I hope the cliffhangers don't kill you I like your reviews too much. Maybe you are onto Markel but I won't give away anything. ;)**

_**anavihs**_**: Goodluck with final exams let's hope this doesn't distract you too much. Hehehe Markel the butthead, has a certain ring to it.**

* * *

><p>"You could at least pretend to be studying Vicky," Elyse said grumpily, "OWLs aren't that far away you know." OWLs weren't that close either, not until after the Christmas holidays but Victoire could see Elyse's point.<p>

"I know," Vic sighed suitably chastised. She turned her attention back to her book glaring at its pages as if that would bully the information into her brain. Despite her best intentions her mind kept wandering. The Hellebore Society had made no effort to resume negotiations with her so Victoire assumed that entire affair was behind them but she wasn't finding it any easier to concentrate on her studies. No longer occupied with the matter of the letter, her mind now seemed to have let Markel take up exclusive residence there. Since their strange conversation on the roof he had been paying particular attention to her, stopping by for a chat at the Gryffindor table each morning and crossing paths with her more often then his schedule really could have allowed. She was awoken from a rather detailed daydream by Elyse shutting the book she'd been poring over with a loud snap. Victoire started guiltily.

"There's no point trying to study when you're in this mood," Elyse accused climbing to her feet, "Besides that roaring is starting to distract me as well." Victoire straightened becoming aware of the dull roar herself for the first time. It seemed to be coming from the direction of the quidditch pitch. She looked at Elyse questioningly.

"Yes Vic," Elyse said with exaggerated patience, "We're going to go find out what it is." Instantly Vic was on her feet heavy bag propped on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Victoire asked Rebecca as she dropped her bag between the hardwood seats of the stands. Elyse sat down on the bench with a huff and took out her Arithmacy book again, hardly caring that brooms rushed overhead.<p>

"Oh you know the boys got into one of their arguments over what plays are better than others and it got heated and someone challenged someone else and next thing you know they're up in the air trying to prove themselves," Rebecca said with a shrug turning her eyes away from the action and smiling slyly at Victoire, "at least a few of them are trying to prove a little more than their Quidditch prowess though I'm sure." Victoire had no need to ask what that meant. The gossip about her and Teddy's argument had indeed travelled fast around the Hogwarts rumour mill. Her dorm mates wouldn't let her get any rest from it. She looked heavenward and could indeed make out the telling flash of turquoise that was Teddy's hair, she was certain if she looked long enough she'd spot Markel in the fray too, neither were the type to back down easily. It gave Victoire more than a small pleasure to think that she was getting to know Markel well enough to recognise this character trait.

"You want in on the action?" Emma said pushing short dark locks out of her face as she glanced up from her notebook. Emma was a Slytherin, short and somewhat prickly in nature but otherwise mild compared to some of her housemates. Even if she did have a bit too much of a bent on scheming, "We're taking bets on which team is going to win." Victoire glanced away from the action and smiled confidently at her,

"No thanks I already know who's going to win."

"Really who?" Emma said in surprise halting in count of coins that a sixth year passed her and then huffing when she realised she had to start again.

"Which ever team I'm on," Victoire said with a wicked gleam in her blue eyes.

"I didn't know you played quidditch Vic," Rebecca said, "Are you any good?"

Victoire raised her eyebrows playfully, "Why don't we find out?" She walked to the edge of the stands stuck two fingers in her mouth and gave a whistle that burned the ears of anyone in the near vicinity immediately catching the attention of the boys flying high overhead. Elyse alone carried on as if nothing had happened.

"Wow," Emma said slowly uncovering her ears, "I didn't know you could do that." Victoire gave a delighted grin as a figure broke away and started circling down to her level.

"My Uncle Charlie was a dragon keeper before the war; you'd be amazed what cool little tricks he had to teach us all," she said joining Rebecca in leaning against the edge facing them all cheerfully, "He also swears like a sailor." Emma had just asked, a bit too eagerly, for an example of her Uncle's swear vocabulary when a voice said behind her,

"Did someone whistle up a handsome, debonair chaser?" Victoire tipped her head backwards and smiled at Markel; trust him to be the one who responded to her call. It seemed to be his usual approach, insinuate his way into the conversation. He hadn't made any major moves yet but Victoire was certain it was just a matter of time. In the meantime she was happy to help it along with some serious flirting and he wasn't objecting.

"No I whistled for a dog but alas you will have to do," Victoire said with a sigh and someone whooped, "I want in on the game." He flew a skilful, considering circle around her close enough she noticed to lift her skirt just the tiniest bit. Victoire sent a scowl up at him but it came out more flirtatious then scolding.

"Do you really want to play Victoire?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't," she replied

"We don't have any spare brooms," Markel pointed out hovering about shoulder height, reclining effortlessly along the broom handle.

Victoire watched behind his back as Teddy executed an adept barrel roll to avoid a rogue bludger hurtling towards him unfortunately the opposing chaser, too busy staring at her fluttering skirt, wasn't quite so lucky. The bludger hit him square in the shoulder sending him crashing sidelong into the stands. Thomas caught the poor boy's broom as it attempted to dash past him to freedom. Victoire pushed past Markel with the others and rushed over to where the unfortunate boy was stretched limbs askew between two rows of seating. She leaned over him worriedly rose gold hair falling across her face obscuring her vision. Roughly she pushed it out of the way.

"Are you okay?!" she asked. Despite clutching his leg in obvious pain he managed to muster enough energy to grin at her dreamily.

"I'm fine now you're here Victoire," he tried to say sweetly but was unable to completely suppress a grunt, "Just a few broken bones." Victoire looked at Elyse in concern.

"I think you may have landed on your head," she informed him sadly.

"No my leg," he replied, "you angel." Emma began to laugh and Victoire silenced her with one hard look. The boy was obviously somewhat addled.

She took Elyse aside and whispered, "He's definitely hit his head,"

"Oh I wouldn't go judging his injuries on that," said Markel making her jump, she'd forgotten he was even here. He chuckled and leant in close so he could murmur into her ear, "I haven't been hit in the head and you still look perfectly angelic to me." Victoire could feel the heat of a blush rise in her face the warmth of it spreading all the way to her fingertips. She focussed on the only part of him that she could see properly, his lips, and tried to keep her leaping stomach under control. The lips as she watched them stretched into a knowing smile and moved closer. Teddy gave a shout.

"Vic catch!" Victoire jumped away from Markel guiltily, he really was too good at wiping everything from her mind, including Teddy's presence. She hadn't stepped back a minute too soon. Instinctively she caught the broom that was suddenly careening into the space between them before it could clatter into the seats. The look she shot Teddy was so scorching she expected his broom tails to catch on fire.

"Ha," snorted Thomas, "Now you've got a broom there's no excuse for us not to get on with the bloody game." He'd forgiven her a few days ago for the bird incident and was back to his boisterous self but that didn't mean he couldn't take pleasure in her irritation.

"Thomas this boy needs medical attention. He should be taken to the hospital wing immediately."

"So, doesn't have to be you. Let someone else take him. Kurt doesn't mind if you use his broom for a while. Do you Kurt?" Victoire glanced back at her hapless admirer anxiously.

Elyse seeing her indecision said, "Oh just go Vicky. I can manage him fine on my own."

"Are you sure?" Victoire asked and Elyse shot her a look of quiet exasperation as she lifted the limp boy's weight. Victoire helped her steady him as Rebecca came to Elyse's aid shouldering his other side. Before they took him away Victoire remembered to ask,

"Do you mind if I take this for the time being?" she rattled his broom.

"You can take whatever you want from me, Victoire," he said with a leer. Elyse shook her head as they dragged him away to Madam Pomfrey.

"Thank you," Victoire said weakly glad as they disappeared from view. She had begun to question his sanity regardless of the bump to his head and the way he'd been leering at her wasn't particularly comfortable either. Teddy seemed to agree. She could practically hear the gears in his head working as he mentally added the poor boy to his list of people to watch out for. Victoire rolled her eyes and turned to Markel with a questioning pose.

"Well?" she said with raised eyebrows. Markel made a show of inspecting her carefully, eyes lingering in interesting places causing Victoire's heart rate to skitter nervously all over again. She tried not to look too giddy.

"That's not what she meant," she heard Teddy mutter shooting Markel a filthy scowl, Markel returned it with an equally poisonous look that made Victoire think the game was about to get very brutal.

"Would you two stop flirting and get your butts out here already," Thomas screamed from the middle of the field. It seemed he had used up all his quidditch related patience for the day.

"Picture of perfection," Markel pronounced turning his back on Teddy.

"So whose team am I on?" Victoire asked brightly as if she hadn't just been in the middle of a heated staring competition. The tension lingered, making the air feel stretched thin and crackling.

"Sorry Vixen," Markel said and Teddy bristled further making Victoire suspect he hadn't used her nickname by accident, "but our team is already filled out. You'll have to join Lupin's team." He rolled the word Lupin around his mouth as if it was a dirty word.

"Oh well I suppose it will have to do," Victoire said with an exaggerated shrug.

"Urgh now we're bound to lose," she heard Thomas say with a theatrical sigh turning away in feigned disgust. Victoire wondered if anyone else could tell he was acting.

Markel looked between him and Victoire with one eyebrow raised curiously. She smiled back blandly determined not to give away Thomas' game but couldn't help grinning wickedly as he turned and flew away. In a swift move she mounted her broom, glad that she'd chosen to wear tights that day, and pushed off from the ground rising quickly into the cool blue sky.

Like Teddy she couldn't be called anything more than a decent Quidditch player, nothing like her cousin James who had practically been born on a broom, having inherited both his mother and father's natural flying talent. However as she flew lazy circles upwards to hover at Thomas' side she was feeling pretty confident and that was because her team had something none of the others did, her _and _Teddy. A rookie mistake really. Even on land she and Teddy had an uncanny ability to know what the other was thinking in the air and on a broom it turned into a seamless partnership that more than made up for their lack of trainable skills.

Thomas, who occupied a well deserved chaser position on the Gryffindor team, winked as she pulled up alongside him. He was more than capable of working within their well oiled partnership and was indeed the only one, other then maybe Elyse, who knew the secret weapon Teddy and she could make when they chose too. He'd flown often enough with them in the summers to see it firsthand. She could see him relishing the victory already. Teddy however appeared to be relishing nothing more than the opportunity of knocking Markel off his broom. Sensing impending drama Victoire drifted to his side trying to look cheery.

"Be nice," she murmured out the side of her mouth when she thought no-one was looking. He didn't even glance at her staring Markel down like a bull about to charge.

"Its quidditch Vicky it's not supposed to be _nice_," he muttered, "I don't like the way he keeps looking at you."

"Well I do," she hissed, "So play nice."

"Not a chance," he whispered with an infuriatingly smug grin. Sullenly she flew to her position on his left but not before she caught his snide mutter, "Just be glad I'm not a beater." If _she'd_ been a beater he would have received a bludger to the head for that one.

"Don't worry Vicky," Markel called from across the field, "I'll go easy on you," then lower so she was sure she wasn't meant to hear it, "We'd have too short a game otherwise," his teammates snickered. Victoire was going to enjoy this immensely.

"How very kind of you," she said humouring him, "it's good to know there are still some gentlemen in this world." Markel gave her his winning smile and touched his hand to his forehead as if tipping a hat. Victoire would have shared a conspiratorial grin with Teddy then if she didn't think he'd take it as permission to do his worst. Then the quaffle was released and she put it all out of her mind.

As she'd predicted Thomas was the first to take possession of the red ball darting forward with unmatched speed and snatching it from the air. Victoire was off already, the other team underestimating her abilities had left her unopposed and Thomas seeing the opening threw her the quaffle before Markel could bully it off him. She caught it easily and dashed between a beater and a chaser before they'd even realised what was happening. They caught on soon enough as she flew surprisingly fast down the pitch. A chaser came at her from the middle of nowhere bearing down at her head on. Victoire in no doubt about who would come off worse in a mid-air collision stopped and simply dropped the quaffle, knowing somehow without looking that Teddy was below her ready to catch it.

"Oops," she said innocently with a shrug as the chaser hurtling at her pulled up short unable to change directions quickly enough. Teddy zipped away underneath him unchallenged and with a quick pass back and forth to Thomas to disorientate the keeper simply popped it through the middle goal hoop.

"What was that?" Markel roared and Victoire saw Thomas cover a snigger. As a captain and chaser on his own house team Markel seemed to take their goal as a personal insult. She hoped the keeper wasn't also on the Hufflepuff team because she was sure he'd get a severe talking to later if he was.

Victoire raised a hand to her heart playing at being offended, "_We _never said _we _would go easy on you," she said artfully. She heard a cheer go up from the stands.

Emma's voice was distinguishable only for its loudness, "Kick their arses Victoire." Victoire bent at the waist in an appreciative mock bow that only enraged Markel further.

"That's it," he growled, "I don't care if you're a girl I'm not going easy on you anymore."

"Didn't ask you to in the first place," said Victoire sweetly eyelashes fluttering, "but you did offer so very nicely." Markel's eyes narrowed and he spun around to start the next play making Victoire wonder if all boys had such a competitive streak or just the ones she knew.

The game started back up again and Markel obviously determined to prove himself all the more managed to marshal his team into an impressive play. His throw soared easily throw the right hand hoop. Victoire grudgingly applauded him. It certainly had been an impressive show of leadership.

The next play found Victoire somehow in possession of the quaffle. She craftily dodged a bludger and a streak of seeker to pass the quaffle to Thomas, but the other team's chaser appeared out of nowhere and claimed it first. Victoire swung around in an arc Thomas by her side as they fought to catch the lone chaser. But they'd all forgotten about Teddy who suddenly popped up directly in front of the unlucky chaser and cleanly stole the quaffle back. Victoire had turned and begun to race in the other direction the moment she'd seen him knowing without him saying what he intended. She saw the ball arc out of his hands and reached both hands off her broom to catch it just as she felt a body slam into her. She would have gone over if she hadn't been clutching her broom between her legs tightly as it was she had to snatch at her broom handle frantically to keep from losing her balance. The crowd booed obligingly and Victoire turned to see Markel's face inches from hers_. _His vindictive smile didn't make her heart flutter so much as plummet as they grappled the quaffle somehow caught between them.

"Just let me have it Vicky you'll know I'll get it eventually," he said referring to his being a quidditch player and twice her size but Victoire still had a few tricks up her sleeve, "I'm not going to let go otherwise," he continued reasonably.

"Sure you will," Victoire said brightly and reached for his tunic. Yanking him forwards she drew him close and planted a quick kiss on the side of his mouth. Markel let go of the quaffle in surprise. She accelerated blowing him another kiss over her shoulder as she sped past. Another chaser infuriated zoomed towards her leaving Thomas wide open. With a practised arm she threw the ball to Thomas who caught it with one hand.

"Dirty tactics," the other team's beater cried pointing his bat at her as Thomas threw the ball through the hoop, the keeper only missing it only marginally this time. She giggled at the outrage on his face. Someone catcalled from the stands.

"Ask your captain if he minds," Thomas shouted with a laugh. Everyone looked back at Markel who was hovering unsteadily a slightly dazed look on his face. Teddy flew to her side.

"Vicky," Teddy said in his familiar disapproving tone.

"Oh come on," she said brushing aside whatever comment he was going to make, "It got us a goal didn't it?" She winked at his scowling face flying away before he could say something else.

Teddy found other ways to make his point clear though. Clashing with Markel any time the boy was passed the quaffle determined it seemed that if he couldn't prevent Victoire from flirtatious plays to at least keep Markel away from Victoire, much to Markel's annoyance. Victoire could see his expression tightening every time he was thwarted by Teddy and she noticed he wasn't half so handsome when he was mad.

Brutal, as it soon transpired, had been a most accurate prediction. Thomas focussed on scoring another goal almost missed the bludger hurtling towards him but managed to execute an expert sloth roll at the last minute, it was just unfortunate that he lost the quaffle in the process. Markel hell bent on proving himself seized it instantly. Of course Teddy wasn't having any of that. They came together in a furious crash of limbs battling strength on strength for possession of the quaffle. Victoire could see their mouths moving and wondered what unpleasantries they could possibly have left to say to each other.

"Best find the snitch soon," she murmured to the seeker floating along past her uncaring if it was her teams' or not. She wasn't sure how long it would take them to drop the pretence of the quaffle entirely and start swinging fists. She needn't have worried as they watched Teddy stiffened at something Markel hissed and dropped the quaffle. It plummeted towards the earth and Victoire determined to keep the game going as smoothly as possible plummeted after it.

It was a sharper dive then she'd expected but instead of pulling out Victoire just raced faster resolved to take everyone's attention off the petty arguments carrying on infield. She really didn't have the skill for the feat she was attempting but somehow she managed to level out shakily before disaster and let the quaffle collapse triumphantly into her arms. Convulsively she clutched the handle of her broom trying to regain her equilibrium. It was then she realised that something was missing, more than one thing actually. Victoire felt selfish to be wondering where exactly her tumultuous applause was but she knew that the dive she had just performed deserved at least some appreciation. What was the point of showing off otherwise? She looked up at the stands to see Elyse, back from the Hospital wing, leaning dangerously over the side of the stairway to look at her.

"Nice catch!" she screamed down.

"Thanks," Victoire yelled back hefting the quaffle up against her shoulder. It was then she realised what else was missing, she'd been sitting here with the quaffle for at least a minute completely unchallenged. Where were all these supposedly superior quidditch boys? And why weren't they all over her attacking for the quaffle the moment she'd pulled out of the dive? For that matter why wasn't Teddy in her face rebuking her for such a dangerous feat?

"Where is everyone?" she questioned. Elyse raised sardonic brows and inclined her head in the direction of the action. Victoire looked up curiously and let fly a few choice curses of Uncle Charlie's. Teddy and Markel had both somehow managed to get a hold of their beaters' bats and were now furiously batting bludgers to each other. Well, more like at each other while spectators and fellow players watched in stunned amazement.

"If you hadn't noticed boys we're having a Quidditch match not a pissing contest", Victoire exploded shooting upwards, "Honestly if you children can't play nicely you shouldn't be playing at all." She directed this mostly towards Teddy and so didn't see Markel, shocked by her sudden outburst; knock the bludger intended for Teddy off course, and straight towards her. Elyse shrieked in warning and Victoire swivelled around so fast she almost lost hold of her broom, and then wished she had because the ferocious bludger was hurtling towards her so fast that she knew she couldn't possibly move out of the way in time. She closed her eyes against the moment of impact only to have something far too large and warm to be a quaffle connect with her knocking her clean off her broom. Her eyes snapped open as cool air rushed past her head and found herself looking into Teddy's concerned but determined eyes, his strong arms about her waist. The unforgiving ground was coming up to them far too fast for her liking but then Teddy fixed that too. With reflexes that had always made her breath catch he snatched his wand from wherever he'd stashed it and done something complicated with it to slow their descent.

It was not enough to completely dull the impact though and when Victoire's back collided with the ground it was with a very heavy squelch that took the breath right out of her lungs completely. Almost idly she watched the rogue bludger whiz overhead where she'd just been waiting for breathing to come back to her aching chest. When it finally came did it was with head spinning rush of oxygen that made her vision swim dizzily. Two Teddy's loomed over her anxious eyes surveying her through a layer of mud.

"Ugh, _two_ Teddy Lupins what is the world coming to? Can both of you please leave me alone till the world isn't moving quite so much?" She groaned trying to roll away from him and only succeeded in coating herself in mud too. Teddy had managed to land them in the biggest mud puddle on the rain churned quidditch pitch. Much as she was glad at it for no doubt cushioning her fall the way it squelched between her toes, inside her shoes made her want to curse.

"If you're insulting me already then I know you're okay," he joked but didn't remove the bracing arm he still had around her back. At her groan he brought his other hand up to her face brushing his fingers across her cheek, smearing it with mud.

"Are you okay?" he asked bending closer to look into her eyes, no doubt checking for concussion. She looked back steadily into eyes he'd inherited from his father and wondered vaguely if he even noticed the lovely shade of pink his hair was right then. She wasn't sure she wanted to mention it in case he changed it back again.

"I'm fine Teddy," she said. He climbed to his feet with a grunt and looked down at her thoughtfully. There was something serious in the crease between his brows.

"Teddy I'm fine," she laughed.

"I know."

"Then why are you staring at me like that?" Victoire exclaimed.

"Like what?" he said with a teasing lilt helping her up with slippery hands. The ground released her with a soft squelch. Victoire straightened up and surveyed the mess that was her clothes with disgust. Getting dirty didn't bother her overly much with six Uncles and too many cousins to count that worry had been wiped from her minds years ago however she wasn't exactly relishing walking through the halls to the common room looking like a pig that had rolled in the sty.

Teddy was just as coated, mud streaking his back, face and hair but even the brown sludge was not enough to dull the brilliance of his pink locks. Victoire very nearly reached up to work some of the mud out of it. It really was quite pretty.

"You know I'm quite partial to that colour on you," she said softly.

"What?" Teddy said running a hand through his already ruffled hair and glancing at the palm before his face as if he could tell what colour his hair was that way. It was such an adorably clueless move that it made Victoire smile.

"I said I quite like that colour hair on…," he looked at her blankly, his hair melting to dark brown, "...oh never mind," she finished lamely as she realised he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Markel landed then saving her from having to explain it to him.

"Merlin, Victoire are you okay?" he said as he rushed over, "I'm so sorry." Teddy snarled as he gently pushed Victoire aside so that he stood chest-to-chest with Michel.

"You could have killed her," he spat. Markel predictably did not back down pushing Teddy back just as viciously. Apparently neither of them had learned their lesson.

"_I _wouldn't put her in any danger Lupin," Markel growled in response.

"Now really boys Madam Pomfrey would have been able to…" Teddy put up a hand to stop her; she briefly considered biting it, she hated when he did that.

"You could have fooled me," Teddy hissed.

"What are you trying to say Lupin," Michel said.

"What I'm saying Saunders is that I don't want you anywhere near…" Splat. He stopped mid sentence as mud splattered up his clean cheek. Victoire kept a straight face as Teddy used his fingers to scrap the worst of the mud from his eyes, as funny a sight as it was she wasn't in the mood for laughter. The corners of Teddy's mouth turned down in an attractive pout as he eyed the mud still dripping from Victoire's hands.

Markel's deep throated laughter filled the air, "You should have seen your face, Lupin," Markel said gleefully clutching his stomach. The musical sound of his laughter ended abruptly as he too got a face full of mud. It was Teddy's sharp bark they were treated to this time as Markel tried unsuccessfully to dig mud from his ear the look on his perfect features pure disbelief. Biting her lip Victoire fixed them both with a grim scowl.

"You boys need to cool it. You're both taking this game way too seriously," she said drawing out the waymeaningfully. Teddy was the one who growled but both boys lunged for her at the same time and Victoire could only squeal helplessly as mud splattered across her face and torso. Players touched down around them, Thomas leading the pack. He pulled up short as Victoire's return fire hit him squarely sending the muck across his face and into his ears. Victoire clapped a dismayed hand across over her mouth so she wouldn't start laughing. Thomas' stunned face was the funniest things she'd seen all week. There was a moment of stunned silence where nobody so much as breathed, waiting and watching for the next move then like water breaking through a damn all hell broke loose.

"Oh you're dead Weasley," Thomas threatened a wicked glint in his eyes as he scooped up a handful of mud. And that was all it took for a full-scale mud fight to erupt. Team alliances and friendships were forgotten as everyone scrambled for cover and missiles. Thomas got her square in the small of her back once before he got taken out by a mud ball to the head. Victoire realised with a start as she ducked under a particularly large amount of mud that she was laughing. She hadn't had this much fun in ages as a way to relieve the tension they'd all been living under it was fantastic. Taking care to aim she lobbed a gooey ball in Teddy's direction. She didn't get to see if it connected or not as a distraction in the way of giant chunk of dirt colliding with her side. Stupidly she turned to face her attacker wondering if she'd recognise his face only to receive a large lump of muck in the chest. Markel gave her an evil grin raising another oozing hand.

"I'll save you," Teddy said with false bravado coming to her rescue with a smile that could only be called sinful.

"No," Victoire cried backing away knowing from that smile that what he had planned wouldn't work out well for her. She shovelled mud at him in the hopes of dissuading him. Easily he caught her wrists in one of his hands, curled the other round her waist and wrestled her to the muddy ground laughing all the while.

"Let me go Teddy," she laughed struggling against his hold. He held her hands effortlessly above her head with one hand while he studied her seriously. Pink was creeping back into his locks again as he said,

"I'm sorry _mon petite _you started this war, bloodthirsty thing you are, we must teach you a lesson." Victoire squealed as cool slimy mud dribbled onto her chin and down her neck, disappearing into her hairline. Grinning wickedly Teddy raised another handful of mud just as a horrified voice screeched,

"Decease this instant! Master Lupin let that poor girl up at once." Fighting didn't peter out gradually, it halted instantaneously such was the power and authority in Professor Pennington's voice. The current head of Slytherin house held no store for nonsense and was about as fun as the subject she taught, Ancient Runes which was dry as it could be under her administration. Very few people took it as an elective. The people in the stands scattered as the quidditch players all dropped their loads guiltily. Teddy climbed off her hurriedly.

"Why," she said tongue dripping scorn, "are you all rolling in the mud like common pigs? Tell me who's responsible for this?" she demanded. In a rare show of solidarity Markel and Teddy both subtly stepped sideways blocking her from view.

"Master Lupin I am terribly disappointed in you," Teddy hung his head in pretended shame, "and Master Saunders I expect more from you too. I will have to punish you both I'm_" Victoire pushed her way between the two boys.

"Miss-Miss Weasley," Pennington said incredulously. Mud coated hair hanging limply in her face Victoire doubted she was easily recognisable. Her eyes travelled over Victoire muddy head to toe.

"Please Professor I started it," Victoire said, "You can't punish them for something that's my fault."

"Miss Weasley I am appalled at your behaviour," Victoire's shame wasn't pretended at all, "never would I have expected such conduct from you. You will of course be disciplined but since these two were so eager to take the blame for you I will oblige them and let them partake in your punishment. And you," her thin hand shot out pointing at Thomas who jerked guilty dropping the handful of mud he'd been sneakily raising, "Master Hayworth since you haven't appeared to learn your lesson may join them. As for the rest of you five points will be taken apiece from your respective houses," a collective groan went up, like the chorus of a depressed choir, "unless you would like to accompany these four to detention every Friday for the next two months as well." The other players shook their heads vehemently and made themselves scarce. Professor Pennington turned to face them then wisps of her dark hair flaring out around her forehead like a dark halo, "I will see you all for our first session tonight at seven sharp understood." They all nodded meekly.


	5. Chapter 5: I Suspect the Mistletoe

**A/N: Seems I started this story at the right time because I had never intended to have a Christmas chapter in the actual holiday season. So enjoy your unintentional Christmassy celebration. Can anyone say MISTLETOE? 3**

**Thanks for all the favourites and watches and to my lone reviewer endless love:**

_**anavihs: **_**That would depend on what you think it means but I'll give you a tentative yes. Hope the exam went well.**

* * *

><p>It was the last week before school broke for the Christmas holidays and the mood throughout the student population was restless and excited. Classes were ways of passing the time and homework wasn't spared a single thought. The teaching staff of Hogwarts didn't really mind though as they too waited with baited breath for the holidays to roll round.<p>

Victoire on the other hand felt nothing more than tired and grumpy. Pennington had been as good as her word and had them every Friday for the past two months cleaning out cobwebs, hidden contraband and general student debris from the insides of the various suits of armours at Hogwarts, without magic. The armours had been gruffly appreciative, Victoire had not.

At first she'd believed the two months of detention work would be easy, even fun, especially when Pennington had split them into pairs and, despite Teddy's arguments against it, she'd been partnered with Markel. But even though he'd had her exclusive attention and company for four nights every month he had done nothing to prompt a move from flirting to more serious territory, even when Victoire had made it plainly obvious that she would be happy to make better use of the shadows than just as an escape route for unlucky arachnids.

She yawned as she ducked into a short cut batting aside the tapestry that hid it impatiently. Really the whole thing had made her reassess her conviction that he even liked her at all. There was only one detention session left and one more chance to be alone with Markel and if he spent the entire night recounting his victorious quidditch matches or complaining that they were doing the caretaker's job like he had every other night she was going to have to write him off entirely. Victoire had found it incredibly hard not to argue with him. Honestly how else did he think any one caretaker could take care of this mammoth castle without the help of detentionees?

She skipped out of her short cut, now on the third floor, and stopped by a large bay window overlooking the grounds. It looked perfectly magical now that the mud had been replaced by sparkling snow. Everything from the greenhouses to the quidditch pitch was covered in the fine white powder that glittered in the early morning sun and made the gamekeeper's hut look like a quaint gingerbread house, sprinkled in icing sugar. A magic school Hogwarts might be but it never _felt _more magical then at Christmas time.

Not that the inside of the school didn't look just as exquisite. Very few children would be staying for the Christmas holidays but that hadn't stopped Professor Litwin from going all out on decorating the school. Shiny baubles in every colour hung from the eaves strung from swinging tinsel trails that seemed to have no ends. Lucy only yesterday had disappeared in pursuit of one particular string's end only to give up after three hours. The portraits were decked with strings of Holly, that they were constantly complaining about, and even a few coats of armour sported Santa hats, her handiwork if truth be told. She'd taken to placing the fun hats on the armours' empty heads as a way of keeping track of which had been cleaned. It had been a cute idea until one particularly jolly armour prompted into festiveness by her decoration had started to sing, even thinking of its disembodied rendition of ;All I Want For Christmas' still made her shudder. She'd taken to avoiding them ever since.

However there was one decoration in particular she was taking even greater pains to avoid, a much less merry and potentially more dangerous decoration, Mistletoe. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Enchanted Mistletoe to be exact. No matter how astonishingly beautiful the whole castle looked nothing couldn't trump the Weasleys' own special brand of Christmas decoration.

Whilst mistletoe had always been a magical plant her wonderfully innovative Uncle had made it even better, or worse, depending on your disposition. Anyone unfortunate enough to wander underneath this particular breed of mistletoe would be stuck below it unable to move until they received a kiss, on the lips, from an obliging rescuer. Since it had been released a number of sprigs of this wonderful plant had found their way into prominent places about the school, such as the entranceway to the Great Hall. This year all the Weasleys knew that Freddie and James, undoubtedly with charitable help and donations from Uncle George, would be bringing this particular form of Christmas celebration to the hallowed halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a big way. And Victoire was determined that she wouldn't be the one to announce it the rest of the school which was why she paused by the window to look at the tinsel strewn eaves uneasily before setting off, weaving drunkenly through the near empty halls. She was just about to descend a staircase to the second floor, carefully checking for suspect mistletoe, when she heard a shout from behind her.

"Hey Vicky wait!" Freddie yelled running towards her waving a piece of parchment in the air as he sped her way.

"Morning Freddie," Victoire said warily eyeing him carefully for traces of mischief.

"Morning Vic," Freddie said breathlessly as he came to rest beside her hands on his knees so he could catch his breath, "I was hoping…you could take… a look over this…essay... its due first lesson on Friday and I just don't think it's right?"

"Since when do you actually do your homework?" Victoire asked suspiciously not budging an inch.

"Since Longbottom promised to tell Dad when he saw him at Christmas just how much trouble I've been getting into if I didn't buck up my class work," he replied easily, "Please Vic," he said pleading with puppy dog eyes, "you're the only one that can help me." She'd never been able to resist his big, brown, puppy dog eyes so with a small frown she resettled her bag and took the proffered parchment. Reading the first line Victoire understood why it was so desperate his writing was simply atrocious she had a hard time even working out what subject this was for. Grimacing at the work ahead Victoire put her head down and rummaged through her bag for a spare quill.

"How's the outfitting of Hogwarts going?" she asked absently.

"Extraordinarily well," he said brightly, Victoire only gave him a brief glance, "Every sprig is up save one."

"Hmm, really where's this sprig to go?" she asked.

"Right here," came an incredibly self-satisfied voice from directly behind her. Victoire's head snapped up at the sound of James' voice her stomach filling with sudden dread. James with a particularly smug grin pointed her gaze upward where she easily spotted the offending sprig of greenery above her head. Tentatively she tried to move her feet and was unsurprised when she found them stuck to the ground as if a permanent sticking charm had found its way to the soles of her shoes.

"You little brats!" she exploded as James skipped away from her, "Why must you always pull these pranks on _me?_" She swung wildly at them her bag thumping to the ground and rolling away.

"Sorry Vic it's just you're so trusting," Freddie laughed also dancing out of her grasp.

"So sweetly naïve," James added chuckling. Victoire could feel her face getting hotter and knew that soon she wouldn't look out of place at a Gryffindor Quidditch match.

"Vic!" They all wheeled around as someone else yelled Victoire's name. It was Molly, a very out of breath and red in the face Molly, who it seemed had chased after her from the Common Room. She clutched her side as she caught her breath, eyes darting upwards with a noticeable slump to her shoulders.

"Clearly I'm too late already," Molly said regretfully, "Louis just warned me," she told Vic apologetically. Molly had one of the mildest personalities that Vic had ever encountered and an amazing ability to spread calm and peace where ever she went. It helped somewhat to settle Victoire's emotions having her here, and evidently trying to warn her.

"Enough laughing at Victoire's expense," Victoire growled at the two boys, "Get me out of here." Freddie looked gleeful but it was James who spoke first.

"Oh no Victoire you know there's only one way to get you out of there and none of us are going to do that for you," James said with a wicked grin.

"You're not going to just leave me here?" she said incredulously. Molly shot her a very sympathetic look that made Victoire's heart sink.

"Of course not Vicky," Freddie said in an all too sweet voice that immediately set her on edge, "We have the perfect person in mind to get you out of this pickle," he said brightly popping the 'p' on pickle for extra emphasis. She didn't get a chance to ask the meaning of that ominous message before the two of them bounded off singing merrily, "Brian, oh Brian."

"Sometimes, just sometimes I really hate those two," Victoire said huffing dramatically and crossing her arms. Molly looked after them consideringly pushing sensibly short hair out of her face. Molly was the definition of sensible, and dependable.

"Hmm they do really need to learn to recognise when they're taking things too far," Molly agreed with a slight frown.

"Well that's just great. Now what am I supposed to do?" Victoire moaned sinking into a crouch, unable to sit down fully because of the spell, prepared to wallow in her own self pity. Markel wasn't interested in her, Teddy simply wouldn't stop meddling in her life, her cousins delighted in harassing her and she was now trapped, prey to any of the wandering hands of Hogwarts could her life get any worse? Molly looked down at her chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"It can't be all that bad," she said optimistically. Victoire looked at her flatly and she sighed, "Okay Vicky what do you want me to do?"

"Just find someone willing to get me out of here," she mumbled into her knees wearily. She really didn't want to wait here to be caught her by a stranger or as her cousins had threatened, Brian.

"That's a rather long list love," Molly said petting Victoire's hair sympathetically.

"You know what I mean Mol," Victoire sighed, "You're the only cousin with any sense please just get someone who can get me out of here without making the situation ten times worse. Please," she begged. Molly got to her feet again with a decided expression.

"I'll be back soon," she said and marched purposefully away. Victoire settled in for a long wait, her calf muscles wishing her Uncle had modified the spell enough to allow for sitting. She made a mental note to discuss this serious design flaw with her Uncle when she saw him next, which she hoped for his sake wasn't any time soon. She'd just struck up a conversation with a particularly curious portrait of a little girl complete with painted ringlets, frilly dress and gills when she spotted a familiar face coming towards her. Three of them in fact, and none were Molly.

Victoire rose to her feet guardedly as Freddie and James towed a frankly bewildered Brian towards her. Between the two miniscule first years he looked even more like a towering scarecrow than ever. The ringletted little girl wrinkled her nose primly and Victoire couldn't blame her.

"See what good cousins we are Vicky," Freddie said thrusting Brian forwards with a broad smile, clearly unwilling to bring himself within reach of Victoire's twitching hands.

"We've brought you a friend to get you out of this troubling situation," James said brightly doing a good imitation of boyish innocence. Noticing the portrait he turned to it with a bow and even had the audacity to wink. The little girl, who'd been observing the whole situation scornfully, turned her nose up at him and marched off into the neighbouring portrait nearly collecting the wrestling goblins there and disappeared off down the corridor. Victoire wished she could follow, she really didn't want to face the worshipful look on Brian's features.

"Is this because of the flying pig incident?" Victoire asked heatedly, "Because that was ages ago." Chances were they still hadn't forgiven the lecture she'd given them. After all she had meant it to be one they didn't forget too soon.

"How could you think such a thing of us Vicky?" Freddie said acting wounded a hand to his heart.

"Because you're wretched little pustules who think nothing of selling out your cousin for laughs," she hissed accusingly.

"See how she treats us," Freddie said mournfully, "Well," he said clapping Brian encouragingly on the back, "I hope you'll be able to sweeten her disposition up a bit with a kiss." James sniggered and Victoire sincerely wished her wand was in reach to hex him, but stupidly she'd left it in her bag, which had rolled just out of reach. Brian moved towards her and instinctively she leaned back.

"Wait," Freddie yelled suddenly panic stricken, "You have to give us a few minutes to scarper okay? It's the least you can do after we've been nice enough to do this for you." Victoire mentally listed the hexes she's put on them when she got out of here. Brian nodded dazedly eyes unwavering on her face; she fought to keep her aversion off it.

"Say about fifteen, there's a good chap," James tossed over his shoulder as he raced away. It was the first intelligent thing he'd done all day.

"May as well make some conversation while we wait, huh Vicky," Brian said with a casualness that grated on her nerves. Her face was deadpan as far as she was concerned he was a bad as the terrible two for agreeing to this.

"Did you have them organise this Brian?" she said distrustfully, "Because that would be a new low even for you."

"No! No," he said stumbling over himself and his words in his haste to reassure her, "It's just a happy circumstance." Victoire couldn't help snorting derisively on the word happy. She was anything but happy and she wasn't going to pretend otherwise. "Do you really hate me that much?" Brian asked the self loathing in his voice so heavy that Victoire felt the weight of it on her own shoulders making them droop wearily.

"I don't hate you at all Brian," she said tiredly, "other than your complete inability to take a hint I don't even have a problem with you."

"But you won't give me a chance either," he accused. Victoire sighed gustily wondering how many times she'd have to go through this but he got in first. "Sometimes Vicky you can be just as shallow as the rest of them did you know that?" Victoire opened her mouth indignantly but he wasn't finished, "You say you don't know me well enough to go out on a date but I wonder if you would bother to fix that were I prettier. You don't know anything about Saunders either, not really and yet you're more than ready to jump into bed with him." Her crush on Markel was the worst kept secret in Hogwarts Victoire reflected dully. Brian wasn't finished though words kept coming out his mouth in a rush as if all the ones he'd ever had to swallow down were finally making themselves heard, "He's got to be the worst guy at this school but you don't even care do you? Not so long as his teeth are white and his hair so very fine. Well you know what Vicky there are some very far less pretty things about Saunders that you don't know about."

"And no doubt you're going to enlighten me?" she said waspishly. He didn't seem to realise how much of what he'd said was very much offensive.

"Yes," he hissed. He was facing her down with a dogged determination that she never would have thought meek Brian could have possessed. She wondered who had finally given the scarecrow a backbone, "Someone's got to set you straight when it comes to your precious Saunders." He didn't appear to know how hard Teddy had already tried.

"I don't have to listen to this," Victoire said turning her back on him. Or at the very least twisting as far as her blasted cousins' spell would allow, which wasn't very far at all.

"Actually Vic," Brian said and there was a measure of malicious in his words, "you kind of do." He glanced pointedly upwards and then down at her feet. She glared at him. Would it be childish to stick her fingers in her ears and sing?

"I always knew you were persistent Brian but I never figured you for cruel," Victoire muttered folding her arms disdainfully. If the insult affected him at all he didn't show it, just carried on, his new found obstinacy propelling him.

"Yeah well you pick it up pretty fast when it's the only thing that you're shown every day," he mumbled and though the words weren't clear the pain in them was. It was obvious no-one could hate him more then he already did himself. Would she ever be able to hold onto her anger with this boy? If her cousins' prank hadn't held her literally spellbound she would have given him a hug then he looked so forlorn and pitiable.

"Brian," she sighed anger dissipating, "I've said it before and I'll say it again don't listen to them. You're so much better than what they say. You're so much better than them."

"And you're better then Saunders Vicky?" he replied with gusto, "So much better. You actually care about people. Look we're in the same house Saunders and I. I think I know him a lot better than you do, and a more arrogant sod there has never been." Victoire pursed her lips and considered the boy in front of her pensively. It was true Markel thought very highly of himself but she didn't believe he wasn't completely unjustified in thinking it either. "Do you even know anything about him other than how he looks in a Quidditch uniform Vic?" _which was very good _she thought rebelliously, "For example do you know what sort of man his father is?"

This was in fact one question that had played on Victoire's mind more than a little bit. After the discussion they'd had in the owlery Victoire had often wondered just what Markel's father did that his son wouldn't deign to educate himself about it or mention it. But she wasn't going to let Brian know that.

"Markel is not his father," Victoire said frostily, "no more than I am mine. We are not solely the products of our names Brian."

"Oh but _you_ are Victoire to a tee," he said stating it simply, as if it was fact and she was silly not to know it, "and so I'm afraid is Saunders. It would be a shame if you, who cares so much about others, got together with someone who only cares about those he can use for his own gain."

"I wish people would stop making such cryptic comments about Markel, like they all know something I'm too naive to understand," Victoire muttered absently, as far as she was concerned this discussion was pointless.

Brian seemed to sense he was losing her for he said wildly, "Has he ever mentioned his mother?" Victoire looked heavenward in annoyance.

"Let me guess now you're going to tell me that Markel has no mother. That he is the product of some dark new form of magic and his father is the bringer of all evil," she said staring off down the corridor wistfully, her stomach growling in a most unpleasant way.

"You're not taking this seriously at all are you?"

"I'm sorry Brian," Victoire said apologetically, "It's just...I don't honestly think Markel's or my parents for that matter should have anything to do with _us_. Markel has never given me cause to believe that he is anything less than the perfect gentleman." No guy would have been able to spend all those dark nights of detention together without trying something unless they were a true gentleman, or gay. _Dear Merlin please let him not be gay_ Victoire thought.

"Saunders is about the farthest thing from a gentleman Victoire as you are from a hag," he persisted.

"Brian I don't know if this is coming from jealously or anger but I'm asking you to just stop please. It's getting painful," she pleaded.

"Don't act like I'm the one who should be pitied!" he said flaring briefly. Victoire's eyes widened, she'd never heard Brian even raise his voice before so his sudden roar was quite alarming. He seemed to realise it too because he said quieter, "It's you I feel sorry for Vic, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into," he licked his lips nervously, "Vic, Saunders is a manipulative womaniser who has cheated on every girlfriend he's ever had and what's more the only reason he's even interested in pretending he'd be faithful to you is your famous name, and what he and his father can do with it."

"That is a horrible thing to accuse someone of Brian," she snapped abruptly furious, "and completely absurd. For one thing I don't know Markel's dad nor him me and for another," she cast around for another defensive argument but to her annoyance found herself coming up short, "he seems far less infatuated with me or my name then you do." She refused to even touch on the other hateful thing he'd said.

"You think he wants you for your personality Vic? Because _I _don't," he said just as viciously with a significant look up and down her body. She felt violated by that look.

"You've made your point perfectly clear, Brian," she said acid dripping from her tongue; it was a wonder he didn't see it eating away at his shoes, "now I'd appreciate it if you would please leave." He raised a scornful eyebrow and it was such a cruel mockery of Teddy's teasing one that she wanted to slap it off his face. She balled her hands into fists.

"You're still stuck Vicky," he said with the tiniest amount of smugness.

"Right now I can't think of someone I'd less want to kiss me than you," she growled.

"Because I'm disgusting," he said, and just like that he crumpled into himself again the weight of his own self disgust too heavy for even his new found spine to hold up. Victoire found she had no pity left.

"Because you're being horrible," she snapped.

"If its escaped your notice Vicky you're in no position to be picky." He was right of course, her cousins prank held her trapped, a captive audience. He leant in closer and Victoire cast about wildly, but short of toppling a heavy coat of armour on top of them both there was nothing and no-one in the empty corridor that could save her now. She had to work hard not to shrink away but her Mama had taught her to accept the inevitable with grace so with one deep breath, in which she tried to breathe through her nose as little as possible, she closed her eyes and raised her chin expectantly.

Only to have it gripped in a hand that was far too warm and sure to be Brian's. Victoire's eyelids fluttered open and she looked up into the disapproving grey eyes of Teddy Lupin. He slid smoothly into the space Brian was occupying displacing him with dancer's grace and swiftly closed the gap between them. Victoire's eyelids helplessly fluttered closed again. Gently Teddy touched his lips to hers kissing her softly. The kiss lasted only a second longer then was necessary but not so short that Victoire wasn't able to notice a few things; like how his lips were chapped from flying or that he had had apples with breakfast this morning.

"Thanks," she said with a breathless smile as he pulled away.

"How do you always manage to get yourself into these situations?" he said in amusement.

"Bad relatives," Victoire suggested with a shrug. Teddy laughed his fingers tucking her chin playfully.

"Too trusting," he shot back.

"And too easily angered," Molly added as she stepped from behind the tapestry brushing dust off her shoulders. Of course it had to of been her who'd grabbed Teddy, "You always give them fireworks Vic and that's what they want." Victoire looked over to Molly with a frown and caught the furious look on Brian's face as he whirled around. She winced.

"I don't know if you should have stepped in," she told Teddy. He looked at the frustrated teenage boy stalking away and shrugged.

"You certainly didn't look like you wanted to kiss him," he said unrepentant.

"No. No I really didn't," Victoire said furrowing her brow, "he was being perfectly horrible." Molly looked at his retreating back sceptically and helpfully went to collect Victoire's bag.

"You owe me," Teddy whispered.

"Like it was a _huge_ inconvenience for you," she shot back sarcastically, but her heart wasn't in it.

"True," he laughed then looked properly at her, "You can move now," he said making no attempt to do so himself. Victoire dropped her head against the hollow of his throat wearily.

"So can you," she muttered into his chest. She had no intention of leaving the comfort of Teddy's arms until the sting of Brian's words had completely faded away. It seemed to be an odd fact of life that the person most able to comfort her was the one she most often needed comforting because of. "Are you okay?" he asked. She knew if she spoke now there would be no way to disguise the wobble in her voice. He jerked as her cold nose glanced across the exposed v of skin at his collar as she nodded her head.

"Vic," he said unsteadily suspicion the only clear part of his words, "What exactly did Brian say to you?" Victoire tried to think of a lie because there was absolutely no way she would admit to Teddy of all people what Brian had to say about Markel, or her and Markel. It would be too humiliating.

"I thought you were trapped under the mistletoe," said a dreamy voice into her ear. Victoire jerked backwards away from Teddy in sudden fright. His arms dropped from around her reluctantly and Victoire wondered fleetingly how she hadn't noticed him put them there. Lucy regarded them placidly with eyes as large as wren's eggs and an eerily similar shade of speckled brown.

"Now where ever did you hear that nonsense?" Victoire said dismissing the idea immediately, edging away from Teddy discreetly. Molly appearing next to her sister observed this with shrewd interest.

"Freddie and James just announced it to the entire Great Hall," Lucy said matter-of-factly her eyes focused somewhere else entirely. Molly, Teddy and Victoire looked at each other in apprehension and then as one scattered. Victoire grabbed her bag from Molly with muttered thanks and allowed Teddy to pull her in the opposite direction towards the Great hall. They missed the thundering herd of what sounded like rampaging hippogriffs but Teddy assured her were actually teenage boys by mere metres thanks to some helpful navigating of unused passages on his part. Really this whole Veela thing was getting terribly out of control Victoire mused as they stumbled, giggling helplessly, into the Great Hall.

A hundred pairs of eyes abandoned their breakfast and swung to them curiously. The cleverer ones of them she could see were putting together her cousins' recent announcement and Teddy and Victoire's clasped hands slyly. Victoire dropped the offending limb hurriedly and set off across the hall towards Thomas and Elyse already at the Gryffindor table. Thomas apparently unaware of any drama so focused on shovelling sausages into his mouth barely glanced up as she slid in next to him. Calmly, as if everyone in the hall wasn't staring at her companions, Elyse slid Victoire a steaming cup of coffee. It wasn't just the coffee steaming either. Every house table was topped with frosted glass in Christmas decoration and the searing mug left behind it a trail like a steam engine.

"You look like you need it," Elyse said mildly. Victoire inhaled and smelled sweet, delicious French roast. She guzzled it down greedily the buzz of caffeine enough to jolt her back to some semblance of normality.

"You have no idea," Victoire said. Teddy snorted into his toast and Elyse simply raised eyebrows over her own brew of tea, "I'll tell you later," Victoire said firmly well aware of the eyes still lingering on them curiously. And she preferred to wait until she could give the unedited version where Teddy wouldn't hear it.

Somehow they actually managed to have a decent breakfast despite the whispered gossip going on around them and the occasional teenager who glared filthily at them upon re-entering the hall. Elyse, Thomas, Teddy and Victoire were able to carry on quite a nice conversation amidst it all. Admittedly a large portion of it was of a slightly morbid bent as the four of them discussed which of the winking, decorative icicles clinging to the rafters would fall first and just who it might impale. Their conversation Victoire was sure did a lot to discourage the more curious of their schoolmates from continuing to eavesdrop. Victoire very much wanted to stay there, with Teddy, where the rumours and hearsay couldn't touch her but alas she had commitments to keep. She thought about convincing Teddy to come with her but as he was settling in for a game of Wizard's chess with Louis and Markel had just strolled in ear bent by a sixth year who pointed towards them enthusiastically she decided it wasn't worth it.

As she climbed to her feet with a heavy sigh Teddy glanced up at her with a smile and said, "Just make sure to stay away from the Mistletoe Vixen." Victoire gritted her teeth as eyebrows rose around them all over again.

"Of course Teddy Bear," she said sweetly. He winced as people sniggered. That should put an end to that Victoire thought smugly.

"Can you guys keep the pet names to the bedroom please," Thomas said, carefully reading the Quidditch league results off the back of Elyse's Daily Prophet. To everyone's surprise including her own Elyse let out a loud hoot of laughter. Thomas looked at her in astonishment and she disappeared quickly back behind her paper her face flushing a charming shade of rose. Victoire looked at her friend curiously.

"I'll have one eye to the map," Teddy joked as if nothing had happened, "and if you stand too long in the one spot I'll know you're looking for attention again."

"You could always let me use it to locate Freddie and James?" Victoire asked hopefully. Teddy gave a smile almost as charismatic as Markel's.

"Not a chance." Victoire stuck her tongue out at him childishly and bid them all goodbye. She'd agreed to meet Rebecca in the library and help her locate a particularly elusive Care of Magical Creatures book. Apparently it had a tendency to literally walk about, and bite.

Finding the obscure book took even longer than anyone could have imagined not helped by the fact that the usually stoic Madam Pince was screeching loud enough to rattle the tinsel covered eaves. Everyone was giving the old bird a wide berth for fear of being the one coerced into liberating her from the clutches of her very own patch of enchanted Mistletoe. Victoire had felt bad about it but not bad enough to release her, which meant they couldn't ask the frail librarian where the most likely location of wayward book was. They searched for a good couple of hours. Rebecca thought she'd made a sighting under the shelves in the History section but it had only turned out to be a rodent of unusual size. In the end Victoire having recognised the title as one her Aunt Hermione owned had promised Rebecca to ask if they could borrow it. Rebecca had gone positively green at the thought of the famous Hermione Weasley loaning her any of her personal books but agreed faintly too exhausted with searching for the Hogwarts copy to protest.

By the time she finally managed to escape the library the day was edging past lunchtime. She'd stuck around to watch the drama that unfolded when Professor Litwin had appeared and under threat of lecture from the spindly librarian and amid whistles and catcalls ungraciously let the old bird out. Victoire had decided she'd overstayed her welcome when Professor Litwin had turned on the students still hooting with laughter. His furious lecture to some particularly amused second years echoed down the corridor behind her as she set off.

So preoccupied was she with looking out for more Mistletoe that she didn't immediately realise that she'd left herself open to a much simpler trap. Not until climbing a hidden staircase to the sixth floor in near darkness she missed the trick step and lurched upwards colliding with a shockingly warm body. Victoire's squeal was loud and not at all ladylike. She'd been prepared wand in hand since she left the hall earlier that morning with every intention of firing off a few hexes and maybe even a few punches at the next person who decided to cross her but as she tumbled down the steps she reacted instinctively a shower of hot sparks shooting at her assailant. Whose answering grunt was instantly recognizable. There was a hurried mutter of "Lumos" and Markel's oddly distorted features loomed into view peering down at her worriedly. He didn't move to check on her though.

"Sorry," Markel said guiltily. Disinclined to be charitable Victoire clambered to her feet and grouchily rubbed her head where it had collided with the stairwell.

"What is wrong with you? I could have really hurt myself," she snapped. Not to mention she could have really hurt him she thought as she stowed her wand safely away again.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said. He still hadn't moved from his spot.

"Last warning Mark, don't _ever_ sneak up on a Weasley."

"The War?" he said sympathetically and Victoire scoffed.

"Fred and James," she corrected.

Markel nodded his head as if he understood, "Actually I have a bone to pick with them." Victoire rolled her eyes didn't every one?

"You too huh? Well they're rightfully avoiding me so you'll have to pick it with them," she said crabbily.

"I'd rather not," he told her and when she looked at him questioningly he pointed heavenwards, "I'm stuck." Victoire looked into the shadows of the ceiling but it was too dark to make out any offending sprigs. Victoire stepped closer squinting.

"I don't see any_" Markel reached out fast as quicksilver, slid his hands into her hair and dragged her face up to his. His mouth didn't hesitate swooping down over hers as if it had every right to be there. Victoire stood there trembling for a second her brain frantically scrambling to make sense of what was happening. When it finally did have a chance to catch up all it was able to do was scream at her, MARKEL SAUNDERS.

Markel Saunders was kissing her and not lightly either she thought as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Warm fingers tilted her chin up pulling her closer into his lips deepening the kiss and Victoire who had never been kissed like this before found herself melting, perfectly incapable of thinking of anything but the feel of his lips on hers. She was very glad for his strong arm around her waist, because her legs had turned to liquid at his touch and she very much doubted they'd support her now. Just when she thought they'd give out entirely Markel braced himself against the wall and pulled back looking at her breathlessly. Victoire felt a small glow of satisfaction knowing she'd affected him more than a little too.

"So is that a yes?"

"You haven't asked me a question," Victoire laughed.

"Right skipping steps," he said frazzled, then looked at her, "hope you don't mind if I skip a few more because I want to skip the first awkward dates and get right to the whole exclusive dating bit," Victoire stared at him blankly. He took her silence for disagreement though stumbled on not at all his usual assured self, "of course we can go back a step and do the date if you wa_"

But Victoire had curled her own fingers around the back of his neck and brought his mouth back to hers. If she'd surprised him he didn't show it reacting enthusiastically. She smiled into his mouth which only made him kiss her that much harder. So distracted was she by the way his warm breath mingled with her own that she didn't feel the weight of eyes on them till Markel pulled away. She slid to the ground somewhat reluctantly and looked to see what the problem was.

"Stuff and bother," she muttered seeing the familiar critical face.

Teddy stood at the entrance to the corridor a corner of the tapestry in one hand, telling piece of parchment crumpled in the other. She hadn't actually thought he'd meant his threat to use the map. The expression on his face was one even she couldn't read but the vein she'd noticed once before was drumming a steady beat in his jaw. Hastily she yanked her sweater down from where it had somehow managed to get pushed up to her navel but kept her place firmly wedged between Markel and the wall determined to stand her ground.

"Alright Lupin?" Markel said and there was definitely a certain amount of smugness in his voice.

"Teddy," Victoire said warningly hands shaking as they smoothed down her skirt because she knew things definitely weren't alright. Not by his standards at all. She was expecting an argument or for him to come at her not for him to simply turn around and walk away. The tapestry swung closed in his absence and Victoire stood staring at it blindly. Without Markel's body pressed against hers the cold of the stone passageway quickly began to seep into her bones.

"Well," Markel chuckled, "honestly I have to say I thought Lupin would have put up more of a fight." Victoire nodded absently. So had she.


	6. Chapter 6: Tantrums on the Train

**A/N: Sorry for the prolonged wait for this chapter but we should be back to weekly updates again. All I can say is that this chapter fought me tooth and nail and of course Christmas and News Years merriment played a large part too. Hope you all had a great holiday season. **

**In the meantime I got a stack of lovely reviews during my absence: **

_**ellamariexx**_**:**** Drama is what I do best. Stick around and I promise you a lot more.**

_**MarauderGal66**__**:**_** Really? That's so sweet. I'm incredibly flattered that it is. **

_**DreamyCappuccino**__**:**_** Thanks for the return review. Hope you read some more. **

_**CherryPop0120**__**:**_** Thank you. I'll do my best to keep it that way. **

_**anavihs**__**:**_** Consistently my favourite reviews. Let's hope our dear Vic sees the light soon or she may not have any hair left after you get through with her.**

* * *

><p>"And here I thought we'd be able to deal with this like adults," Victoire muttered to Elyse, pinching the bridge of her nose to prevent the headache she could feel forming. They were waiting in a busy corridor of the Hogwarts express while Markel, chivalrous boyfriend that he was, went to procure them sustenance from the lunch trolley that had missed their cabin on the rounds.<p>

Not only had Teddy simply refused to fight her on this new development with Markel, even though he hadn't stuck around long enough to understand just how much of a development it was, he was refusing to talk to her period. It had been more than a week since he'd stumbled upon them in that damn corridor and she doubted he'd said more than a word to her since. Victoire's was fighting a constant headache worrying how to sort this out before Christmas.

"Does he seriously think he can pretend to hate me forever?" she asked Thomas who was leaning back against the glass of the windows, flipping through an already worn copy of Quidditch Qualifiers lazily. In his quest to avoid her forever more Teddy had unwittingly left Thomas hanging on more than one occasion. Thomas however seemed curiously unconcerned by the whole thing.

"I think he intends to try his damned hardest," Thomas said cheerfully not as finely tuned to the dramatic woes of womanhood as Elyse, "see here," he said to Elyse eagerly dangling the book in front of her face and pointing something out. Elyse nodded politely.

Victoire was sure if Teddy actually heard just how far her relationship with Markel had progressed he'd stop pretending to hate her and try it out for real. Thankfully Markel had agreed to her plea that they keep it between them until after the Christmas holidays, when she could break it to her family members gently, and somehow miraculously the news of it still hadn't leaked to the rest of the school, or a major news outlet as was want to happen when it came to her family. The Daily Prophet had known about her cousin James' conception before Uncle Harry had. Elyse had of course held the knowledge of Victoire's budding relationship in strictest confidence and Thomas had also managed to keep his wagging tongue in check. If only she could sort of this situation with Teddy Victoire would be happy to consider the whole affair an early Christmas present.

"Urghh, I just don't get it. What is his problem anyway?" Victoire said pressing her face to the cool glass tiredly, the ghost of her breath fogging the glass so the countryside was nothing more than a lush green blur as it whizzed past.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that the two of you locked lips would it," Elyse said primly, artfully avoiding the cool stare Victoire directed her way by feigning interest in Thomas' book.

"No," Victoire said firmly.

Thomas chuckled, "Vic's right Ellie I think it has quite a bit more to do with the fact that Vic locked lips with Saunders don't you? Old Ted hasn't exactly made a secret of the fact that he doesn't particularly like the fellow."

"I wonder why that could be," Elyse muttered under her breath, low enough that Victoire was sure they weren't meant to hear it. From anyone else she would have found it incredibly needling but Elyse, who had been just as charmed with Teddy when they'd first met as Thomas had been with Victoire, never seemed to quite be able to give up the idea that of Teddy being a dashing romantic.

"Honestly El that kiss was nothing," Elyse gave her a brief sceptical look, "No really," Victoire insisted, "It's not like that was the first time I've kissed Teddy. My relatives have been pushing us under that blasted mistletoe since we were able to talk." And before all the kinks had been worked out Victoire thought, remembering one particular Christmas where the lunch table had to be manoeuvred through two doorways in order to accommodate the pair of them squashed beneath a faulty sprig, that had not only refused to release her but unfortunately chose to ensnare Teddy too when he'd been sufficiently coddled by his grandmother into rescuing her. They'd spent the entire lunch with their elbows in each other's food and tempers in each other's faces. It had been amusing though to watch her elderly Grandma set the serving tongs to repeatedly crack Uncle George over the head and pinch his ears.

"Doesn't mean it didn't mean anything to him," Elyse murmured defiantly. Victoire frowned at her pretty friend's reflection. Accusations of something more than friendship between Victoire and Teddy, like the mistletoe, was something else her family had been tormenting her with forever that last thing she needed was Elyse picking it up too. Victoire knew she was never be able to fathom why it was so difficult for everyone who knew her to believe she and Teddy were just friends.

"Still you have to admit," Elyse continued lightly, "he does raise some interesting points."

"Who does?" Victoire said absently wondering if her hair would curl as easily as her friend's.

"Teddy," Elyse said. Thomas raised his book to cover hide his face as Victoire peeled herself away from the glass to glare at Elyse.

"He's gotten to you too," she accused stiffly. She'd already heard one rousing speech rather early this morning from Dominique, Molly and Louis on just how unworthy Markel was of her and wasn't eager for another.

Though, in Molly's defence she hadn't said a word against Markel just nodded along with Dominique clearly unwillingly roped into the intervention. And when pressed, Louis too had admitted that he had no specific problem with Markel really, just the idea of her reproducing in general, effectively ruining whatever feelings of brotherly affection had been stirring. He'd even somehow managed to work the standard I'll beat up whoever you date regardless into the short conversation. So really it was only Dominique who'd had any negative opinion against her boyfriend but she was mad enough at Teddy to charge them all to his account.

"No, no," Elyse hastened to assure her, "It's just that don't you find Markel..." she stopped biting her lip indecisively pausing long enough that Thomas nudged her with an elbow. Elyse blushed a charming shade of rose and stuttered apologetically, "...well terribly dim-witted and bit dull."

It was true that all Markel seemed to want to talk about was Quidditch, or himself playing Quidditch, but Victoire just took that to mean he was passionate. Thomas had been equally eager to discuss the rankings of the contenders for this year's Quidditch World Cup so it wasn't like it had been an entirely unwelcomed conversation topic. And sure Markel wasn't the brightest firecracker in the box but not everyone could be as effortlessly studious as her best friend. If she hadn't seen Markel crack open a single book this year it was because he was enjoying his year between OWLs and NEWTS.

"I know he's terribly handsome and all," Elyse continued buoyed by Victoire's silence, "but I hope that doesn't blind to his faults."

"Need I remind you," Victoire said dryly, "that at the start of the year you found him just as terribly handsome and quite as great a catch as I did." Elyse coloured an even deep shade of rose and with a guilty start turned away from Thomas, whose eyebrow rose in an inquisitive fashion over the rim of his book.

"My opinion has changed since then," Elyse said haughtily turning up her nose. _Indeed _Victoire thought eyes flicking between them inquiringly _but for whom. _Never able to hold anger long Elyse deflated quickly, "But Vicky have you honestly not noticed that Markel has a serious nasty streak?" Now Victoire was completely bewildered. Were they talking about the same Markel Saunders?

"Did Teddy put you up to this?" was the first thing she could think to say. It was the wrong thing obviously because a look of hurt quickly flashed across Elyse's face. Thomas came to her rescue finally dropping his book and pretence of ignorance.

"Hard as you find it to believe Vic we do have our own opinions and our own eyes to make them with. Maybe you need to look a bit closer at your beau before you go accusing people," he said. Victoire drooped guiltily, "Speaking of looking at Saunders, where is your gorgeous hunk of man meat anyway?" Both girls giggled at the look a passing third year gave Thomas, then glanced at each other with matching guilty grins everything forgiven instantly. "My stomach is starting to think it's the house elf strike of 2001 all over again," Thomas continued complaining goofily. Aunt Hermione would be glad to find out people were still talking about that.

"Oh you don't mind Mark so much when he brings you food," Victoire teased poking him in the side jovially.

"Never said I had a problem with him in the first place," Thomas pointed out cheekily, "But this thing has a mind and opinions of its own," he patted his, admittedly loudly rumbling, stomach affectionately, "and it doesn't care who you're dating so long as it gets fed." That was the difference between them and Teddy Victoire reflected, Thomas and Elyse were willing to let things go for her sake.

Victoire laughed, "I'll remember that next time I need you to back me up with Teddy. If he ever talks to me again that is."

Thomas brightened too as they all saw the welcome sight of Markel, broad shoulders cutting an easy path through the pressing throng, marching towards them carrying a veritable treasure trove of sweets.

"There you are," he said warmly looking down at Victoire with his dazzling smile as he stopped beside her, "I could have sworn the trip up was nowhere near as long as the trip back. The crowd up there really is quite crushing. Seems the Trolley Witch may be going a tad senile, ours wasn't the only the compartment she missed. Here," Markel said and unloaded a stack of pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes onto Thomas whose stomach, with a roar to rival a dragon's, growled in appreciation. Victoire, Thomas and Markel all laughed. Elyse Victoire saw was looking at Markel consideringly, twisting her mouth like she did when she was thinking deeply.

"For you," Markel said to Elyse as he handed her a small stack of chocolate frogs. Elyse jumped like he'd spelled her. There was no telling how he knew that she collected the cards but it was obvious that he'd at least put in the effort to find out. Victoire met Elyse's eyes pointedly. No one could accuse Mark of being unthoughtful. Then Markel turned to Victoire with a flourish, "And these are for you," he said and presented her with the last box he held. It was a simple but elegant box of rose and cream with gold embossed lettering that proclaimed _France's Favourite: __Felicienne__'s Felicitous..._

"Chocoballs?" Victoire exclaimed, "But you can't get these on the train." They were her mums favourite, deluxe chocolate balls filled with strawberry mousse and clotted cream, you could hardly get them anywhere.

"I know," Markel said triumphantly, "I spotted a fourth year Slytherin with them and after a great deal of negotiation managed to convince him to part with them."

"You shouldn't have," she said demurely but Markel brushed it aside. Victoire could have told him that he needn't have gone to all the trouble not when her favourite sweets, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, were readily available on the lunch trolley but it was such a sweet thought and she didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"Nothing's too good for you darl-Vicky," he said noticing the crowd still swarming around them and changing his endearment but his smile said it all.

"Thank you Mark," she said tucking the box under her arm carefully, "it's such a lovely thought." She'd eat a few while he was watching and give the rest to her mother later. She was pleased Markel couldn't have put on a better display even if he'd known he was in the spotlight.

Eager to keep the pleasing performance going and prove to her friend how wrong she was Victoire said, "Mark why don't you tell them that amusing story you told me the other morning?" she slipped her arm gently through his drawing him forward, "You know the one about the befuddled dwarf you met on the knight bus that one time."

"Oh that is a funny story," Markel said with an agreeable chuckle, "Well you see it was sometime last summer and some chums and I were coming back from a league match. You'd remember it. It was the one where the Thundelarra Thunderers made that unexpected jump to the top of the league and everyone was betting they'd beat France's pink boys by sheer gumption alone," Markel directed this last half towards Thomas who nodded eagerly. He probably didn't see Elyse's sudden wide grin or Victoire roll her eyes.

"Knight Bus," Victoire reminded him gently.

"Right anyway so my chums and I were all piling into the bus since the floo network was positively backed up and portkeys had to be organised in advance. The bus wasn't any joy either six or seven people crammed on every bed I tell you but for that match I would have endured riding a Thestral home. Best match I've ever seen. You just had to be there," Thomas nodded as if he knew exactly what Markel was going on about, Elyse smothered an outright laugh and Victoire jostled Markel with an elbow unkindly.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "So we'd all just managed to squeeze in before the bus took off and next thing you know this tiny dwarf came tumbling down the middle of the aisle. Of course we all thought that the sudden start had jolted him out of his seat, certainly knocked me about a bit, but then we realised he was properly tumbling. Like a little...what do the muggles call it, oh right acrobat. He popped up right behind the driver, who didn't need startling I might add, and began to tie the most complicated knots in his long beard all the while espousing the benefits of this miracle unknotting potion he'd apparently invented," Markel scoffed," As if anyone would believe that a bea_"

Whether it was unfortunate or fortuitous even later Victoire couldn't decide but that very moment, as she rounded a corner, she found herself colliding with a small figure in green edged robes and toppled towards the floor, arms and legs flying everywhere. The box of chocolates slid from her hands as she tried to brace herself and avoid landing on the other participant in her very own tumbling act.

She told herself that it was just the frustration of wasted effort that made him react the way he did, because of course with her usual grace and aplomb she'd landed backside first into the chocolates he'd gone to so much effort to acquire for her. Victoire could feel it all down her back all its luxurious strawberry and cream filling no doubt clotting together and staining her favourite dress. However that was still no reason for him to whip out his ebony wand and fire off a blindingly fast jinx on the unfortunate boy. Struggling to climb clumsily back to his feet, stuttering an apology, the unlucky second year tumbled right back down again as his legs turned to jelly.

"Mark!" she cried appalled as Thomas helped her to her feet. Markel loomed over the tiny Slytherin ready to cast yet another, no doubt nasty, spell he looked up just in time to neatly side step her attempt to glue his tongue to the roof of his mouth. It had been a pointless gesture anyway she reflected, as a sixth year Markel would have a firm grasp of wordless spells by now. But she accomplished her goal nonetheless, making Markel pause. The boy obviously no idiot made great use of the diversion scuttling away the moment Elyse's silent counter curse freed him.

"What did you do that for?" Markel roared his face a blazing mask. Victoire noted distantly that she wasn't the only one who lost some of their pretty when they were mad; she crossed her arms and stared him down. No stranger to hot tempers, having an utterly untameable one herself, she had every intention of simply waiting till his wore out. She was good at that. For a minute she felt like she was staring down a raging Minotaur till reason seemed to take hold and he made a conscious effort to regain control of himself. Victoire gave him the time he needed, waiting patiently as he calmed down studiously avoiding Elyse's meaningful gaze. She could see her friend mentally adding the incident to Markel's list of faults for future discussion and Victoire knew she wasn't going to be keen to hear Elyse's opinion on the matter. Thomas Victoire noticed had his own wand held carefully by his side and was watching Markel intently.

"Vicky," Markel said impatiently, "the boy practically flattened you. He definitely succeeded in squashing all of the chocolates." She shrugged lowering his still raised wand arm with gentle fingers.

"They're just chocolates," she said softly, "and I'm sorry that they're ruined too but it wasn't his fault. I was the one who wasn't looking where I was going." Markel was still breathing heavily so Victoire reached up and smoothed down his fringe in what she hoped was a soothing motion, "we'll sort something out with them later," she whispered. He seemed to relax under her ministrations.

The sound of heavy drops hitting the ground distracted her. Victoire trying to identify the sound looked around and straight into the baleful eyes of Teddy Lupin. He was clutching three packs of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum so tightly in his clenched fist that pellets were popping out and pinging against the window before bouncing to the floor. If they were meant for her as apology, as was standard for them, he seemed to have forgotten it. His hair today was a mousy brown that she'd not seen before that made him blend far more than normal; Victoire decided she didn't like it. She didn't think anyone else noticed him.

The uncomfortable flush to his cheeks said he'd once again seen far more then she would have liked. Victoire stared back evenly but her emotions weren't nearly as sanguine. She was frustrated with herself for giving him yet more cause to criticize her but she was also equally annoyed at him for not even giving her a chance.

"I'm sorry Vicky," Markel said seemingly unaware that he had only half her attention, "he took me by surprise.

Teddy's eyes flickered through a rapid change of colours and emotions but before they could settle into one she could hope to read he'd turned on his heel and walked back the way he'd come, still without saying a single word to her.

"I'll be right back," she told Markel brushing aside the comforting kiss he tried to drop to the corner of her jaw impatiently and slipping after a certain seventh year. Victoire followed his pale crop of brown hair, weaving through hungry students determinedly. Of course she didn't notice she'd lost him immediately stumbling along blindingly through carriages before she'd realised what he'd done.

"Coward," she muttered under her breath looking around wildly, carefully examining all the faces that passed her for traces of his tells. Having a metamorphmagus for a best friend certainly had its downsides.

"Vicky?" She started as a hand slid up her arm but it was only Markel staring down at her in concern, "Is everything okay? You ran away like I'd turned into your worst Boggart. It wasn't the thing with the Slytherin was it?" he said looking adorably troubled, "Because I said I was sorry. He caught me unawares and I reacted instinctively otherwise I would never..." Victoire turned so that she was facing him properly and smiled as if nothing was wrong, though her heart wasn't so sure.

"I know," she said a comforting hand on his neck and stretching up to place a swift and sweet kiss on his lips, "Really I understand," she insisted firmly, though she had a inkling she didn't completely, and sank back to flat feet with a sigh, "It wasn't that at all just I was looking for...," she rubbed her nose in annoyance as he twined his fingers through hers tugging her back the way they'd come, "...I mean I thought I saw_"

"Lupin!"

"Yes," Victoire said sheepishly, she hadn't realised he'd noticed Teddy. She also hadn't realised that he'd stopped, that is not until he gave a determined yank on her hand spinning her back into his arms. Arms that roughly pulled her against him as his mouth came down over hers. It was just like last time a sudden roar of flames and heat that heightened every feeling and threatened to wipe out all her common sense. He parted her lips deepening the kiss before a sense of modesty started to tickle the back of her mind. She broke the kiss before she lost her head completely and brought a hand up between placing it firmly on his chest putting at least a little distance between them. Over his shoulder she could see heads hanging out of compartments curiously. Traffic around them had stopped. The less than quiet whispers that ran up and down the corridor told her he's sufficiently raised suspicions.

"Mark," she gazed up at him, look of accusation ruined by her still parted lips and heavy breathing, "I thought we agreed to keep this quiet?" Far from looking apologetic he gazed down at her smugly before his eyes flicked sideways, glancing at the no doubt scandalized inhabitants of the cabin they'd just put on a show for. Victoire got a shock when she realised just who _they_ were.

Markel had noticed Teddy just not at the same time she had. There was no mistaking him this time. His features had returned to their usual form and his hair had brightened to an unmistakable turquoise. For of course the occupants of the compartment they'd stopped directly in front of were none other than Teddy and the blonde Hufflepuff who'd so eagerly informed Mark of Teddy's heroic mistletoe rescue.

The two couples stared back at each other in shared dismay and astonishment. Teddy and his conquest's mouths were hanging open unable to believe what they'd just seen, although that may not have been the only reason. How Teddy had found an empty compartment to take refuge in Victoire didn't know but it was obvious by their rumpled and slightly askew clothes just how much they'd been making use of it. If there'd been any doubt just what the two of them had been doing the way the pretty Hufflepuff was straddling Teddy's lap erased it.

Victoire smiled patronisingly at Teddy as he lifted heavily lidded mahogany eyes to hers and murmured, "Real mature Lupin."

"This is low even for him," Markel said unable to help putting in his own two sickles worth. Victoire shot him a venomous glare. She was certain that they hadn't stopped in front of this particular cabin accidently. Markel let go of her hastily as she pulled out her wand. Teddy was on his feet instantly, dislodging his cohort carelessly. If he'd known the brief struggle Victoire had with herself not to do something violent, like smash the glass between them, he would have looked even more worried. If nothing else it would have forced him into one of his fits of condescending concern, maybe. However in the end all she did was flick her wrist closing the blinds of their compartment with a sharp crack. The last thing she saw was Teddy lunging towards the door as his friend made a mew of disappointment.

"Come on," she growled grabbing Markel's hand none to gently and dragging him along behind her. No doubt Elyse and Thomas were tired of making awkward conversation and beginning to wonder where they'd gone.

There was a loud clatter of a door slamming open behind them and Vic heard Teddy shout, "Vicky wait," but she just ignored him. Let him have a taste of his own medicine he'd had his chance to talk to her.

"I'm sorry Vic," Markel said trotting faster so that he was at least walking behind her instead of being dragged, "I honestly didn't know that Lupin and Stephanie were planning this." She shot him another filthy glare still not happy with him for using her as such obvious retaliation but she also hadn't realised that he was on first name basis with Teddy's little friend. He looked as unsettled as she felt and it occurred to Victoire for the first time that maybe she wasn't the only intended target of this childish game. She slowed so he could catch up and walk beside her.

"At least we know now why Lupin didn't put up more of a fight about us. He already had comfort waiting for him," Markel said. Bitter, just like fury, didn't suit him at all well. Normally her rampant curiosity would have insisted she ask just what sort of history Markel had with Stephanie but she found right now she just didn't care. She sighed gustily and Markel looked sidelong her before slinging a consoling arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

"Wow Vicky you're really tense," he said. Victoire weary of constant bickering and mind games settled into his side gratefully, "He really knows how to push your buttons doesn't?"

"You have no idea," Victoire muttered into his collar, glad that it hid her expression of confused emotions.

"Well," Markel said tucking his other arm around her loosely as they walked, "I'm sorry that he isn't taking this more sportingly but I suppose Lupin just can't handle the fact that you're growing up, without him. But sometimes that's just the way it happens. Friends grow apart, its a fact of life," She wondered if pressed so close he was able to feel the way her heart suddenly jumped in a flutter of sudden panic. The thought that Teddy wouldn't get over this had never occurred to her. "Still," he said tucking her chin playfully, the way Teddy did sometimes, "at least you know he can't chase me off. Neither of them can." Strangely the thought didn't offer her any comfort.

"Vicky are you okay?" was the first thing Elyse said as they finally returned to their own cabin, "your cheeks are all flushed?" Victoire had expected some awkwardness between her and Thomas when they got back but not for them to be sitting on opposite ends of opposite seats their faces turned resolutely away. She looked closer Thomas' hair was even more rumpled then normal and there were points of high colour in both their cheeks. Victoire could feel a smile pull at the corners of her lips.

"Mine aren't the only ones," she said shifting her gaze between them meaningfully, "Anything _interesting _happen while we were gone?" Victoire teased them. Elyse blushed even harder but if she was hoping for an admission she was destined for disappointment.

All Thomas said was, "Oh sure your sister decided to pay us a visit. And can I just say when she decides you're keeping a secret about something she wants to know from her she can be almost as terrifying as you in a mood," he gave a mock shudder.

"You're never terrifying," Markel said dutifully kissing her on the cheek and taking a seat. It was a very pretty lie and Victoire almost smiled.

"It would be good if you could give her a straight answer on the Teddy issue so she'll stop interrogating us," Thomas added hopefully, "when I didn't have an answer readily available I thought she was going to tie my tongue in permanent knots." Markel gave him a comforting clap on the back.

"If I had a straight answer I'd gladly give it to her," Victoire said, slumping into the seat beside Elyse glumly.

"Still no change," Elyse said sympathetically.

"Oh there's definitely been a change," Markel said darkly making Elyse and Thomas glance at each other curiously. They looked away quickly.

"No change," Victoire said firmly giving Markel a significant look, "Teddy's still a world class prat."

"And more," Markel said cryptically earning him a kick in the ankle.

"Mysterious," Thomas joked wagging his eyebrows, "oh and speaking of mysterious," he said rummaging amongst the lunchtime debris purposefully, "before I forget entirely this arrived for you Vicky while you were gone," he tossed her a thick envelope smugly, "I think they want you to reconsider."

Victoire flipped the heavy envelope over and groaned for sure enough there was the familiar wax circle pressed with a tri-pronged flower. She really didn't have the time or energy right now to wonder what had changed that they'd decided to contact her again but there it was, the Hellebore Society had returned.


	7. Chapter 7: The Merriest Time of Year

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the dear anavihs who says she likes fireworks ;) **

**You guys are the best. Thanks for the review:**

_**RuriGil: **_**I'm sorry you feel so. Victoire isn't as daft as she seems but she is very, very stubborn and prideful, like most teenagers.**

_**anavihs: **_**Vic didn't like it very much either. Maybe she'll find a use for that hex later on. ;)**

_**DreamyCappuccino: **_**What a flood of reviews. :D You're now in the majority of opinion. **

_**Katriinaa: **_**I love you for picking up on that, and no its still not who you think. **

_**Cpickers:**_** Thank you and I'll try.**

* * *

><p>The letter, Victoire found, contained much of the same thing as the last with few new embellishments, stuff like '<em>an esteemed member insisted that you be given a chance to reconsider' <em>and '_your merits have been listed quite extensively' _and, Thomas' favourite, '_we offer you an additional 300 Galleons for your services'. _Victoire noticed that even amongst all the flattery and pretty words they still hadn't found space to elaborate on their core mandates however since the general consensus in her compartment was that she should seriously consider their offer she'd reluctantly agreed to think about it thoroughly before replying. Mark especially had been most eager that she view the offer for what it really was, a splendid opportunity. In truth she'd barely touched it since then, she hadn't had a chance to.

Dominique, having decided some great secret was being kept from her simply would not leave her alone and had taken to trailing her every waking step. Between her sister, lamenting a certain metamorphmagus' existence and the stress of Christmas day Victoire had little time enough to breathe freely let alone think about answering a stuffy letter. And only Christmas had any real promise of ending soon.

"Vic-Vicky focus here," Dominique said snapping imperious fingers under Victoire's nose. Her sister was infuriating at the best of times but at such an early hour her perky attitude and worse her perfect hair made Victoire feel like leaping at her. It was far too early in the morning for this but since it had only been last night that Dom had caught her trying to smuggle one more read through of her letter, and been furiously refused the same option, Victoire had no hope that her sister would relent, even for the excuse of insomnia.

"Hmm what were we talking about?" Victoire asked.

"Finally the Inferius shows some awareness," Louis said snarkily pushing past her rudely to scrounge some toast.

"And they say I'm not a morning person," Victoire muttered tugging her pyjama top further down. Really the fact that she hadn't even had time to change before Dominique came barging into her room so unceremoniously was a good indication of just how early it was.

"Urgh," muttered Louis eyeing her pyjama top in disgust, "do you have to wear that shirt?" Victoire looked down at the comfortable T-shirt she wore as an almost too short nightgown, and smiled, it was one of her favourites. Every Christmas despite the cold she pulled it out and greeted the faded picture of a Hippogriff in a Santa's hat like an old friend. Despite it being worn through and old enough that the original colour was indiscernible (the going guess was white) his crooked, gap toothed grin never failed to cheer her up. Unlike _some_ friends he was there year after year.

"What you don't like it?" she asked pulling at the edge of the T-shirt cheerfully.

"No, it looks like the Hippogriff's in pain," Louis said, "Besides its indecent," he eyes her bare legs in distaste.

"Grow up and deal with it," Victoire said sweetly.

"Can we get back to the point here," Dominique said in exasperation.

"What point?" Victoire snapped, Louis' charming morning mood catching.

"You telling me who wrote you that letter," Dominique ground out. Perky as she was still susceptible to early morning needling.

"I'll do nothing of the sort," Victoire said scattering yoghurt on her muesli.

"It was Brian wasn't it?" Dom persisted. Victoire rolled her eyes, "Teddy? No his friend Thomas? Certainly not Pretrev," Dom paused dramatically giving Victoire a severe look, "I hope it's not that blundering Quidditch oaf Saunders?" Their father wandered in then saving Dominique from a nasty hex to make antlers sprout from her perfect hair. Bill Weasley assumed a long-suffering expression as his eyes feel on his three teenage children.

"Victoire," he moaned, "I thought I asked you to change into something a little more decent." Victoire shrugged and stretched her arms over her head with a lazy yawn feeling the satisfying crack of tired muscles. Unbidden her shirt hitched slightly higher on her legs.

"I put on some pyjama shorts," she said though since you couldn't see them they probably weren't much consolation.

"Ewww does that mean you didn't have them on earlier," Louis cried backing out of the kitchen in disgust. Victoire poked her tongue out at him.

"One day of the year without fighting is all I ask?" her father said looking heavenward, "Is that really too difficult a Christmas miracle?" Her mother floated in then as usual shaming Victoire, even more so then Dominique, with her effortless beauty.

"Merry Chreeztmas everybody," she said brightly bending to kiss Victoire's father in a cloud of silver blond hair. Dominique chose to make her exit then rolling her blue eyes as she went. Victoire didn't exactly blame her, for people of their age her parents could still act disgustingly in love. Her mother broke the kiss smiling and went to pick strawberries from the bush she'd coaxed into growing on their windowsill. Her father went back to his paper.

"If no-one minds I'm going to the Burrow early when I'm done here," Victoire told her family, chewing through strawberry strewn muesli quickly.

"Any particular reason?" her Father asked absently.

_To escape your other daughter's interrogation, smash something where it won't be noticed and maybe get some dating advice from your baby sister,_ "Just to help out," Victoire said. Her father nodded eyes glued to the morning paper so fixedly that the toast he raised to his mouth missed and landed marmalade down in his lap.

Victoire was disinclined to believe her Uncle's when they spun tales of her father in his wild days her mother waved her wand brusquely and the mess vanished.

"That eez a lovely thought Vic-twah," she said, "Just make sure you change before you go."

"Of course Maman, I'll go do it now," Victoire said sliding off her stool and pecking her mother on the cheek. Her Dad definitely caught that part of the conversation.

"Why do I bother?" her Father said throwing up his hands in frustration. Victoire giggled and pressed the mug of coffee she'd been preparing him into his hand.

"Because you love us," she said kissing his scarred cheek sweetly.

"Well then," he said, melting easily. He never _could_ never hold anger as well as the rest of his family, "Make sure you let your Grandmother know we'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Sure thing," Victoire said and skipped lightly to her bedroom anticipating a restful morning with her little cousins and grandparents.

Of course none of her plans ever went so well. She found when she arrived, skidding wildly out of the fireplace, that she wasn't the first one with the same idea. Teddy was in the sitting room amusing his younger god-siblings by distorting his features into animal snouts. He looked up mouth pursed into a bill as she shook green soot off her blue dress.

"Don't you think you're a bit old for that, Duck-face?" she snapped. He immediately sat up ramrod straight features instantly switching to normal Teddy's thin severe mouth. Of course she'd expected Teddy, practically adopted Potter child as he was, to be there for Christmas at the Burrow but not until there was a crushing mass of relatives for her to hide in. The fact that he always seemed to outsmart her made her irritable.

"Vicky!" Lily screeched throwing herself across the sitting room and clamping her small arms around Victoire's legs, "Vicky! Vicky! Vicky!" jumping up and down, almost sending them both toppling back into the fireplace, "Teddy was a bat, and a dog, and a donkey."

"Yes Teddy certainly was an ass," Victoire said thinly glaring at him. Gently he set Albus aside and rose to his feet.

"Victoire," he said steadily, the one word heavy with meaning. Victoire had spent the better part of the last week mentally preparing for the battle she knew they'd inevitably end up having but if he thought they were going to have it here and now, on Christmas, in her Grandparents' house he was very wrong.

Victoire cut him off before he could start, "Hey little firecracker," she said hefting Lily onto one hip, "where's your Mum?" Lily pointed and Victoire smiled, "Show me the way." Lily grabbed a tuft of strawberry blonde hair in both hands and steered her like a horse. Albus seized Teddy's hand as he moved to follow.

"You promised you'd do your Snape impression," Albus whined. Really the poor kid was perversely fascinated with that man. She supposed anyone would be fascinated by their namesakes, and admittedly Albus' were interesting ones to have but personally Victoire thought he was taking it a bit too far.

Her Aunt wasn't in the kitchen when Victoire, now piggybacking a squirming Lily, entered but her Uncle Harry was. Even famous war heroes were press-ganged into Christmas chores in this household

"Oh hello Vicky, I didn't know you were coming early," her Uncle said elbow deep in a sudsy sink, "the rest of the family here too? Gin will have a fit. She was counting on having at least a few more hours to prepare." Lily was reluctant to climb off Victoire's back at first but disappeared fast enough when Albus' peal of laughter echoed around them.

"No just me," Victoire assured him skirting carefully around a knife happily dicing vegetables, "I thought I'd come early and see if there wasn't something useful I could do."

"In that case be prepared for tears of joy," he joked with a smile, "I think she's on the fourth floor, something about a nest of doxies spreading. Your grandparents aren't as young as they used to be and can't catch all these things." From the way he said it Victoire thought he'd probably heard a lot about it this morning already. Victoire dithered, she'd been hoping to have a quiet word with Aunt Ginny but now that she was here she realised there was something Uncle Harry _could_ help her with.

"Actually Uncle Harry I was wondering..." she said sidling up to him. He drew his wand and waved it but the plates only rattled feebly in response. Her Uncle sighed, he may have been the youngest wizard to ever become an Auror but her Uncle Harry was utterly hopeless when it came to everyday household spells.

"Can I ask some advice?" Victoire said taking out her own wand and flicking it expertly. Her Uncle shot her a look caught between gratefulness and warning.

"I'll give you some for free," he said as she sat on the kitchen top to avoid the cutlery now flying around their heads, "No magic outside of school or a poor Auror Uncle might be forced to report you."

"Ha-hah," Victoire said dryly knowing he'd never do anything of the sort, "It's about business partnerships."

"Hmm," Harry said absently his head buried in the cupboard as he put the already clean plates away.

"One type in particular," she said carefully drawing patterns on the bench top with a finger lazily. Her Uncle's head popped out and regarded her suspiciously.

"One type in particular," he repeated thoughtfully, "Victoire you're only fifteen it's far too early for you to be thinking about business enterprises. Has someone been trying to co-coerce you into working for them? I can have a word with them if you want." Teddy wasn't the only one who could be overly protective of her. Victoire kicked her legs against the cupboard idly as if her interest was just casual.

"Oh nothing like that," she said. Her Uncle's eyes narrowed but he ducked his head back into the cupboard. "Some organisations have expressed a... wish of me perhaps working with them in the future," she said carefully, "Say I thinking about considering it how would I go about finding out which ones were decent sorts? You know theoretically."

Plates crashed inside the cupboard, "I'd start by telling them who your Uncles are and see if they stick around," her Uncle said wincing, desperately trying to stop kitchenware from tumbling out.

"If they didn't know that already I'd have to wonder why they were asking me in the first place," Victoire shot back.

"That's true," he said absently.

"Uncle Harry!" Victoire exclaimed exasperated. Her Uncle slowly, cautiously withdrew his hands from the cupboard sighing with relief when nothing toppled over. He swept back his fringe and turned vivid green eyes on Victoire.

"Theoretically?" he asked and Victoire nodded, "Well if it was me I'd go straight to the source," her Uncle said climbing to his feet and washing his hands in the sink, "You can't always trust what other people and even some publications tell you about organisations. Always remember everyone has a bias," he continued shaking off a lurid purple tea towel that swarmed over to him, over eager to dry his hands. Victoire knew that he was speaking from experience, "If you want to find out what a group is really about its best to see it with your own two eyes. The only opinion you can always trust is your own Vicky, and trusted Uncles of course," he looked at her slyly, "If you told me who they were I'd be able to give you _my_ opinion of them."

"Nice try," Victoire laughed.

"Victoire I'm not sure I'm comfortable with strangers contacting you with business propositions," he said seriously, "and I don't think your parents would be either. What does Teddy think of all this?"

Victoire's expression soured but she was saved from answering that particular question by, what sounded like, rapid cannon-fire erupting from the first sitting room fireplace. Something rather large fell with a deafening crash and accompanying peals of delight.

"That would be George," Harry said flinching as a violent pink Catherine wheel careened past close enough that the tips of his dishevelled hair caught alight. Victoire's dress caught on the edge of a cupboard handle in her haste to scramble of the counter. Her wand was already in hand.

"Excuse me for a second, there's something I've been meaning to have a word with my dear Uncle George about." She was halfway to the door when her Uncle's rough voice stopped her.

"Victoire," Harry said warningly. She looked back at him lashes fluttering innocently, "I mean it about the no magic." Victoire raised her hands and mimed cleaning kitchenware pointedly.

"Are you sassing me?" her Uncle said eyebrow rising in amusement.

"Oh not at all," Victoire said her smile far too sweet, "I just think you need to remember who'll be watching your children tonight when you and the other Uncles are getting drunk."

"Is that a threat?" Harry said, "I'll have _you_ remember missy that I am a world famous Auror. I defeated the most powerful dark lord ever before you were even born," he said wagging a menacing finger at her. Victoire struggled and failed to keep a straight face.

"You can't scare me," she said, "I've seen you play horsey."

"Oh yeah," he cried jumping at her fingers wriggling threateningly. Victoire shrieked racing around the table, she'd forgotten just how fast Uncle Harry could be.

Thankfully for her Aunt Ginny chose just that moment to interrupt them, her muttering voice suddenly audible as she came down the stairs, "How many times do we have to tell him not to travel with fireworks in the floo-network? You'd almost think he was the youngest," then she yelled, "Harry have you finished the kitchen? The sooner you're done the sooner I can come through and redo it." Harry put a finger to his lips and winked.

"You're off the hook if you let me have this one," he whispered. Victoire shrugged and he smiled, "Its all right sweetheart the kitchen is spotless." There was a moment of silence before Aunt Ginny walked into the room looking wonderfully pretty and completely sceptical. She surveyed the indeed spotless room startled. Uncle Harry's chest swelled proudly not noticing the humouring smile on his wife's face.

"Thank you Victoire," Ginny said as her Uncle's shoulders sagged, "It's good to know that there'll be some decent help around this morning."

"But…" he stuttered feebly. Ginny gave a tinkling laugh and patted her husband on the cheek comfortingly.

"It's okay darling I love you anyway," she said rising on tiptoes to peck her husband on the lips. Victoire smiled as her Uncle sighed in resignation.

"Well I suppose that's compensation enough," Harry said with a sheepish grin staring down at his wife. Ginny looked up adoringly at her husband and Victoire deciding to give them some privacy left the room and went in search of her dear old Uncle George.

To say that the Weasley family Christmas was an experience would be like saying a hippogriff was simply a grumpy horse, there was always something going down and it was all usually quite loud. Uncle George's typically weren't the only fireworks of the day. Victoire was trying her utmost not to be the one who started off the show, avoiding Teddy as best she could which given the amount of things going on and work needing to be done shouldn't have been too difficult. However she'd underestimated Teddy's determination yet again. It didn't help that her family seemed to have collectively agreed to make today as trying as possible.

Uncle George, ears still ringing from her Grandmother's boxing and tirade, mercifully didn't attempt to pin her under any Mistletoe but that didn't stop some of Victoire's other relatives from trying the same thing. In no time at all the whole Weasley family, down to the last cousin, could be found in the Burrow somewhere and far too many seemed intent on getting her under the wily plant. Roxanne in particular seemed to be out to prove something constantly getting under Victoire's feet in an attempt to trip her under Mistletoe. Even Aunt Audrey tried to sneakily nudge her under a particular sprig as they all sat down for present time, thankfully Victoire moved aside at the last minute and her Aunt got her own daughter Lucy instead.

Then of course came the presents themselves. No-one could ever accuse the Weasleys of not having a sense of humour or of not doing things their own way. The presents under the giant Weasley tree were all wrapped in newspaper and magazine clippings rather than traditional wrapping paper and the recipient was simply who the article was about.

Funny and frugal it was a tradition started unexpectedly by her Uncle Charlie who'd found a particularly amusing article one year about George charming his then girlfriend Angelina with the gift of bludger repelling underwear, valuable when you played on a professional team, and decided it would make great wrapping paper. Her Uncle still maintained that such underwear did not exist but Aunt Angelina always hid a secretive smile when the subject came up.

It had taken less than a year for the rest of the family to adopt the custom. There were usually few to be found about the younger Weasley's and far too many specifically about Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry. Apparently people were reluctant even seventeen years later to give up entirely the idea that her Aunt and Uncle didn't have something going on. Uncle Ron typically used those articles for kindling.

Victoire had gotten a few interesting ones herself over the years. This year she got among presents that included new WWW Wonder Witch products and seven packs of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, four standard magazine fashion fodder pages, an article on how best to achieve her own glowing mane, a newspaper clipping claiming she was part banshee and liked to lure men to their deaths (she made a paper plane of that one and aimed it at Louis' eye), a lovely feature on how she'd grown over the years (complete with mortifying baby pictures) _and _one very troubling double page spread about her love life. It seemed news of her relationship had finally leaked.

Under a charming snapshot of her looking delightedly up at Teddy as he whispered in her ear way back at the start of the year in Diagon Alley was the title _Victoire Weasley Forgoes Harry Potter's Godson_. If that hadn't been embarrassing enough just underneath in tiny lettering it went on to say:

**'**_Rumours abound that Victoire Weasley, wizarding world's darling, related to some of this world's most famous wizards has finally gotten her first boyfriend, dashing, young, quidditch captain Markel Saunders. But what does this mean for our favourite little metamorphmagus, Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter's own godson who has long since been assumed her beau find out in Aurora Gables' new feature pg. 4._

Victoire crushed the offensive article into a tiny ball promising retribution on Miss Aurora Gables, and her blasted peacock quill. Really the only mercy was that the rest of her family seemed to have missed it too.

"Bad?" Aunt Hermione asked producing a quill of her own and a scrap of parchment. Her Aunt kept an exhaustive record of journalists that took the concept of free speech a bit too far.

Forcing a calm breath Victoire replied, "Not at all." Uncle George cackled earning him paper ball to the temple and a fierce warning glare. It wasn't hard to see who'd found that particular story. Her Uncle, as she'd known he would, retaliated with his own missile and soon the room was a snowstorm of paper projectiles. Victoire definitely saw a transfigured paper pirate ship soar overhead before her Grandmother marched into the room announcing dinner. Her grandmother may have been of an advanced age but she still cooked better than any house-elf.

Victoire pausing to nudge the incriminating article into the fire that roared in the grate was too slow in the scrum that followed and found when she finally made it to the long table in the garden that the only seat remaining was directly across from Teddy. Dominique on the left of the space looked up at her wickedly.

"Problem?" she asked sweetly.

Their mother well practised at recognising the stirrings of a fight snapped, "Dominique, Victoire not now. _Is _there a problem with your seat Victoire because we're all waiting on you?" Victoire, muttering darkly, took the seat grudgingly making sure her elbow 'slipped' as she squeezed in.

"Not at all," Victoire said again, waiting till everyone had turned away to manoeuvre a jar of enchanted blue fire between herself and Teddy. The way he was tracking her every move was starting to grate on her nerves, as the effort of holding it all in seemed to be grating on him.

Mountains of roast pork and steaming vegetables appeared on their plates then distracting them for some time, though Victoire was aware of Teddy staring at her moodily throughout the meal. It only took for the second course, warm pumpkin pie and cool apple cider, for Dominique to start meddling. Under the cover of exploding wizard crackers her sister leaned forward and said loudly enough that even Uncle Percy on Victoire's right looked up, "So Teddy what do you say is going on between Saunders and our Vicky?" Teddy looked to Victoire for cues but she turned resolutely away, asking Uncle Charlie on Teddy's left to pull a firecracker with her. She half hoped it would drown out the entire conversation, but of course she had no such luck.

"I'm sure I don't know," Teddy said thickly. Deciding for once it seemed to not provoke Victoire's ire further.

"Don't be tiresome of course you do," Dominique said sweeping his unsatisfactory answer aside, "What I really want to know is what you _think_ about it?" Teddy was silent for so long that Victoire couldn't help peeking at him again. He was staring Dominique down unwaveringly, some silent argument just visible in the heated looks passing between them.

"_I_ think Victoire needs someone more on her level of intelligence, someone we know won't be cowed by her temper, someone who can keep up with her mentally," Dominique said with a fixed smile, "Don't you agree Teddy?"

Teddy crossed his arms and regarded Dominique archly, "Vicky already knows my opinion on this matter and she doesn't want nor need me to repeat it?" Dominique's smile slipped and Victoire thought she heard a dull thud under the table like her booted foot had too. To his credit Teddy didn't wince but he did jerk enough that Victoire noticed.

"Don't you agree Teddy?" Dominique repeated voice clipped. For some unknown reason Victoire's sister seemed to think she was helping Teddy. Victoire thought Teddy had the right of it though, she really didn't want to hear his opinion on it again, especially now that Dominique's furious snarl was beginning to attract attention. Dominique must have made to kick him in the shin again because there was suddenly a loud, distinctly female squeal from the direction of their feet.

"Ow!" They all jumped.

"Rosie!" Uncle Ron bellowed from the other end of the table. Rose's brown haired head popped up between Victoire and Dominique's chairs grumpily.

"What?"

"Rose Weasley what are you doing crawling around everyone's feet?" Aunt Hermione said perplexedly.

"It was Albus' idea," Rose said crossly pale hand rubbing the egg forming on her crown.

"Was not," Albus said appearing between his mother and Aunt Angelina, earning himself a gentle cuff on the shoulder.

"Was too," Rose snapped, "You were the one who wanted to catch the mice from the crackers so we could use them for your experiment." Albus' only reply was to poke out his tongue. Victoire drew the poor child into her lap.

"Poor Rosie," she said pushing back Rose's fringe and peering at the bump sympathetically, "That looks like it hurts."

"Vicky," Uncle Ron said impatiently, "don't coddle her, she's supposed to be in trouble. It's her own fault for crawling around down there anyway," Victoire and Rose sitting in her lap turned matching puppy dog eyes on her Uncle piteously. Someone giggled, "Oh fine," her Uncle said, "Rosie you're not in trouble but no more scrounging around under there." Rose nodded once sharply then let her aching head fall back on Victoire's shoulder with a moan.

"Thanks," she said. Victoire stroked her favourite cousin's hair soothingly.

"No, thank you," Victoire whispered, "That's the second time this year you've saved me from unpleasant conversations." Rose regarded Victoire then Teddy inquiringly. Victoire nodded to her silent question with a laugh, Rose really was a most precocious child.

"Want to share a custard tart?" Victoire asked as the desert course floated out of the kitchen and settled in front of them. In answer Rose swung her legs round to the front, her bushy mane hiding Teddy completely and thankfully from view, and tucked in. The rest of the meal went by in relative peace. Neither Dominique nor Teddy tried to resume the conversation with Rose sitting between them chattering away about all she'd learned from her books this year. In fact the biggest occurrence was Albus sneaking up behind them and pulling apart a wizarding cracker with a heart stopping CRACK!

Victoire blinded by blue smoke definitely felt something small and furry scurry down her arm before she was distracted by someone jamming something on her head. When the smoke cleared Victoire found she had gained a round green wizard's cap and lost Rose, who no longer in her lap, was chasing after Albus furiously. Victoire pushed the small cap with its bursting silver stars out of her eyes and watched in amusement as her cousins wove through the near empty chairs of the table.

She sat bolt upright. Though she hadn't noticed her family leave the table she was certainly noticing their absence now. For without Rose to distract her Victoire could clearly see the situation she'd let herself get into.

Aunt Angelina and Victoire's mother were helping her Grandparents in the kitchen, Aunts Hermione and Lily were putting the younger kids to bed and Freddie and James having escaped their mothers were off in the darkness causing some mischief. The Uncles, except for Charlie who was telling Aunt Audrey earnestly about the playful nature of dragons, had disappeared into a corner of the garden entirely. Dominique and Molly had moved some seats away so they could plot in relative secrecy which meant Victoire only had one companion left...Teddy.

Immediately, as realisation hit her, she made to rise but Teddy, who'd only been waiting for her full attention pounced, reaching across the table and catching her hand, "Wait Vic please, don't just ignore me?"

Victoire not nearly ready to forgive him and make peace shot him a decidedly cool look, "I thought this was what you wanted Teddy. I mean only a few days ago you were doing the same to me."

"That _was_ petty of me, but I really need to talk to you now," he insisted dragging on her hand and keeping her seated.

"You had your chance to talk to me," Victoire said coolly trying to shake off his clinging grip, "it's not my fault you chose to play a stupid game of Show and Tell instead." When he answered his voice was very low.

"That had nothing to do with you." Victoire tilted her head sideways.

"Really? So you picked someone that Mark has history with by a_ccident_?" she said patronisingly. Teddy held her eyes firmly.

"I hadn't meant for either of you to see it."

"Ah yes, that's why you had the blinds wide open," she said sarcastically. His hand tightened around hers as if he knew she was seconds away from stalking off.

"I didn't realise they were." Victoire leaned in close too so they were almost touching noses across the table.

"Did you or didn't you pick Stephanie to get back at Mark?" she hissed. He stayed damningly silent. Victoire pushed her chair back so forcefully that it nearly toppled over, "I can't believe you'd stoop this low Teddy."

"Vicky..." he said pleadingly. Victoire planted both hands firmly on the table and gave him the full force of her glare.

"Don't Vicky me Lupin," she said, "It was cute when you were six and _accidentally_ ate my favourite crayon but it's not going to work now." He bristled, hair standing on end just as if he were a real werewolf cub.

"Since when did you start calling me Lupin?"

"Since you started being such a prat," Vicky said but Teddy had his own answer.

"Since you started hanging out with Saunders," he corrected. Victoire's eyes narrowed, chin tilting up mulishly. He'd just been waiting to say all this she could tell. Well she didn't care how long he'd been holding in this lecture she wasn't going to him the gratification of having it, not here.

"I'm not doing this with you Lupin. Not _now_," Victoire hissed glancing round at her scattered relatives significantly, already they'd begun to draw more attention than just her sister and Molly. The Uncle's tucked away in a dark corner of the garden with a couple of dusty bottles were shinning dull wand light their way. She spun on her heel fully intending to make a dramatic exit, she would have made it too if Aunt Audrey hadn't chosen just that minute to notice her.

"Victoire," she said warmly turning away from her conversation with Charlie, "little Vicky. You've gotten so grown up. How come we haven't heard any of _your_ adventures from this year? I'm sure you and Teddy have been getting into all sorts of trouble," her Aunt said guilelessly as Victoire made to pass. Victoire burdened with the hard drummed lesson of manners was unable to pass her Aunt without answering.

"Not at all," Victoire said tightly for the third time that night. The woman who had produced the unfailingly, calm, composed Molly could be forgiven for being unable to read the tension in the air. Her Uncle George could not.

"Our little Vicky's just being modest," Uncle George's voice said floating up from behind the rhododendrons where with the help of Louis he was setting out fireworks for his annual family display, "she's been having all sorts of fun at Hogwart's haven't you, _Vixen_," he said bating not just her but also Teddy who had come up behind her determinedly. Victoire vowed to find whoever the little sneak at Hogwarts was and string them from the Astronomy tower.

"Guess Saunders got the publicity he wanted then," Teddy muttered. Victoire flexed her shoulder muscles armouring herself against the insult.

"Sore loser just doesn't suit you Lupin," she said calmly not even looking at him. Aunt Audrey on the other hand was staring hard between the two of them warily.

"Me! What have I lost?" Teddy said wildly, unable to weather her indifference, "You're the one who's thrown away all sense of decency," he accused. Victoire dragged nails down her face in despair, why did they have to do this now. She didn't see her Aunt start to back away.

"Would you just stop?" Victoire cried turning on him.

"Why should I?" Teddy threatened.

"And here come the fireworks," she heard Molly mutter sinking lower in her seat and pulling the vulture stuffed hat on her head over her eyes uneasily, she hated confrontation.

Dominique sat up straighter, "Early?" she asked and then spotted the two of them, "Oh goody the pre-show entertainment," she said shamelessly settling down to watch.

"Because you're really pushing the limits of our friendship now," she snapped, "It's not like you're in such a great moral position yourself to be pointing fingers at me. That whole performance with Stephanie on the train definitely showed a distinct lack of control."

"That was different," Teddy growled.

"Of course it was," Victoire agreed, "_I _didn't do it for public display."

"Snap," Freddie cackled.

"Oho-ho-ho," George said, "Are you going to take that lying down Ted?" Victoire flashed him a look as pointed as daggers, she wasn't finished.

"You're not going to treat me like a naughty little child Teddy. I've done nothing wrong," she said emphasising the last two words with sharp pokes to his chest. He loomed over her fiercely. The uneasy truce she'd forced for the sake of Christmas was unravelling fast. She could see it in the way his eyes were suddenly flashing.

"You think so," he growled, "because my opinion differs.

"Merlin you are such a hypocrite," Victoire yelled.

"Ahh," said Uncle George as if he'd only belatedly realised the nest of vipers he'd prodded, "geez kids keep it down," he said looking anxiously towards the house and the womenfolk, "come on guys calm down." He was making desperate shushing motions but the two of them were far past that point.

"Me, I'm the hypocrite?" Teddy exclaimed and she nodded, "You're the hypocrite Victoire you go around preaching about waiting for the right guy but the first chance you get you find a secluded corner…"

"Don't Teddy," Victoire threatened with a nervous glance at her father.

"…and snog the brains out of the biggest womanising git that Hogwarts has to offer," Teddy spat disgusted. Her dad choked on his swig of firewhiskey.

"No Teddy that would be you," Victoire hissed back as James whooped and was silenced instantly by his father's glare, "What the hell is your problem?"

"He was all over you," Teddy snapped as if that justified everything. Molly thumped Victoire's father on the back anxiously as he made a strangled noise.

"Exactly where I wanted him, _not_ that it's any of your bloody business," she hissed back aware that their screaming had caught the attention of the whole household; she could see the little ones hanging out of an upstairs window dangerously. That muscle in Teddy's jaw jumped. She lowered her voice, "When did it become a crime to kiss your boyfriend anyway?" He looked for the entire world as if she had literally stunned him and it was_ very_ satisfying.

"You're dating Saunders?" he said weakly.

"No you're not," her dad said furiously, stalking over to them.

"Dad not now," Victoire said.

"We will discuss this now," he said with authority. Victoire turned on her father then.

"Dad I will discuss this with you later when I am good and ready and I will take whatever punishment you doll out without complaint but right now I'm busy so," she waved a hand already feeling terrible, "just back off." Her father's mouth popped closed and he dropped meekly into a chair by Uncle George, who patted him on the back a tad too enthusiastically. Victoire knew she'd really be in for it later, especially when her mother got hold of her.

"You're dating Saunders?" Teddy repeated slowly as if giving her a chance to change her mind.

"What the hell did you think I was doing? Is your opinion of me really so low that you'd think I'd go around kissing anyone like _that_ if I _wasn't_ dating them? _I_ at least have some decorum." Teddy's anger seemed to have abruptly vanished because the barb didn't even scratch him.

"Please tell me you're kidding, Vicky," he said expression very grim, it was only more fuel for her blazing temper.

"WHAT is your problem Lupin?" she snapped, she'd never been angrier at him before, "Are you jealous that someone else might share in my attention for once? Is that what this petty feud with Markel is about? Because I can't think of any other reason you'd act like this," he flinched like she'd struck a raw nerve, "WHY do you find it so hard to believe that someone like him could actually like me?"

"Because he doesn't like _you_," Teddy exploded, "He likes your _body_ which you seemed more than happy to give him." Victoire gasped the sound echoed by a dozen voices around her. Everyone looked shocked, including Teddy, that he had ventured that far. Shame already chased regret across his face but it was too late the tenuous restraint on her temper had snapped and there was no pulling it back.

Someone uttered a dull, "Uh-oh."

"How dare you, you rat-faced, pig headed, right royal arse!" she spat stalking towards him, an avenging goddess with wand in hand. He grabbed her wrist tightly as it swung towards him a hex already on her tongue. The tip of her wand was throwing off sparks that just grazed his chin but he stared her down his expression more serious then she'd ever seen his eyes a swirling mass of changing colours.

"You know it's the truth," he said voice rueful but also resolute. She opened her mouth to utter the hex only to have her wand fly out of her hand. The look she shot Uncle Harry as he caught her wand was lethal.

"Victoire stop," her father commanded. This time she didn't even bother with her wand pulling back her arm and slapping Teddy, hard enough that he rocked back on his heels.

"Stay away from me Lupin or so help me Merlin I will not be held responsible for the consequences." No-one stopped her dramatic exit this time, her heels cracking furiously against the kitchen steps as she thumped up them and slammed the kitchen door behind her so hard that the entire first floor rattled.

She stood on the other side of the door for quite a few minutes just breathing heavily trying to take control of her emotions aware that her relatives, not outside, were clustered in the doorway, the younger ones staring at her warily. If she looked like her birdlike Veela ancestors then she didn't care.

It was just bad timing that found Professor Longbottom and his wife Hannah stepping out of the dusty fireplace and into the strained silence at just that moment. They looked around in understandable confusion; the Burrow was never this quiet.

"Is this a bad time?" Hannah asked, rosy cheeks crinkling in concern, and as so often happens with strong emotions that was enough to flip a switch and turn the tide. Victoire threw her arms around Hannah's neck crying stormily.

"Oh dear," Hannah said to sitting room audience, "I guess the fireworks started without us."


	8. Chapter 8: The Hellebore Society

**A/N: I understand that due to my joining the prologue with chapter one caused many of you not to be able to leave replies since fanfiction considered them duplicate reviews. Sorry about that. **

**For those of you who found a way to get them to me anyway thank you for the rest of you if you wanted to leave a review here's another chapter and another chance:**

_**MarauderGal66**_**: Don't judge our Teddy too harshly. There **_**were**_** extenuating circumstances even if they're not easily spottable. **

_**Anavihs**_**: I am constantly in awe of your dedication to this story. Thank you for believing in it, and me, so much. **

**Our lovely little Emma makes a reappearance for DreamyCappuccino.**

* * *

><p>Despite her Aunts and Hannah trying to convince Victoire that Teddy's harsh words sprung simply from the extra protective gene that all Weasley's carried on their Y chromosome, Victoire refused to believe Teddy's outburst was anything less than the biggest betrayal. In fact she was pretty sure he'd done it on purpose. Unable to separate them himself, Teddy had decided to play dirty and had gotten her father involved. Clearly he'd never heard of reverse psychology because all he'd succeeded in doing was making her even more determined to make this thing with Markel work.<p>

Not even the lecture her father gave her, after sorting out of the troubling issue of whether to treat Teddy as a boy who'd hurt his daughter or a comrade in the fight against boys who would, swayed her.

Still Teddy had succeeded in one respect. Thanks to her father indeed grounding her, till she was old enough to have her own kids, and confiscating her owl Nutmeg the first chance Victoire had to talk to Markel again was in the chaotic minutes before the Hogwarts Express left Platform 9 ¾.

A look of panic, quickly suppressed, flashed across Markel's features as he spotted Victoire swiftly bearing down on him greeting. It could have been because of the look of fierce determination on her features or it could have been the mass of relatives that had filed through the brick wall behind her she didn't know, nor much care, but he looked far less eager to see her then he had before the holidays. Victoire knew a way to fix that.

It was a good thing he had such great Quidditch reflexes otherwise they may have both fallen back onto the tracks as she launched herself at him. As it was his arms came around her tightly as he staggered back the pressure of her lips meeting his making him collide with the carriage heavily. Even somewhat taken aback he kissed her enthusiastically. When she finally pulled back she wasn't the only one breathing heavily. She guessed from the incredulous voices around them that she'd adequately confirmed the Witch Weekly's article. Markel was pressed against the doorway of Hogwart's express his hands on her arms holding her steady, and close, he blinked down at her dazedly.

It's amazing what a good kiss can do to boost a guy's courage, or scramble his common sense, Victoire reflected in amusement as Mark lifted his head and stared at her relatives, who were no doubt staring flatly back, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Is that your father?" he asked taking a purposeful step forward.

Victoire put a restraining hand on his shoulder, "Yes," she said, "and though Maman's had a word with him I still don't think you want to meet him right now," e_specially after that kiss _Victoire thought but didn't add. Her mother had made her father agree to be civil to Victoire's boyfriend when they met but no such agreement had been made on the behalf of her Uncles so she was understandably wary about letting Markel anywhere near them.

"And here I thought you cared so little you'd forgotten about me. He can't be that much worse than Lupin," Victoire looked at him doubtfully and he laughed, "Okay, okay I won't go greet certain death," Markel joked, "I'm guessing he saw the article then?"

Victoire frowned sourly, "Him and the rest of the country."

"Sorry about that," Markel said with that same look of fleeting panic on his features. Victoire waved a dismissive hand.

"It could have come at a better time," she said with a shrug, "but neither of us can help that, it's not like you wrote the blasted article. Besides I said after the holidays and it's after them so..."

"So we're officially a couple for the rest of the world to see," he finished for her. _And gossip over_ Victoire thought hoping that wasn't a camera she'd just seen.

"Yep," she said with forced brightness, "tell whoever you want."

"Good," Markel said cheerfully, "but now that its official I have a request," Victoire braced herself, "Do you think you could perhaps ask Freddie and James to stop slipping those little dragon figures into our dorm. They may not be real but their fire certainly is. The tiny blighters almost brought down Damian's canopy the week before holidays and they've been fair terrorising Kurt. Personally I think if he'd just take out that stupid dragon fang earring they wouldn't find him nearly so attractive but do you think he..." Victoire put a hand to his mouth to halt the flow of information trying not to laugh.

"I'll try," she said. Not that she thought yelling at her cousins would do much good; she just didn't have the heart to tell Mark that the pranks were more likely to get worse rather than better now that they were official. Markel kissed the inside of her palm gallantly.

"Much obliged. Now you looked like you had something to tell me?" he said offering a hand to help pass her up into the carriage.

"I've thought about the letter," she replied stepping up obligingly. His already delighted smile brightened further.

"You have?"

Victoire looking down at him from the high step nodded fondly, "Yes."

"Does that mean you're going to accept?" Mark asked stepping forward excitedly so their faces were only inches apart. His enthusiasm for his father's business really was endearing.

"I don't know about that," she answered, "I think I need to see for myself what the Society is all about first. Does your offer an escort to their next meeting still stand?" She'd taken Uncle's Harry's advice to heart and decided to find out for herself about the mysterious Hellebore Society for Social Reforms. No more relying on Teddy or anyone else's opinions to make decisions related to her life.

"Of course, Vicky!"Mark said taking the first step happily, her arms went around his neck automatically, "My father will be so happy to hear it," Victoire smiled, "I'll get onto him immediately and organise the whole thing."

It was so much easier to stare into his forest green eyes with the steps to even out their height difference. He gave her his own lingering hello kiss and Victoire seeing her father's look over Mark's shoulder laughed and pulled him inside the cabin.

* * *

><p>Finding the time to put her promise into action though was another matter entirely. This side of Christmas exams seemed much closer and studying for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s had begun in earnest, as had the run of nervous breakdowns. Paulie Arch was the first causality from Victoire's year after he lost his head in Herbology and provoked the Venomous Tentacula they'd been working on with a sharp stick. It was only Professor Longbottom's quick thinking and even quicker reflexes that saved Paulie's hand.<p>

And only yesterday Sarah McNolan had tried to curse Professor Pennington when she'd given them yet more Potions revision. Needless to say she too was now with Madam Pomfrey being treated for minor physical and major mental trauma.

The most common form of exam stress however was a certain sort of hibernation in the school's mammoth library, which was not without its own dangers. Madam Pince was just as on edge, if not more, due to the sheer number of students infiltrating her temple and poring over her books. You would have thought she'd be used to it by now. She was acting like a vulture circling her prey and pouncing when an offending student looked about to lapse into a case of drooling or something equally destructive, from sheer destruction.

Wisely Elyse had confiscated Emma's wand at the start of their study session. The tiny spitfire of a Slytherin was _not_ handling the O.W.L. stress well, especially now she'd finally realised she couldn't scheme her way out of them. When the spindly librarian snapped at her for dog-earing pages in a massive Transfiguration tome Emma looked like she would set into her with only her teeth.

Rebecca was doing marginally better having had the forbearance to at least take notes during the first half of the school year and was now only anxiously attempting to put them into some sort of order. She was too good at the pepper breath charm for anyone to dare suggest taking her wand.

Victoire would have said, besides Elyse, she was handling it the best. She even fancied, when she had time to, that she was almost relaxed or as relaxed as one could be in such a tense atmosphere. But when an arm came out of the darkness between the shelves circling their secluded study group and Markel pulled her back against his chest she was ashamed to admit that her first thought was to hex him. Particularly when the jerk of her spine meeting the chair, and his six-pack, caused her to drop the book she'd been sourcing so carefully and lose her place.

"Hello darling," Markel said. Since they'd gone official he'd stepped up the frequency of such endearments to the point that it was started to grate on Victoire's already thin nerves, "ladies," Emma tittered obligingly, "Sweetheart I just had an owl from father and the next meeting of the Hellebore Society's Youth Chapter is the date of next Hogsmeade weekend. They're putting it on then so members have a better chance of making it. Can I tell him we'll be there?" Victoire groaned, she didn't have much time to herself as it was at the moment was it so bad that she wanted to be miserly with the small amount she got?

"I know I said I wanted to do this Mark," Victoire said face pleading for understanding, "and I'm still just as eager as when term started but I have so much revision to do if I have even a hope of passing these blasted O.W.L.s." Markel's broad shoulders slumped.

"Vicky," he cajoled, "You have to take a break sometimes or you'll have a meltdown just like that Ravenclaw kid."

"I know. I know," Victoire moaned, knowing she was being a horrible girlfriend at the moment.

"I hear they managed to get his hand working again last night," Emma said conversationally, chin propped on one hand as she looked up at Mark. Anything that might offer the smallest distraction from studying was pleasant to Emma.

"Damned lucky if you ask me," Markel said amiably, he was never anything but unfailingly nice to all her friends except, of course, Teddy, "Vicky, love, do you think you could at least spare a few minutes to get a breath of fresh air with your sorely neglected boyfriend," he said putting on a poor imitation of puppy dog eyes. He jerked his head towards the stacks hopefully. Victoire flushed with embarrassment wishing he hadn't; everyone knew what went on in the stacks.

"_Fresh_ air my arse," Emma whispered across the table to Rebecca whose laugh turned abruptly into a hiccup as Victoire frowned at her. Elyse was steadfastly ignoring the whole conversation but the set of her jaw said someone had better get rid of Mark soon or everyone would pay. Nobody interrupted her study focus.

"You might want to keep your voice down," Rebecca told Markel, "If the vulture doesn't hear you Lupin certainly will." Like the many heads of one great creature they all moved to peer at Teddy just visible through shelving and his own towering pile of study materials. Victoire still hadn't forgiven him and any immediate plans she'd had to do so were put on hold the minute she saw Stephanie lingering between their two tables. Was that girl stalking Teddy or something?

Their view was abruptly cut off as James, clearly up to mischief, sidled furtively down an aisle blocking their vision.

"What do I care if that cowardly sod hears me?" Markel snapped, sounding as irritated as Victoire felt. James squeezing past their small table turned and the bulky thing bundled inside his cloak smacked Markel in the head with a distinctly metallic ring.

"Ooops, my bad sorry," he apologized, not even trying to sound like he meant it. Elyse snorted covertly into her textbook the first sound she'd made for at least an hour. Victoire had no inclination to scold either of them. If Markel thought her fighting with Teddy was enough to make her completely disregard 15 years of friendship and let anyone bad mouth him he had another think coming.

"Vicky did you see_" Victoire blinked up at him sweetly as James slipped away, "Oh never mind," Mark growled rubbing the sore spot on his head angrily, "Are you going to come to the meeting or not? I can't keep telling everyone down at the club that you are and letting them down if you're not serious," his tone was accusing. Victoire feeling tired and hassled wrinkled her nose.

"Next Hogsmeade weekend I'll go to that one," she said firmly hoping that would get rid of him. She wasn't in the mood for his distractions; no matter how handsome he looked as he said them.

"Lovely," Mark said sounding cheerful and carefree once more, "are you sure you can't spare me a few min_"

"No," Victoire said firmly, "Not now." He pouted prettily but kissed her once on the cheek and bid his leave with his usual smoothness. The girls had the decency to at least wait till he was out of ear shot to start whispering.

"He doesn't get the message very quickly does he?" Elyse muttered crabbily.

"He's going the right way for a smacked bottom," Rebecca agreed affecting a vaguely Scottish accent.

"I'll do it," Emma volunteered raising an eager hand. Rebecca slapped it down with a laugh.

"I think that would be Victoire's job don't you," Elyse said looking calmly at Victoire. There was no mistaking the reprimand. Though she'd said no more on the subject Elyse found ways to make it clear that she was still unhappy with Victoire's choice of boyfriend.

"You'd think he'd understand," Rebecca said sympathetically, "since he went through this whole circus only last year."

"I suppose I'll just have to content myself with Lupin then. Look at him brooding over that textbook. Isn't it he just the manliest thing you've ever seen," Emma said with an admiring sigh. Victoire rolled something sour around in her mouth. Teddy's hair had remained a steadfast boring brown ever since their fight and it seemed to be making the girls of Hogwarts swoon more than ever. Elyse looked up from her own textbook for the first time glancing over at Teddy and Thomas.

"He's certainly the most miserable thing I've ever seen," she said, "Vicky why don't you just go talk to him? We all know you want to."

"I don't," Victoire assured her staring harder at her notes then she had been before. Elyse raised a sceptical brow.

"And you thought he was being petty."

"After what he said Vicky has every right to be petty," Rebecca defended Victoire. Victoire had wasted no time informing them all of the Christmas time debacle and the loyal Rebecca was firmly on her side, "You just want them to make up so you can spend more time with Thomas." Elyse didn't deign to reply to that but her face said it all.

"Look I have bigger things to worry about right now then Teddy, or Mark," Victoire said. Like her blasted Muggle Studies O.W.L., the only subject that she wouldn't have Elyse's expert notes to augment her own, "It's not like he didn't bring_" a commotion arose two sections over distracting them,

"_James_," Victoire groaned pushing back her chair and abandoning her conversation to help her cousin. Victoire wasn't at all worried about her History of Magic O.W.L. her family had made sure of that but her year mates, who didn't have the same access to living heros as she did, weren't feeling nearly so confident. Professor Binns' lectures weren't easy to remember after all, and some of them were beginning to get desperate. Six or seven panicked students had swamped her cousin peppering him with rapid fire questions that had limited probability of turning up on a History of Magic paper. She waded through the scrum, pushing people aside brusquely and grabbed a fistful of James' robe.

"Stop pestering him," Victoire snapped tugging on his collar roughly. A spiky haired seventh-year hung onto James' arm with a determination that along springs from utter desperation.

"It's all right for you," the seventh year said snarkily, "You can owl his parents at a moment's notice if you want to. Not all of us have famous relatives with first-hand accounts to teach us about the War."

"If you don't want your own first-hand account of what else my famous relatives taught me I suggest you let go of my cousin," Victoire snarled hand straying to her pocket and her wand. History of Magic wasn't the only subject her relatives had schooled her thoroughly in and it must have showed because James was suddenly free, stumbling into her heavily, "that's a shame I would have liked the chance to properly practice D.A.D.A." The seventh year scuttled away quickly, possibly recognising the fact that Victoire would also have liked a target for her own exam frustration.

"Go ask Professor Longbottom if you need to know so badly," Victoire said to the remaining students who grumbled mutinously as she began to drag James away, "unlike James _he_ was actually there." James followed gratefully.

"What are you doing here?" Victoire asked trying to flatten her cousin's untidy hair a bit as Madam Pince shuffled by suspiciously. James forgoing his usual wink only smiled brightly and the frail librarian walked away but not without brandishing her feather duster at them menacingly. James slapped away Victoire's ministrations lightly.

"That was impressively bad-ass Vic," James said admiringly, which she supposed was his own way of saying thank you, "Reminds me why I shouldn't get on your bad side so often."

"They're not the only ones losing their head's over these stupid exams," Victoire said in response, "but thank you anyway. Now tell me where Freddie is. I'd rather avert disaster before it happens," she said looking round for the other troublemaker, half braced for an explosion.

James shrugged, "On a date."

"He's _eleven_," Victoire said but James only shrugged again, "Whatever, I don't want to know. If you're not here to pull a prank with him then what are you doing in the library? You had to know the hell you were walking into."

"Smuggling in provisions to Teddy," James replied. Victoire looked over to Teddy who wasn't looking nearly so miserable now. He was half standing chair scraped back like he'd been about to intervene in the mess around James before she'd beaten him to it. Clearly she wasn't the only one longing for some good duelling practice.

Victoire nodded to him tightly and though he stared at her hard for a number of seconds he eventually sat back down. Just because they were fighting didn't mean she couldn't appreciate the familial gesture.

To James she said, "What can he be thinking getting you to do this? He's going to get you both banned for life." Madam Pince was also not above including hexes with such expulsions, especially when the perpetrator was someone who'd brought food within smearing distance of her precious books.

"Like that would be a great loss," James said rolling his eyes, "and _I _was thinking it would be a nice surprise to get my god-brother some food since he forgot dinner again."

"If you actually manage not to be expelled before your O.W.L.s it would be. Besides," Victoire said with a yawn, "Teddy's a big boy. I'm sure he can survive being a little hungrier than normal. Just like the rest of us."

James leaned close conspiratorially, "Does that mean you don't want the pack of sugar quills I smuggled in for _you_." Victoire fought the smile creeping up her face and lost. Sugar quills were easily the most discreet sweets out there and to tell the truth she was perfectly famished.

"James sometimes, just sometimes, you can be a real sweetheart," she said reeling him in for a hug and a sly kiss to his dishevelled hair. He pushed her away quickly.

"Stop that! You'll ruin the moment," James muttered, "and my reputation. There are some first years in here too you know."

* * *

><p>With only two weeks left till exams Victoire felt she really couldn't afford to waste any of her study time but still when the next Hogsmeade weekend came she found herself exchanging, if only for a brief time, her worry over O.W.L.s for worry over how best to make a good impression at her first proper Society meeting. The Hellebore Society for Social Reforms didn't exactly sound like the sort of place you turned up to in jeans.<p>

"Don't worry so much Vic," Elyse said as she watched Victoire discard yet another outfit, "they'll love you. Everyone always does." She didn't say it jealously like anyone else would and Victoire felt her heart swell. It was one of the many reasons she loved Elyse so much, she was incapable of the jealousy that Victoire's heritage so often provoked in others.

"Oh El," Victoire said throwing her arms around her dear friend. With Teddy temporarily out of the picture she was becoming more aware of just how lucky she was to have level-headed Elyse as her best friend.

"Love you to Vic," Elyse said with a laugh, "and can I just say that if you're looking to impress you should wear that vintage silver-blue dress from your mother."

When Victoire stumbled out of the portrait hole some minutes later and down to the great hall where Markel was waiting she knew Elyse had been right. The look on his face as she descended the grand staircase was awestruck. He didn't look so bad himself in classic black, impeccably tailored dress robes. Still speechless he offered her an elbow and they made their way through the gates and down the meandering path to Hogsmeade. It was pleasant just walking together and chatting instead of all the drama that had been plaguing their relationship since day one. Victoire almost wished the path would just keep going but soon enough they were facing the intimidating stone facade of the Hogsmeade meeting hall.

Just inside the entrance a grim faced man in immaculate green robes and dragon hide loafers stood waiting. Victoire would have skirted politely past him and down the stone passageway that curved away from them on either side if Markel hadn't grasped her arm and pulled her to a stop.

"Victoire Weasley I'd like you to meet the director of today's assembly," here the man clicked his heels together and gave Victoire a very formal bow, "my father." Victoire almost kicked him; this was no time for foul jokes. The man gave a gracious smile that transformed his face

"Such a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Weasley," Markel's father said taking her hand, "my son has talked of nothing but you all term."

Markel wasn't kidding she could see the resemblance now, even if his brown hair was thinning a little and his frame was carrying few extra kilos, Saunders Senior still had the same brooding green eyes and charismatic handsomeness as his son even if he did hold onto her hand a little bit too enthusiastically for Victoire's liking.

Feeling annoyingly flustered Victoire shook his hand feebly, "The pleasure's all mine," she lied. Mentally she was listing the various curses she'd put on Markel when his back was turned.

"Your father's the president?" Victoire whispered drawing close to Mark as his father led them through heavy velvet drapes and down a torch lit corridor.

"Goodness no, this is just the local youth chapter but he's primed for a top spot soon. Here's to hoping," Markel said with crossed fingers and a significant look at her. Victoire resisted the urge to stamp on his foot, hard. No wonder he'd been eager that she accept the offer. Why hadn't he warned her?

"Why didn't you tell me?"she hissed. She was glad she'd taken such time in dressing this evening if this was going to be her first introduction to Markel's father.

"We," she noted the plural curiously, "didn't want you to feel pressured or like you had to do this for me."

"Oh," Vic said slightly mollified. But wait that wasn't right at all, she _hadn't_ wanted to come she remembered, not now at least. She'd only agreed to it because he'd pleaded and pushed so incessantly. If she'd had her way she wouldn't be doing this till after her O.W.L.s were over and she could breathe more freely. However it was too late to quibble about that now, as they'd talked the torch lit passage had widened and Victoire found herself suddenly in a wide stone antechamber and the focus of about forty pairs of eyes.

She tried not to jump to any immediate conclusions, just because the room was full with mostly students in green edged robes didn't mean anything nefarious. Emma was a Slytherin after all and she was a decent sort. House divisions had been one of the things that almost cost the Wizarding world the war she forced herself to remember.

Markel's father noticing the worried direction of her gaze said breezily, "We're trying to branch out. The president is hoping that your patronage, among other things, can help with that. Though thanks to my son," he clapped his son on the shoulder proudly, "we have been making progress within Hufflepuff." With a hand on her elbow he swung her around to face,

"Brian!" she exclaimed.

"Vicky," Brian replied his voice squeaking out the last syllable like a question. The two of them stared at each other in perfect astonishment. The stress of his own exams seemed to have hollowed the scarecrow out even further his cheekbones curving in sharply turning his plainly shocked face into a painful grimace.

"Ah good you know each other," Saunders Senior said apparently missing the alarm in Brian's glance, "perhaps it will help you feel more comfortable in your time with us having a friend around. There is another, very charming, Hufflepuff lady about here somewhere maybe you know her too."

Brian took the chance as Saunders Senior bent down to waspishly address a house-elf in a grubby pillowcase (Aunt Hermione would have been appalled) to lean in and whisper something quickly in her ear. Victoire eager to find out what had frightened him so half turned her head into his mouth the better to hear him,

"Vic what are you doing here?" he whispered again, "This is the last place I thought I'd see you."

Sensing his want of secrecy Victoire murmured quietly back, "Why shouldn't I be here Brian? I was invited. If it's our last conversation that's bothering you, don't worry about it I've already forgiven you and I haven't said a word of it to anyone, let alone Mark." Brian shot her a look of abject dread.

"Vicky that's not what I meant," he said his whisper getting more urgent, "Don't you know what you've walked into?"

"Brian," she said feeling a little thrill of excitement maybe this evening would provide some entertainment after all; the decor and company certainly hadn't been promising, "Is there something about this Society that you know and I don't?" Brian looked at her like she was insane.

"Victoire now is not the time to play at having an adventure," he said impatiently, "These guys are serious reforming the laws is only part of their vendetta against be_" he broke off as Markel's father dismissed the house elf and straightened.

Victoire returned the suspicious look he shot Brian as the scarecrow of a boy jumped away from her guiltily. Just what _had_ she walked into she wondered? Brian had always been something of an alarmist it was true but he lacked the imagination to come up with anything wild on his own and there was no doubting the apprehension that flickered at the corners of the tense smile he offered Saunders Senior. He looked so weedy with his newly hollowed facial features and gangly frame that Victoire stepped slightly in front of him trying to some extent to protect him from the older man's fierce scowl.

It was probably lucky that the grubby house-elf returned then with a pretty, instantly recognisable, blonde witch in tow. The sight of Stephanie here of all places and dolled up to the nines was enough to wipe all other mysteries out of her mind. What was she doing here? Stephanie stared back with equal animosity but a clear lack of surprise.

"You two _have_ met?" Markel's father said with pleasure. Stephanie turned to him with, to Victoire's mind, vapid smile and gave a tinkling laugh that grated on the nerves.

"We haven't had a _proper_ introduction," she said insipidly. It seemed Victoire wasn't the only one out to impress; Victoire had to wipe the look of nausea of her face quickly as Saunders Senior turned to her with his delighted grin.

"Then it is my joy to provide one," he said charmingly, "Miss Victoire Weasley this is Miss Stephanie Bishop. Miss Bishop _this_ is my son's girlfriend Miss Weasley." The last part was said with a pointed emphasis that missed Victoire.

Stephanie gave a very old fashioned and obliging curtsy. Victoire returned it with a tense smile and brief nod of the head. She was beginning to wonder if it wasn't herself Stephanie was stalking because Teddy was definitely not here. She would have known him even if he'd changed his appearance.

Thankfully she wasn't expected to make polite conversation with Stephanie for long, which was good since the image of Stephanie all over Teddy clear in her mind eyes ruined any hopes she had for polite indifference, Markel's father steering her away to be introduced to this person or that or anyone really that he thought she ought to have met by now. Stephanie bid her goodbye with a flutter of fingertips and a knowing smile that Victoire longed to smack off.

Many of the people she was introduced to in that first hour had interesting family connections of their own. She'd even met a Yaxley descendant. Their dislike had been mutual. The only real result of all these introductions was that Victoire met a lot of people she couldn't remember the names, and could have cared to even less, and was kept quite firmly away from resuming her, so far only, interesting conversation with Brian.

Though there was strangeness in the way every one interacted Victoire really could find no fault with the gathering as a whole. Everyone was welcoming and more then eager to have a conversation with her and she found it was a perfectly tolerable, if a little dry, way of spending an evening. She assumed that the fact it was only a youth chapter was what prevented the discussion of anything of any real importance.

Actually the closest she got to any idea of just what the Hellebore Society for Social Reforms did was a short conversation she had with an unpleasant sixth year Slytherin. Mr Saunders had been briefly summoned away, giving Victoire some much needed breathing and scheming time. It was as she was dismissing a glum looking house-elf with a warm thank you and orders to locate Brian that he started their little exchange.

"There's no need to thank them you know," Victoire looked up at the hook nosed boy in annoyance as the house-elf scuttled away, "They're only doing their job," Victoire bristled.

"There's no reason not to thank them either. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" The boy blinked at her languidly.

"My parents taught me the proper place of things and house-elves have their place as our slaves," he drawled, the unhurried pattern of his speech made Victoire think maybe he was simply slow. That didn't stop her turning on him furiously.

"And you think that's okay?" she said fiercely, "You think that's the way it should be?" His sleepy eyes seemed to regard her with something more than the mild interest he'd been displaying so far.

"Certainly," he said sounding not in the least apologetic, "Don't you?" She stiffened as if he'd hit her.

"Absolutely not," she said icily, "Who with a conscience would ever believe that?" He gave her a lazy bow tipping his champagne flute of pink bubbly towards her diffidently.

"Then forgive me damsel but _what _are you doing _here_?" he said leaving the conversation with the same grave theatricality that he'd conducted it in. Victoire stood staring after him in befuddlement.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself," she murmured deciding it was about time that she went in search of her charming escort and some answers.

"There she is," Markel said turning away from his circle of friends to extend her a welcoming arm, "the woman of the hour. Didn't I tell you she looked ravishing?" There was a hint of triumphant boasting in his tone that Victoire didn't like as he presented her to them. She liked the lingering once over that his friends gave her even less.

"Markel," Victoire started to say but he broke in first.

"Have you tried any of the drinks they have going around Vicky?" he said. Victoire opened her mouth to say no she hadn't but he continued as if she wasn't even there, "the pink ones are this delicious sort of alcoholic lemonade. It gives you quite a buzz. Here have one," Markel said enthusiastically sounding like he'd had more than one already himself. Victoire smiled tightly and passed the sparkling drink she accepted from him slyly onto yet another grubby clothed house-elf passing on her right. Normally she too would have made use of the chance to sample some alcohol, while Teddy wasn't there to stop her, but she was starting feel an uneasy sensation that made her think it would be best to keep her wits about her. She couldn't help asking herself just what sort of Society served alcohol at youth meetings.

"Mark," she persisted, "I've just had a perfectly horrid conversation with a guy about the hou_"

"Which one?" Markel interrupted her.

"What?"

"Who were you talking to?" Markel repeated. Feeling nettled Victoire looked over her shoulder and pointed the hook-nosed Slytherin out.

"Him, but," she said grabbing his arm as he started that way, "that's not what's important."

"If he's insulting my girlfriend then it's important to me," Markel said as his friends looked on in amusement. Victoire actually stamped her foot she was that frustrated.

"Are you even listening to me?" she snapped, "It was the house-elves he insulted not me," Markel looked at her with a fond and patronising smile that clearly said _is that all_, "And what I want to know is _why_ that opinion seems acceptable around here?"

"What on earth did Vance tell you? I'd best go have a word with him," he said. Alarm flashed in his beautiful green eyes. Victoire hoped it was more due to the sudden tight grip she had on the collar of his dress robes then any reluctance to answer the question. His Adam's apple bobbed nervously as she applied more pressure to his collar dragging him down to her level so he got the full force of her intent stare.

"Markel, _what_ am I doing here? What is the Hellebore Society about?"

"Oh you were right Mark," one of his friends drawled his eyes pawing her up and down in delight, "she really is quite a firecracker."

Victoire almost at the end of her tether growled, "You want firecracker buddy? My eyes are up here and you'd best get yours up there too or my wand goes down there," she threatened with a significant flick of her eyes down and back up. One hand released Markel's well tailored collar and strayed to her wand in demonstration.

"Okay everyone," Saunders Senior said with perfect timing, for the boys surrounding her anyway, "if everyone would make their way to the conference room I think we'll start the meeting." A couple of people looked around in confusion as if this hadn't been the original plan for the evening at all. Markel simply looked at her worriedly, despite the fact that she'd already dropped his collar and her wand hand.

"Vicky," he said raising wary hands as if she was a skittish Hippogriff, "maybe you _should _have a drink it might help you relax."

"You do seem pretty on edge," one of the other boys said with an unhelpful sneer. Victoire wondered if maybe she had overreacted, after all if the proper meeting part of the evening was taking place they couldn't be trying to keep things from her that much.

Saunders Senior came up behind her and placed comforting hands on her shoulders. Victoire had to fight not to shrug them off, it felt like far too a familiar thing for a complete stranger to do. But she let him lead her off. Victoire and Mr Saunders at the head of the long line lead the way like dancing partners to the meeting room and a large circle of tables that was almost too big for the cramped room. One table was set slightly higher to create a make shift dais. A will-o-wisp bounced along the ceiling in place of a chandelier providing a surprising amount of light, the tables themselves weren't a terribly grand display of the Society's wealth but the sharp relief into which the will-o-wisps light threw everything made it seem far more mysterious, and scary, then it otherwise would have been.

"We are but a humble society" Saunders Senior said pulling out a chair for her at the raised table, "dedicated to our cause but if we plan to take it further we will need wealthy patrons. We are hoping that your support will be the first in a line of many. Once people see you at our head they'll file in to support us." _No pressure _Victoire thought feeling panicky. She felt like she was being put on trial, her prime position as well as giving her a view of the entire proceedings also left her with no place to hide. Teddy had made her paranoid. She couldn't escape the prickling feeling that this whole evening was orchestrated around her. Which was crazy right?

"Now don't worry dear," Markel's father said kindly as he took his seat at the head of the table on Victoire's left, "if you don't understand everything immediately its okay. We tend to use a lot of political jargon," _did they ever_ Victoire thought recalling their letters, "to prepare the kids for when they choose to join our proper counsel, which I assure you is quite a bit larger than this. You'll get the hang of it soon enough." Then he rose in his chair commanding everyone's attention, "Welcome friends and comrades to the 31st meeting of this the Hellebore Society for Social Reforms Youth Chapter. First let me introduce to those of you who have yet to meet her, our special guest for this evening, Miss Victoire Weasley," Victoire smiled awkwardly as forty eyes looked at her some admiringly and even more critically, "and now onto business. Last time we met I asked you all to think on some possible solutions to our problem with Bill 626 that I could present to the council at our next gathering."

Victoire was suddenly paying a lot more attention. She guessed that they had in fact been counting on the political jargon bamboozling her because they had to know how familiar she was with that particular bill. Her Aunt Hermione had got that one passed. There was urgent tug on her hem and Victoire looked down at the house-elf there with renewed pity.

"I'm so sorry you're stuck with this lot," Victoire whispered sympathetically. The house-elf stared up at her blankly with his big glassy eyes, his tomato of a nose bobbing nervously.

"I have found Master Trumble for the mistress," it replied quietly. Good Victoire thought, someone she might be able to bully information from.

"I'll meet you at the door," she told the house-elf quietly not wanting to get it in trouble and rose from her chair. Every eye in the room turned to her so an embarrassing flush wasn't hard to fake, "ahhh, sorry," Victoire apologised, "carry on, didn't mean to interrupt, just need to make a quick visit to the ladies." Since she seemed genuinely uncomfortable announcing this to the assembled group no-one thought to second guess her.

The house-elf was waiting for her beside the deep velvet drape in the stone antechamber a trembling Brian beside him. His knees actually started knocking together nervously when he saw the look on her face.

"What's happening Vicky? They sent me back to Hogwarts earlier this evening and now this rotten house-elf hauls me back. What have I done to anger them?"

"They didn't happen to send you home just so you couldn't talk to me now did they?" He opened his mouth to stutter an answer but Victoire, who wasn't in a patient mood raised a hand, "I don't actually need an answer on that one. You know they needn't have so cruelly dismissed you back to Hogwarts. Especially since I would have worked it out with you here or not. The moment they mentioned Bill 626 I knew," Brian's face drained of colour making his freckles stand out darkly on his face. He glanced nervously towards the meeting room but with Victoire on one side and the her grubby friend of a house-elf hemming him in on the other the other place he had to run was into the heavy drape, where he'd be trapped, "What I really desperately wanted to ask you thought is, what have House Elves done to you that you think the little amount of freedom they've been granted in the last few years with my Aunt's bill should be overturned?"

"Vi-Vicky," he finally managed to stutter out, "I-I don't have a problem with house-elves the Hellebore Society isn't just about them we are here to protect wizard kind from the idiots in parliament who give human rights to dangerous beas_" he stopped abruptly realising what he'd said.

"And that's all I needed to hear from you Brian," Victoire said with a sort of vicious triumph. Hearing Brian spout the foundations of the Hellebore Society with brain washed precision just made her that much madder. It would have only taken a small kindness, after the misery he'd known, to convince Brian that the Society was the perfect place to offer him protection and any society willing to stoop that low to recruit people was not high on her extra curriculars.

"No, no Vicky," Brian panicked, "That didn't come out right its not_"

"I think you need to see Madam Pomfrey Brian you're obviously missing a rather integral back bone," Victoire hissed as she marched past him and out the door. She was not going to waste anymore precious study time on this. Let Markel explain to his father where she'd gone, if he knew at all as well as he claimed to he'd work it out.


	9. Chapter 9: In a Pinch

**A/N: Sorry for the belated chapter. **

**The lovely reviewers who make my heart sing:**

_**anavihs: **_**Don't get too ahead of yourself. We'd have far too short a story if it was that easy. Sorry for making you suffer for SO long.**

_**RJMSnape**_**: Uh best last name ever methinks. You flatter me with your love of this story. Please continue to fall in love with it.**

_**DreamyCappuccino**_**: How can you like Markel? You won't soon anyway. Glad you liked that line. I think it's one of my favourites.**

**Also thanks to the people who flooded me with story alerts and favourites. 3**

* * *

><p>Something cold and blue woke Victoire from her already fitful sleep near midnight and it wasn't the moonlight streaming in her childhood window. In fact she wasn't sure what it was because it was gone before she'd properly jolted into wakefulness. It didn't matter really all Victoire knew was that it had woken her to the same state of worry that had kept her awake for so long to begin with.<p>

Exams had come and gone in much the same way as they had approached, in a blur of sleepless study sessions, cramped notes and full-fledged meltdowns, and now Victoire could do nothing more than hope she'd made a passable job of them. She had been glad for them at the time because they'd given her an excuse to avoid certain people while she thought about their relationship but all the same she had been glad to bid them adieu, when the time came. Now however, with the results due in the morning, they were plaguing her with a vengeance causing her more stress then the O.W.L.s themselves.

However even that wasn't enough to completely drown out her other more worrying thoughts. Victoire was beginning to have more than a few doubts about Markel, and about her own judgement. But though she suspected Markel of being a complete ass she couldn't quite bring herself to believe that the whole night with the Hellebore Society for Social Reforms had been a deception built for her. Not only did it seem incredibly conceited to think so it also seemed foolish, she wasn't even a legal adult yet, her support couldn't present them with _that_ high a platform to promote from. There was of course a not so small part of her that wanted to think her instincts were wrong. Being right would mean being heartbroken as well as humiliated.

Elyse was as sympathetic and supporting as always but too distracted to help Victoire clear up her puzzlement. After O.W.L.S Elyse had finally caved to their merciless teasing and accepted a date with Thomas. No-one, except maybe Elyse herself, was surprised when the two of them had ended the night dating. They'd been curious about Victoire's news but not enough to forgo canoodling in favour of talking about it. The train ride home had been awkward to say the least and it forced Victoire to face a fact she'd been ignoring all semester. She missed Teddy. Despite his constant meddling Teddy would have listened. The lack of his stabilising presence and quiet advice was making her miserable.

With all these thoughts chasing each other round her brain how could anyone expect her to be able to sleep? Tomorrow she would be going back to Markel and a Hogwarts free of interfering Teddy Lupin. The thought didn't send a thrill along her heartstrings like it once would have. With a groan that came from deep down in her tired bones Victoire threw off the covers and scrounged under her bed for boots and a heavy cardigan, tossing them carelessly over her pyjamas. It may have been summer but there could still be a chill bite in the air especially nearing dawn.

After casting a quick muffling spell, her father had kept his word and she was still technically grounded, she lifted the catch on her window and slid out into the night. Victoire let her feet lead her to the place she'd been longing to go and consequently avoiding all day; the beach. Teddy wasn't coming back to school next year so there was no reason for him to come here, the tradition, much like their friendship, was broken. But it felt so strange not going that Victoire could not ignore it any longer.

She drew up short just shy of the beach, in the shade of two dunes. A figure was just visible against the starry night sky, sitting on the end of _her_ pier. In the light of the almost full moon his white blonde hair shone like a beacon, the ripple of his toes against the water just visible. Victoire hesitated though she knew perfectly well who it was.

Watching him graduate from afar at the end of the school year Victoire had realised that she was going to have to get used to missing Teddy a lot more. Seeing him there, and not seeing him since, the reality that he was truly leaving Hogwarts had hit her hard. It reminded her too painfully of those first few years when he'd been off having his first year adventures without her and the two years, only seeing him at holidays, had seemed to stretch on endlessly. The great wide stretch between the end of her schooling and his seemed like that all too familiar and bleak road. Victoire had almost gone up to him and made up right there, but he'd seemed so happy and a tiny grain of insecurity asked her whether he missed her quite as much as she missed him. Pride that stopped her then; she wasn't sure what stopped her feet now.

As she watched the figure tipped his head back to better stare at the stars and though he couldn't possibly see her said, "Are you going to run again?" _Really _Victoire thought huffily his ability to read her, without even looking, was uncanny. She'd been thinking of doing just that feeling too vulnerable at the moment for yet another confrontation but the accusation in his voice stopped her. She paused only long enough to kick off boots that a steady trickle of sand were making uncomfortable and then padded barefoot and silent along the pier stopping at his side.

She stared down at him tensely tucking the edges of her cardigan around her to keep out a chill that she wasn't entirely sure was in the air, "What are you doing here Teddy?"

"I need to talk to you," he said simply.

"And you couldn't have waited till a more reasonable hour?" she asked irritably. She may have been missing him like a Salamander misses its fire but that didn't mean she'd completely forgotten everything he'd last said to her. He glanced away to hide the tiniest quirk of a smile playing around the edges of his mouth.

"But its tradition Vic," he grinned, "and its bad luck to break tradition. Besides I need all the luck I can get to get back into your good books." He delivered up to her as he said it the most pitiable puppy dog eyes he could muster. It was a look that had made half the female population of Hogwarts fall at his feet, and the other half throw themselves at everywhere above.

"Don't think that's going to work Lupin," she warned settling in beside him anyway. His grin was the barest glint away from smug as he reclined back other leg joining the one already in the water. To Victoire's annoyance her toes were a couple of inches too short to join in the fun.

"Oh never," Teddy said with lazy shrug, "pure luck is what it is."

Victoire snorted tucking a foot underneath herself, "Well you're certainly lucky I took a walk when I did because if something hadn't woke me up you'd have been_" as if hearing her thought process Teddy opened one eye to look at her innocently, "Oh you didn't," she groaned, "Please tell me Teddy that you aren't already abusing magic now you've come of age?" Far from denying it Teddy opened both eyes and regarded her, "What would Harry say if he knew you were using the Patronus charm he took so long to teach you to wake unsuspecting girls up in the middle of the night?"

"I said it was important." The foreboding directness coupled with the state of flux between blue and brown of his stare was unsettling and Victoire was left in no doubt that whatever he'd come to say really was important.

Feeling she had to offer up at least some token petulance to show him he wasn't completely exonerated or that she wasn't completely under his influence again Victoire said, "It'd better be. I haven't been sleeping well enough lately for you to be waking me up at such an hour for just anything." He sat up so fast Victoire actually flinched.

"Really?" he said intently, "Anything wrong?" Loads of things but strangely none Victoire felt comfortable sharing with him right now. She picked at what little nail polish was still on her toenails from her last cheer up session and tried to think how to reply. There was no point denying something was wrong he knew her too well for that.

"Nothing I can't handle," she said eventually in a clipped tone. Purple flakes of polish came off in patches between her fingers. He seemed to sense her doubt because she saw him sag just the tiniest bit though he blundered bravely on.

"Is it Saunders?" Teddy asked bluntly, "Did he hurt you?"

"No!" Victoire said startled, "Do you expect him to?" Teddy didn't look inclined to believe her or risk answering. It was clear from Victoire's face that there was a very distinct right answer here and anything else would open the battlefield all over again. Teddy sighed. He seemed to realise that he'd only reminded her of the reasons she had to be mad at him.

"I've messed things up royally haven't I?" he said glumly. Victoire didn't contradict him, "Perhaps I should begin with an apology," he said.

"It'd certainly be a good place to start," Victoire agreed nodding her head with the exaggerated patience.

"I really am sorry Vic," Teddy said contritely, "I regretted it the moment it was out of my mouth, but so much more since. I didn't think I'd ever go _that _far and in front of everyone too," the desperate look on his face said he really believed what he was saying, "And I have absolutely no idea how I'll ever get you to forgive me."

"You could have just brought a stack of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum like you always do," Victoire joked. He didn't seem to understand that she'd already forgiven him.

"This is too important for the gum. The stuff I said, gum can't stick your opinion of me back together," Teddy said staring at her so seriously that Victoire found herself reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Teddy we both said things we didn't really mean in anger," Victoire said soothingly.

"But that's the point Vic; you had every right to be angry. I had none. I still can't believe I was so beastly to you. Maybe it was my werewolf genes kicking in," he said wretchedly.

Victoire smiled affectionately, "Teddy you're no more a werewolf then my father."

"But I a_m _horrible," he insisted, "I was just so worried about N.E.W.T.s and," he took a big breath, "about you. Because everything was changing, you were changing and I was afraid what we had, what we have would change with it. Then big lummox that I am I went and changed it all anyway with my careless words. I took my stress out on you and I'm sorrier for it than you could ever know because now I've gone and wasted what little time we had left together at Hogwarts," he didn't just look glum now he looked properly miserable. As miserable as Victoire had felt for, she could admit it now, that last six months, "I promise Vic from now on I will stay out of your business unless you specifically ask me to. Okay?"

There wasn't much she could say to that except, "Thank you." She was sure he'd find some new part of her life to interfere in soon enough but for now it was sufficient. He looked at her hopefully.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked. Her smile turned just the tiniest bit wicked.

"Oh I think I should be able to get a bit more grovelling out of this first don't you?" Teddy's answering smile and bone crushing hug told her he understood perfectly.

"Of course," he muttered into her hair before releasing her, "perhaps while you think of what punishment would be suitable for this poor mortal you can tell me all that I've missed in the life of divine goddess Victoire Weasley?"

"You haven't missed much," she answered with a giggle, "Just trying not to suffocate under a mountain of books. Literally," Victoire added drily, "Some kid tried to take one of Madame Pince's precious books on Alchemy off the shelf without permission. Can you believe she puts the Gemino Curse on Library Books?!" Victoire said indignantly receiving only a blank look in return, "but other than that not much," she grinned and nudged his shoulder, "nothing as interesting as joining the elite Auror Squad."

He winced in a self-deprecating manner, "You heard about that huh?" Victoire nodded in amusement, she had, constantly. It would have been impossible with her relatives not to. In fact there was a letter of congratulations she'd written him on her desk at just this moment. She hadn't been able to bring herself to post it a polite letter between the two of them who had shared so much had felt far too distant, and depressing.

"Really congratulations Teddy," Victoire said warmly, "Never doubted they'd take you for a second."

"I did," Teddy replied simply and he looked truly pitiable, "I've doubted myself a lot lately." Victoire understood how that felt.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," she said, after all if her suspicions were right then he hadn't been terribly unjust in what he'd said.

He smiled at her sappily, "I was so hard on you when you didn't deserve it, seems only fair."

"You can stop trying to sweet talk me, it won't work either," Victoire said with arched brows though they both knew she'd lost the forgiveness play ages ago, "I bet an Auror hears all sorts of things in that office."

"I'm not an Auror yet Vic," Teddy said but cast her a sly look, "however I did hear something interesting about a certain part Veela." Victoire pulled her other leg up underneath her so that she was sitting cross legged facing him squarely.

"Are you having me followed or something?" Teddy flushed but deflected the accusation with his own unique brand of humour.

"Can I help it if I just have the sort of face that people trust?" he said sweetly, dramatically changing the shape of his features.

"Stop it. I can't take you seriously like that," Victoire snorted, "And your Grandmother would be terribly offended if she saw how big you made her nose." Teddy measured his nose comically with one hand but slowly let his features obediently fold back into his own handsome ones, "No more jokes. I thought you said this was important."

"As you wish," was Teddy's amiable reply. Victoire gave him a warning scowl but couldn't fight the smile creeping up her face, "A little birdie told me that you went to a Hellebore Society for Social Reforms meeting," he said.

"A little birdie meaning that giant, flapping mouth, Macaw Thomas?" Victoire said laconically, the last flake of nail polish coming off rather fiercely under her fingers as she said it. She hadn't been as naive to think that Thomas wouldn't feed Teddy what he saw as the pertinent bits of information about her life but that didn't mean it wasn't annoying.

"So it's true then?" he said predictably ignoring the diversion. His eyes held hers, hypnotic and strangely clear so that she felt like she was seeing all of him in that one question. Victoire dropped her gaze to the water.

"Maybe," she admitted. He hadn't said it like an accusation but Victoire felt she had to defend herself anyway, "but just the local youth chapter." Teddy nodded his head slowly as if absorbing this information.

"And are you planning on going back again?" he asked. Victoire shrugged unable to meet his eyes. Considering mitigating factors like Markel _hell no_ seemed too hopeful an answer. Teddy was silent for some time and when Victoire eventually found the confidence to look up again he would only hold her eyes with his own moodily for a second before glancing away, out over the silver ocean.

"Look Vicky what you do with Saunders isn't any of my business," Victoire flushed uncomfortably and opened her mouth to explain but Teddy raised a hand to halt her "I understand that it's not my place. And I meant what I said when I promised to stay out of it unless you wanted me to but," he paused hesitantly and Victoire raised her eyebrows, "I really don't like that he took you to that Hellebore Society meeting Vicky." In which case, Victoire thought, it was a good thing she hadn't mentioned to Teddy or more succinctly Thomas about Markel's father's role in the entire evening.

"Look Vic being in the Auror program really does mean I hear things. I'm privy to all sorts of secret information." Victoire pushed his shoulder pointedly.

"If its secret Teddy then you probably shouldn't be telling me," she said smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

He disarmed her by saying, "But I tell you everything." Victoire drew a knee up to her chest and rested her chin on it.

"Oh I highly doubt that," she murmured looking up at him from under her lashes with a coy smile and catching a fleeting look of sadness on his face. His expression turned carefully blank before she could comment on it.

"Well you know normally I would never dream about betraying the Aurors' or Harry's confidence like this but...well," he tilted his head on the side and looked at her hopelessly, "it's _you._ And I'm worried Vic. I won't be around to next year to make sure you're okay, to protect you. That frightens me more than anything about life after school. I've been hearing things about the Hellebore Society for Social Reforms," she looked at him questioningly, "if you do go back there I need you to promise me you'll be on your guard."

"Teddy I think you may have missed a lesson or two on the finer points of apologies. Usually they mean you don't pull this superior crap on me for at least a couple of weeks," Victoire said, "If you know something I don't for once in your life can you just tell me instead of playing this I'm-smarter-than-you game?"

"I can't," Teddy said desperately. Victoire not wanting to succumb to petting fighting_ already_ counted to ten before answering.

"Teddy I really don't want to fight with you_"

He grabbed her hands earnestly squeezing as he explained, "No Vicky I can't tell you because Harry has gone and got your Aunt Hermione to put blasted secrecy jinxes on the contracts we read without telling us." He released her with a groan and scrubbed an irritated hand down his face.

"Okay, "Victoire encouraged feeling bewildered, "then just tell me what you can." Teddy looked at her hopelessly rolling his jaw as if testing the words before saying them.

"You need to find out about P_. They're under suspicion of k_," he stopped nostrils flaring like an angry bull and tried one last time, "Have you ever wondered why the Hellebore Society has had a vice president working so long at the helm of the organisation?" was his eventual cryptic answer. Victoire blinked at him in confusion while his eyes urged her to draw the right conclusion.

"Okay," she said slowly, thinking, "It's something to do with the President of the Hellebore Society," Teddy nodded enthusiastically, "You want me to find out about Phillius Hartwood?" Victoire asked in bafflement.

"You know who the president is?" Teddy said with insulting surprise.

"The shock is oh so flattering," Victoire said sarcastically, "Contrary to popular belief I don't go into unfamiliar surroundings without doing _some_ research." Teddy looked appropriately sheepish.

"I wish you wouldn't go back there at all but if you do you have to promise me that you'll seek the truth. That you'll keep a wary eye out and _be safe_," he said seriously. Victoire didn't know how she could possibly not go now with such a mystery laid before her. Curiosity would be what got her in the end she knew but she was completely helpless against.

Victoire twined her fingers through one of his hands, "I promise I'll be careful Teddy okay." Teddy looked at her optimistically, "and really you're making out that we're meeting some tragic end," she teased. It was much easier to be happier about his future now that she knew he wasn't about to forget her, "it's not like we won't ever see each other. We have holidays and," she prodded him pointedly, "you can always write."

"You'll be drowning in letters I can assure you," Teddy promised butting her shoulder with his own gently then sighed, "but it won't be the same."

"I know," Victoire said breathing deeply and tasting the tang of salt in the air, "but neither was the last six months. It's got to be better than that." Teddy was the one who kept the conversation light this time.

"So long as the letters aren't all about you and Saunders," he said pretending to stick a finger down his throat, "I swear if you write me just one mopey letter about him I will burn everything else you ever send me."

"I would never torture you like that," Victoire said indignantly, "You're the one who wrote all that terrible poetry to Samantha Salemo in third year and forced me to listen."

"Well you're the one who told me to rhyme Samantha with necromancer," he accused.

"It was your fault for listening," she replied. They looked at each other for a second before bursting into fits of laughter a sign that everything was truly back to normal.

"You are still with Saunders then?" Teddy queried, almost managing to sound disinterested.

"Subtle Teddy," Victoire laughed bumping his shoulder with hers again. He dragged on her hand so that she stayed leaning against him.

"How are you two doing then?" Teddy said with forced casualness. Victoire huffed gently she didn't want to lie to him so soon after making up but she wasn't keen to admit the entire truth to him either. She and Markel weren't doing brilliantly.

"We're okay I guess," she said finally. Markel had managed, with much grovelling and pleading and brain befuddling kisses, to convince her that Brian's version of the Society's mandate might have been a bit exaggerated. Victoire had grudgingly believed him for of course she only had Brian's word and her own instinct to go off, both of which had already been proven not entirely infallible. Besides as Markel had taken great pains to point out she hadn't stuck around to hear just what the proposals for Bill 626 were, they could have been entirely positive reforms.

She'd forgiven him, but she no longer trusted him and Victoire couldn't help feeling that trust was a rather integral part to a relationship. Not that she had much experience to base that observation off.

"He keeps wanting me to do things that I'm not entirely comfortable with," Teddy's face flushed a dull sickly green to match his hair and she hastily said, "oh not _that_, well not just that, mostly social things you know. It's just its nothing like I expected it would be," she said blowing rose gold strands out of face gustily, "But I guess it never is. It's not like I have experience to judge it from," she shrugged and concluded, "I don't know. I guess we're okay."

"Well I don't think I'm really the best person to be giving you advice on this subject Vicky. I certainly haven't been a great example myself, but, I think you should trust your instincts. If something doesn't feel right then it probably isn't," she was leaning against him so she felt his sigh hum through her bones, "that's why I stopped seeing Stephanie."

"You broke up with Stephanie?" Victoire asked starting in surprise. Teddy looked at her with fond amusement as if she was the worst sort of naive.

"Vixen we were never dating, but whatever it was we were doing I broke it off," Teddy said then laughed at the face Victoire made at the phrase 'whatever it was we were doing'. Then she straightened, planting both hands on one of his crossed legs and staring at him seriously like an imperious cat.

"Teddy I hope you didn't break things off with her because of me," she said gravely.

His smile only widened, "Well not entirely." She pushed him in annoyance.

"I'm serious Teddy you better not have done that because of me. She dislikes me enough already." Victoire knew it would be even more uncomfortable when they hung out with Markel's friends if that was the case. Teddy braced himself from toppling over into the cold water and looked back at her chuckling.

"Didn't I just tell you Vic that if something doesn't feel right then you should end it? Honestly," he caught her neck in the crook of his arm pulling her close and ruffling her hair mercilessly as she squealed, "you need to listen more Weasley." Victoire when she finally managed to push him off found herself half in his lap. She glared up at him accusatorily.

"Look I know it's obvious that I don't like Stephanie Teddy but if she makes you happy I'm not going to object,"

"Trust me Vic she really didn't." Victoire stared at him shrewdly. He raised his eyebrows in response and she knew he wasn't lying to her.

"Fine," she huffed scooting back and curling on her side so her head was pillowed comfortably on his thigh, "but if I find out you've been lying to me Lupin there'll be hell to pay. You know I can't abide liars."

"Don't I know it," Teddy muttered and Victoire would have hit him if she wasn't feeling so remarkably sleepy all of a sudden. It's amazing how restful getting a weight off your shoulders could be. Almost automatically it seemed Teddy's fingers started stroking her hair.

"About the letters Vic?"

"Mmm," Victoire said cracking open one eye drowsily; Teddy's gentle touch was amazingly soothing.

"I was kidding about not mentioning Saunders. If he does anything you don't like or wants you to do something you're not comfortable with then you can bet I want to hear about it," he said tone turning fierce, "I meant what I said Vic. I may hate Saunders but if he makes you happy then I won't mess it up for you. I will stay out of it unless you ask me too," he promised again tweaking her nose playfully, "But if he makes you unhappy Vic..." he left the threat hanging and Victoire knew he meant it. "I'll be honest with you about what's going if you'll be honest with me."

Victoire snuggled deeper into his leg and muttered sleepily, "It's a deal."

* * *

><p>She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she'd known was her parents shaking her awake, yelling that if she didn't get her arse up now she'd miss the Hogwarts express. And no-one they knew had a flying car they could borrow if she did. In a rush she'd yanked her cupboard open only to have hundreds of packets of Drooble's gum tumble to her feet. She didn't know how Teddy had done it but it had certainly made her smile. In the end she'd made it to the train on time, but barely.<p>

Since then she and Teddy had both been as good as their word sending letters back and forth every other day. Victoire and her friends had become accustomed to seeing Victoire's tawny owl Nutmeg and Teddy's Cinnamon (they'd gotten and named them together her first year) swooping in at breakfast with the latest instalment. Teddy had told her all about moving out of home and about his getting a flat, and a flatmate, and Victoire had written him a truly terrible piece of poetry just to irritate him.

They had been completely honest with each other since making up, except for two things. He wouldn't own up to just how he'd gotten her back into her bedroom while she was asleep, though the giant egg she'd woken up to on her forehead was rather telling, and Victoire hadn't told him where she was tonight.

Markel had been more than happy to organise another trip to the Hellebore Society for Social Reforms when she'd asked him about it. In fact he'd been close to ecstatic, which had not reassured Victoire.

Not pinching him was becoming increasingly difficult. If Markel had been insufferable at the last meeting she'd attended with him, now he was unbearable. He was strutting around with her arm tucked into the crook of his like he'd won some sort of competition and she was the trophy. What was worse than the triumphant expression on his face was the returning victorious smirks of every other member they passed. The moment Victoire had walked in she knew she was in over her head. No-one had thought to warn her that this wouldn't be like the first Hellebore Society meeting she'd attended. Here weren't weedy looking children in too large dress robes. No here were strapping (a slightly more prone to panic girl would call them hulking) men in severe black robes and impeccably tailored aristocratic looking couples in sparkling robes. And not a single friendly face in the bunch.

Well, Victoire amended, not a single friendly human face. She had run into the helpful house-elf from last time. In fact the poor creature had made a beeline for her the moment she'd walked in the door over eager to take her coat, his tomato of a nose bobbing nervously as he glanced at her escort. Victoire was annoyed but not surprised to see that he was wearing the same grubby pillowcase as last time. Tonight Victoire had worn a long velvet dress robe inherited from her French grandmother. On pretence of asking the helpful house-elf to carry the long train she scribbled a question on a scrap of paper she had in her pocket, careful to keep it out of sight.

_What's your name?_ The house-elf blinked at the piece of paper in confusion. Victoire guessed not too many people in this place bothered to find out. Markel spotted the creature pattering around his girlfriend's feet.

"Corper! Stop pawing at Miss Weasley's dress and go let father know we're here," he commanded. Corper resignedly made to do just that but Victoire stopped him with a hand.

"I have asked the house-elf to carry my train otherwise it will be quite ruined in this dusty hall," Victoire said.

"I'll carry your blasted train Vicky you don't want that thing doing it for you," Markel continued people now eyeing them curiously. Victoire felt a slip of paper slide magically under the hand she held to Corper's shoulder.

She drew herself up to her full height and said in her most imperious voice, "He is the perfect height and I r_equire_ that you give him to me for the night for this use." A few of the more stately ladies of the room looked at her approvingly.

"Fine," Markel snapped in annoyance, "but don't blame me if the clumsy creature rips it," he threatened grabbing Victoire's elbow and steering her to the, slightly grander then last time, meeting room. The obedient house-elf snapped to attention and his duty instantly, lifting her train reverentially.

As the trio walked through a tunnel of disapproving eyes Victoire risked a quick glance at the note the elf had sneakily slipped back into her hand.

_If it pleases the missus that is my name _he'd written and then thoughtfully scribbled_ Corper I means _as if maybe she needed the clarification he wasn't called clumsy creature.

"Pleased to meet you Corper,"Victoire mouthed silently at him, her mouth hidden behind a handkerchief. The little elf caught at the shred of parchment still in her hand and scrawled another line.

_What is the missus doing here? It is not safe for her. _Victoire looked from him to the note in alarm. Did even the house-elves know something she didn't? Markel presented her to his father, dressed in snappy purple silk then and Victoire was forced to forget the note and assume an air of eager anticipation. Corper started to tremble at the first rumbling words from Saunders Senior's mouth.

"Ah Miss Weasley what a pleasure to have you with us again, I did not think you would return," Markel's father said tightly. Victoire knew she wasn't imagining the reproof in his tone but she didn't really care. Chairs scraped around them as members took their seats. Markel helped her into hers with a curt dismissal for Corper. The gloomy house-elf slunk away casting little worried looks back at her.

What followed was a lot of blather about reading the minutes from last meeting and announcements of note worthy accomplishments from members that had occurred over the course of the last month. Victoire only looked up from a dreary stupor when her name was mentioned.

"This is Miss Victoire Weasley who you've all heard so highly about," heads nodded in her direction haughtily

Victoire stood up quickly, "May I say a few words?" Saunders Senior looked at her in aggravated bewilderment but nodded tersely, "I'm so very honoured that all of you most prestigious personages have seen fit to ask little old me to speak for your Society," Victoire continued seeing an immediate brightening of smiles at her endearing speech, "And I would just like to say that I cannot wait to start my work with your organisation," Markel's father nodded appreciatively and opened his mouth to start business again but Victoire butted in, "and to meet your illustrious leader Phillius Hartwood." A round of muttering followed her last sentence. Victoire looked around with wide eyed innocence, "I will get to meet him won't I?"

Saunders Senior regarded her spitefully, eyes bugging out the tiniest bit as if no-one had ever dared ask him such a question. Markel's hand closed over hers in her lap in a way that clearly said control yourself.

"I'm just curious," Victoire hissed out the side of her mouth at him. So the renowned Phillius Hartwood was somewhere they did not want her visiting. That was interesting.

"Someone will prepare a packet with all the information you could possibly want to know about the Hellebore Society for Social Reforms for you when you sign the contract with us next month," Markel's father said his amiable tone belied by the tightness in his mouth.

Victoire blinked, "But I haven't accepted yet." Did they honestly think that she'd join any organisation without knowing everything there possibly was to know about them? Everyone was looking at them now most with, for Victoire at least, worrying trepidation. The hand Markel's father clutched the lectern with had knuckles that had turned white and shaking. With shock, fury or terror Victoire couldn't work out.

"But you're here now? You came back?" _Yes and that was my mistake_ Victoire thought silently.

"That doesn't mean I've made my decision," at the thundering look on his face she quickly added, "definitively. I haven't decided definitively." The serious thing between his brows smoothed out again and he gave her his beatific smile.

"Well there's no need to rush the details then is there?" he said pleasantly. Victoire unable to forget the snarl on his face only moments ago nodded demurely, but inside she was feeling rebellious.

"Certainly," she agreed tersely. She bit her lip thoughtfully as they all turned away. Whatever doubts she'd had before weren't there any more, something was definitely being kept from her and she didn't like it. Victoire's family had not raised her to sit idlly when something was going on that she didn't like.

She waited till all the stuffy, official looking witches and wizards took a tea break to start snooping. With all the Society members milling about the refreshments in the antechamber Victoire hoped she'd be safe slipping into the head office. Still she was going to need help.

Victoire knew what she was asking from him was putting them both in dangerous territory but there was no-one else at the Hellebore Society Victoire trusted. She tried to impress on Corper that this was a request not an order and she wouldn't think any less of him for refusing it. Because she had no doubt that his masters were the type to make him punish himself for transgressions, like helping their puppet to find damning evidence against his masters. Victoire could have hugged him when he agreed to play look out for his new friend, though she noticed he managed to pinch himself quite hard as did.

Slipping into the office was far too easy. It seemed that with only members wandering around today the elder Saunders had felt safe enough to leave his office unlocked. That they didn't think her worth their suspicion nettled her. Admittedly it wasn't a very awe inspiring office and Victoire could see why they didn't worry about anyone breaking in. But Victoire was after the treasure of information and this was the best place to find it. Heart pounding rapidly she crept to the large mahogany desk and began to shuffle through the papers there.

She couldn't find any mention of Phillius Hartwood in the papers on the desk or in the blessedly unlocked drawers. Nor was there any information, at least on Hartwood, in the old filing systems, though she did find some fascinating information on certain classmates. Spotting an old style address roller balanced on the windowsill Victoire wondered if maybe she could ask the source himself for information. Unfortunately as she'd suspected Hartwood's address wasn't listed but her finger paused hovering over a familiar name. Now here was something interesting it appeared someone had made a bit of a jump through the ranks since they'd last spoken.

A commotion came from outside the door. "Corper you wretched cretin this is my best dress robe! Get out of my sight you pitiful creature before I do something you'll regret," Markel's voice screeched. Bless his little heart Victoire thought having just enough time thanks to Corper's diversion to whip out the card she was poring over and scuttle round to the front of the desk as the doorknob rattled.

"There you are precious I've been looking for you everywhere," Markel said as he swept into the tiny room, filling it with his radiant presence. He looked around curiously, "What are you doing in here pumpkin?"

Victoire scrambling for an excuse fluttered her eyelashess at him in what she hoped was a disarming way, "Just needed a quiet place for a few minutes and this was the first door open. It _is _all rather overwhelming out there." Markel melted under that look, Veela ancestry had some benefits it seemed. He stepped towards her hands reaching to cradle her face. Demurely she looked up at him using the opportunity to slip the small piece of parchment up her sleeve.

"You're doing beautifully Vicky dear," he said. Victoire wished he'd stop with all the disgusting endearments, "Everyone's convinced now that you're the right choice," _except for me_ she thought, "You even have old Aylwin charmed." Not that that had been hard Victoire continued to think silently as he kissed her sweetly. Old Aylwin turned out to have a penchant for pretty young school girls and their uniforms.

"But how can anyone expect me to charm Hartwood the same way if I don't know anything about him?" Markel's hands slid from her face to her shoulders and Victoire had the curious feeling that it was to hold her in place if she chose to run. He peered at her suspiciously.

"Why all this sudden interest in Hartwood?" he asked. _Because Teddy isn't usually wrong about this sort of thing and I trust him far more then you._

"I just want to make a good impression when I meet him." Markel tilted her head forward this time and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Just be gorgeous Victoire Weasley and he'll love you as quickly as the rest of us," he said smiling encouragingly. Victoire wondered how he was swallowing these outrageous lies, Teddy never would have. "Come on let's get you something to eat, you're looking a little peaky Vic and we can't have our star looking so pale," he said. Victoire allowed him to tow her from the room; she had what she wanted anyway, the address of someone she_ could_ convince to tell her what she needed to know.

As Markel stopped to lock the office door behind them Victoire spotted Corper scurrying past under a heavy load of cucumber sandwiches. She gave him a discreet thumbs up to let him know she'd been successful and he gave her a weak smile in return. Her stomach sunk as she realised she'd have to leave him here. Though Victoire knew she wouldn't have anything to do with the Hellebore Society for Social Reforms from this day forth she promised she would find whatever way she could to set Corper free.


	10. Chapter 10: A Rude Awakening

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts and favourites guys. 3 No reviews for last chapter to distract you with so on we go...**

* * *

><p>He was late, extremely late.<p>

Victoire supposed she couldn't really blame him. After the things she'd said at their last meeting she couldn't imagine he'd have any desire to see her ever again. She probably wouldn't want to see anyone who witnessed her humiliation either.

Still it was rude to keep a girl waiting this long without some sort of message, especially a girl who was running the very serious risk of being expelled with every passing moment. For Victoire knew if she was discovered now there was absolutely no way she could talk her way out of it. She doubted even Uncle Harry could save her if someone happened to stumble across her empty bed anytime soon. Not only was she breaking curfew by at least four hours she was choosing to spend her stolen time actually outside the boundaries of the school grounds in a bar she wouldn't even have been allowed into by her parents if she was legal. There was no one she was sure, save perhaps Merlin himself, who could save her if someone found her before Brian arrived.

"Buy ya a drink, miss?" Victoire jumped. A middle aged slightly balding wizard with a sleazy smile plastered on his face stood beside her stool leaning his elbow on the bench inches from where her hands fiddled with her drink. His piggy little black eyes were glued below her hemline.

"Come on Darling," he drawled in a thick slur that suggested a Scottish accent when not laden with alcohol, "Just tha' one drink," he persisted. Victoire stirred the ice in her red drink ignoring the presence of her new admirer; he was the third person to ask her the exact same question. She supposed it was the price she paid for sneaking into such a dismal place whilst underage.

Getting in the bar hadn't been a problem a simple slick of mascara and an extra short skirt and no-one had even thought to ask for her ID. Not that she imagined a place like this would be too scrupulous on who it let in. The place was dark, the windows tinted with a thick layer of dirt and it looked like somewhere you wouldn't feel out of place wearing a death mark on your sleeve. She imagined everyone would be too smashed to notice, or care.

"A spirited lass like ya'self needs a much stronger drink," he persisted when Victoire continued to ignore him. That was until she felt a thick hand slide up her knee. She slammed a hand down on the bench top and whirled her stool to face him not caring that her feet very nearly kicked him in a very sensitive region. She'd show him spirited.

"Watch it," he cried. She fixed him with the darkest glare she could manage letting all her frustration and anger darken her eyes until she was sure they must have been blazing.

"Take. Your. Hand. Off. Me," she said her voice low and fierce wand point millimetres from his eyeball. Whatever he saw in her blistering gaze was enough to convince him that it wasn't worth the effort or physical pain to piss her off any further. He backed away quickly hands up in surrender stumbling over a chair leg in his haste to get away. Victoire eyes narrowed into thin slits as she watched his retreating back waiting till she was sure he would not return before turning back to the bar, and her drink, with an angry snort. She took another gulp of her drink, only mildly alcoholic, and checked her watch yet again.

Brian was almost an hour late. Victoire growled as she swung her chair around to survey the bar one last time seriously debating whether it was even worth giving him a few more minutes. If he wasn't here by now then clearly there was a very slim chance that he was even coming at all. Slowly she let her eyes settle over the relatively dim setting before her. There were few other customers scattered throughout the sparsely decorated space but Victoire made herself scrupulously check each one in case she had missed Brian somehow. Piggy-eyes was tucked away in a back corner surrounded by his drinking buddies who were all having a good laugh at his expense. Not that piggy-eyes seemed too concerned nursing his hurt pride with a very large tankard of ale. Forcing herself to look over them carefully Victoire found nothing interesting and so moved onto the next customer. Now this one had a lot more intrigue. Here was an elderly man with a moustache so dangerous it looked more like a bike handlebar then any facial accessory and he appeared to have fallen asleep in his tankard. The frog he was strangely wearing as a hat gave a mournful croak and Victoire had to turn away from him fast so she wouldn't laugh. The only other customers were a young couple making very good use of the sheltered darkness of a back booth.

Victoire's eyebrow's disappeared into her hairline as she realised_ just_ how much use they were making of the shadows. Their lips were glued together as if for dear life and their hands were simply everywhere. Victoire quickly turned away from them too her cheeks flushing uncomfortably. She picked at the straw in her drink. Brian was definitely not here. With sudden ferociousness she flicked away the straw and downed the rest of her drink. Scrounging around in her pocket Victoire pulled out the coins she needed to pay for her expensive wait and slid them across the bench top with a smile at the cute bartender.

"Waiting for a shit head boyfriend?" he asked casually. Victoire looked at him sharply one eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?"

"In my experience pretty girls, like yourself, sitting alone at bars are generally waiting for shit head boyfriends," he said genially looking up over the bench he was dutifully wiping. Victoire laughed.

"Fair enough," she said then grimaced realising that he might not be particularly far off the truth. As she climbed down off the stool reaching for her bag the chime above the door went off signalling another customer. Victoire looked up automatically not actually expecting it to be Brian. As she spotted the familiar mop of straw-coloured blonde hair and lanky frame she felt her expression sour. She sat back down on the stool with a huff. Brian spotted her easily and began to make his way over weaving between tables. Victoire narrowed her eyes as he reached her side.

"You're late," she stated simply and somewhat viciously.

"Yeah about that," he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced at the bartender who had returned to his work with an unbelieving shake of his head. She crossed her arms rigidly.

"Let me assure you Brian if you _ever_ leave me waiting _alone_ for over an hour like this again I will personally see to it that your underwear drawer becomes the new residence for a particularly nasty nest of doxies," she said tightly. He seemed annoyed by that.

"As hard as you might find it to believe Victoire I'm not about to drop everything I'm doing just because you want to talk to me. It may surprise you to know, considering you low opinion of me," she rolled her eyes, "that I got offered a position in the Being Division of the Department for Magical Creatures at the ministry and that's where I was when I got your message, _at work_," he said to the back of her head as she turned to order another of the same drink. The bartender eyed Brian sceptically clearly unimpressed.

"Is that alcohol?" Brian asked suspiciously as the bartender slid the glass across the bench to her. Victoire shot him a lethal glare and turned back to the bartender with a charming smile.

"How much is that?" she asked

"No charge for the pretty lady," he replied with a dazzling smile. Victoire smiled in return though it was the last thing she felt like doing. Brian pursed his lips with a disapproving look that would have made Teddy proud as cradling her drink she led the way through the tables to a secluded booth at the back of the room. Brian's eyes widened as they clapped upon the over zealous couple who had progressed onto intimate gestures that were definitely not meant for public places.

"I'll say what's happening here?" he asked. Victoire rolled her eyes and tugged him away. Silently she slid into the next booth careful to seat herself so that it was she and not Brian who got the interesting view of the next stall, she didn't want him to have any distractions. He sat down gingerly as if unsure of the advisability of touching his surroundings.

Without any preamble Victoire got straight to the point, "Where is Phillius Hartwood?"

"What?" he exclaimed attention focussing fully on her for the first time.

"Where is Phillius Hartwood president of the Hellebore Society for Social Reforms? It must be somewhere rather important for him to have abandoned his post for so long."

"Honestly Victoire you called me all the way over here to ask me _this_?" he looked at her disbelievingly. Her gaze didn't waver as she patiently waited for his answer her face serious, "Are you sure you're quite alright."

"Perfectly. Answer the question Brian. Where is the fearless leader of the Society you're so devoted to? Don't try to tell me you don't know. I know you're a full member now." She could hear the acid in her own voice so she wasn't surprised by the stutter in Brian's when he finally answered.

"N-n-now Vic, don't over-r-r-react it's really not as bad as it sounds," he stammered. Victoire's hand tightened around her wand under the table.

"Spit it out," she hissed her temper stretched thin by a growing trepidation. Then he said the word she'd been dreading, the word that changed it all.

"Azkaban." For a second Victoire completely blanked out, shock transporting her to a very dark place.

With her head back against the booth and her eyes closed she somehow managed to spit out, "What for?"

Brian unable to hold Victoire's intense stare dropped his eyes to the worn tabletop and muttered, "For inciting violence against centaurs. He convinced an entire village up North to attack the centaurs living on their border. A lot of centaurs were killed and a couple of witches and wizards along with them. Horrible to-do."

Victoire felt her stomach roll nauseously, and she was fairly certain it wasn't because of the amount of alcohol she'd drunk. Brian's shoulders slumped visibly at the look of absolute revulsion she could not keep off her face.

"But see here," Brian said quietly, "every group's going to have their extremists. Doesn't mean we support his behaviour. Not all of us are..." but Victoire tuned him out completely. Her brain had frozen on his words. And all she could think numbly was that Teddy had been right, _again._ She should have trusted her instincts. How could she not have seen it before?

Even the name was a telling clue she realised with a groan. It came to her now as things do when you where to look for them. Hellebore used in some potions for protection against evil, and alone as a purgative. They wanted to purge the wizarding community of beasts. Victoire felt like smacking her head against the table. Actually she wanted to smack it against something not quite so gentle, like dragon scales.

"And was there any particular reason that everyone so carefully avoided telling me?" she asked hoping if she kept talking she wouldn't throw up.

"They didn't want to scare you," Brian said, "I believe they thought you would judge us all on his actions." _Didn't want to scare me off more like _Victoire thought waspishly.

So wrapped in the novelty of being in a relationship with Markel, oh all right any relationship, she'd never stopped to question anything they'd told her. She'd just skipped blindly into their waiting strings. And she bet that's what they'd been counting on.

There was still of course the small chance though that Markel hadn't been using her so shamelessly, that he did in fact love her a little and simply hadn't known himself. After all hadn't he been the one who'd told her he'd never had mind for the business himself. A niggling voice in the back of her mind said he'd seemed perfectly at home in the Society on both of her visits but she squashed the thought viciously.

"Does Markel know?" she was hoping against all hope that Brian would give her an out of what would surely come next.

"Well," he said thoughtfully, "I would imagine so since his father is the vice president." _Creighton S_. Creighton Saunders Victoire realised with a jolt. _Chapter head my arse _Victoire thought, _that bastard._

"Where are you going?" Brian said stopping mid rant as she slipped out of the booth. She looked at him vaguely, she'd almost forgotten he was there, and then inclined her head towards the drink before her.

"I'm going to need something a hell of a lot stronger than that," she said.

"I'm not going to buy you any alcohol. Lupin would kill me," he said with an uncomfortable frown. That shook her out of her daze.

"The chivalry is appreciated," she said sarcastically, "but unnecessary. I think I have adequately demonstrated that I am perfectly capable of procuring alcohol for myself when Teddy isn't around to stop me," Brian looked like he was about to say more but she swiftly turned on her heel and stalked towards the bar. She had no desire to talk to him ever again.

"Give me a shot of your strongest drink," she said fiercely to the nice bartender from earlier. He didn't seem surprised.

"Shit head boyfriend?" he said understandingly sending an innocuous looking green liquid shot sliding down the bar toward her. Victoire nodded downing the entire thing in one go.

"Major shit head boyfriend," she said slamming the glass back down on the table, hard, motioning for another.

"Be careful that stuff is strong," he warned her. She gave him a sickly sweet smile as she downed the second glass and handed over the money in one swift succession. Brian was suddenly at her shoulder. The bartender gave him a filthy glare and it occurred to Victoire that he probably thought that Brian was her boyfriend. The thought made her want to laugh. In fact she found she was already giggling. Apparently the shots worked faster then she'd thought.

"Brian's not my boyfriend," she informed the bartender with a giggle and watched him visibly relax. Sighing she pushed her bag higher on her shoulder and turned towards the door. She'd taken maybe four steps before Brian grabbed her shoulder tightly.

"Wait a minute," he said turning her to face him, "You drag me all the way here at this time of night and now you're just going to leave?" he said indignantly. Victoire blinked rapidly trying to steady the dancing, blurry image that was his face.

"I'm sorry," she said dazedly raising a hand to her face, "I guess I don't feel much like myself right now." Brian looked at her in alarm as she swayed dangerously.

"Victoire you don't look so well," he said. She brushed his worries aside and took a few more steps before the full effect of the shots hit her like a bludger in the face and she stumbled almost falling over. Brian caught her awkwardly, and Victoire couldn't help thinking how easily Teddy would have done it.

"Wow," she said stunned as the room swung giddily.

"Told you those shots would get you," the bartender said wickedly.

"How are you ever going to sneak into the castle like this?" Brian asked propping her up with an arm around her back. Victoire blinked at him dizzily before a vague memory occurred to her. Her thoughts felt fuzzy though and it took a while for her to frame her idea into coherent words.

"My Uncle's," she slurred.

"What?" Brian asked completely bewildered. Victoire fought hard to keep her thoughts straight as she spoke.

"Take me to Wheezing Lizard Weasels," she said dazed.

"You mean Weasley Wizard Wheezes," he clarified. She nodded stupidly.

"My Uncle lives there," she said her head nodding forward, "He'll find a way to sneak me back in."

"Okay," Brian said.

After the war anything with the Weasley name was guaranteed instant success and her Uncle's joke shop was no exception. Not that they hadn't made quite a tidy sum before the war broke out. The small by owl mail business her Uncle George and his twin had started in their school years now exported world-wide and it was almost as common now for Victoire to be recognised as the niece of the famous joker king as the niece of Harry Potter.

Despite all his success Uncle George and Aunt Angelina still lived in a three bedroom apartment above their second ever shop in Hogsmeade. He'd once told Victoire, in a fit of drunkenness he'd probably now forgotten, that it was because he felt guilty not being able to share the wealth with his brother. Victoire had never met her Uncle Fred but she'd heard such grand stories about him ever since she was little felt she could understand her Uncle's despair, and guilt. The world had lost much more than a joker when they'd lost Uncle Fred.

Still it meant that her Uncle George was within easy reach if one of the Weasley kids needed him, like now.

Victoire woke late the next day, thankfully a Saturday, to a blinding headache and absolutely no idea how she'd gotten back to bed. This seemed to be happening a lot lately. On her side table was a glass pitcher of a rather thick looking brown potion and an envelope sealed with her name. Groggily Victoire picked up the note first.

_Drink this it will take care of that hangover. You owe us an explanation or Angelina's threatening to owl your parents._

_ Uncle George_

_ P.S. I'm so proud (But don't tell Angelina I said that)_

She plugged her nose and downed the foul liquid in one gulp thinking how strange it was that the damn liquid reminded her so much of Teddy. What she would have given to have him here right now she thought as she flopped back on bed with a groan. Just the offer he would have given to beat Markel to a bloody pulp would have cheered her immensely, even if she'd never let him go through with it, maybe. She'd never thought she would actually be glad one day for all his stifling over protectiveness.

Forcing herself to get up and walk on ungainly legs to her dresser Victoire gave herself a little shake. Now this wouldn't do at all she thought grimacing at the ragged face peering back at her. She had a major confrontation to prepare for she couldn't afford to be thinking about absent best friends. Especially best friends who would offer nothing but 'I told you so at the news.

Using her fingers Victoire threw her rumpled hair into a rough ponytail. She pulled the first jumper she could find, a light blue creation her grandma had knitted, over her head and added a slick of colour to her lips before glancing at her reflection critically. Victoire sighed she looked, and felt, like absolute hell not exactly how she would have chosen to confront her soon to be ex but she supposed even her Veela heritage couldn't help her with the bags under her eyes. Still she thought optimistically no reason to postpone the inevitable. Squaring her shoulders resolutely Victoire took one last deep breath before she marched out of the comfort and safety of her dorm into a very unpleasant future.

Twenty minutes later having been waylaid by Peeves who sung annoying ditties about love before a well-aimed vase hit his head and Victoire was standing before the door of the head's common room. She could only have assumed Markel got the position due to his father's connections but there it was. Now that she was actually here she was beginning to have second ideas. What if it was all just a horrible mistake? It could be couldn't it? After all Brian did not have a history of being perfectly honest with her.

Victoire gritted her teeth she was a Gryffindor damn it where was all that bravery the sorting hat could see. Biting her lip Victoire rapped hard three times on the door. She heard a muffled thud then silence. Though someone was clearly home no-one answered the door. Victoire took a moment to control her anger before raising her fist again he wasn't going to ignore her. This time her pounding was insistent and unrelenting. She didn't let up until she heard someone stumbling round inside and Markel's handsome face appeared at the door.

"Victoire? What are you doing here?" he said clearly rattled. He minimized the already minimal gap in the door that he was leaning out of uneasily.

"Can I come in there's something I really need to talk to you about? It's important," she said watching him run nervous fingers through his unusually messy hair.

"Ahhhh, look Vic now's really not a good time," Markel fumbled. Victoire's eyes narrowed.

"Trust me you definitely want to be the first to hear this," she insisted forcing her way into the head's common, where, she met the reason for Markel's reluctance.

If Stephanie was shy about being seen in so little clothing she didn't show it propping hands on her full hips and glaring at Markel, "Not _her _again." Victoire stared at her in complete astonishment, looking at Stephanie's skimpy lingerie blankly. Strangely the only thought going round her head was _well it's not Teddy she's stalking._

Victoire didn't need time to let the full consequences of what was going on sink in, "How could you?" she accused them voice throbbing with the threat of angry tears.

"Oh don't act the innocent," Stephanie interrupted airily, "You stole _my_ boyfriend, I'm just returning the favour," Stephanie drawled with infuriating calm, bending over as she did to retrieve her school uniform from under Markel's bed, affording Victoire a very interesting view. Victoire flushed angrily. It was immaterial that she'd been on her way to dump Markel moments before. This was a matter of humiliated pride.

"Look I'm sorry Teddy dumped you but that was nothing to do with me," Victoire said heatedly.

Stephanie looked to Markel with an incredulous laugh then said to Victoire slowly, as if she found her particularly daft, "I _wasn't _referring to Lupin." Both girls glanced at Markel standing hand still on the doorknob in horrified silence significantly.

Victoire closed her eyes and shook her head as if that would shuffle her thoughts into a pattern she could follow, "What?" she said weakly.

"Oh you're right I should have said tried to steal my boyfriend because as you can see," she said as she shimmied into her tight school skirt, "you haven't exactly succeeded in running me off."

"But Teddy?" Victoire unable to let go of that one idea.

"Please, Lupin was just a means to an end, even if he was a rather pleasant one. For a minute there I'd even thought he'd done his job. Not that he'd known of course. The way he went on when he realised the blind was up and you'd seen everything, honestly," Stephanie said rolling her eyes, "Nevertheless for a while there it seemed to work. You went off my Markel for a bit and every time you'd dismiss him so cruelly he'd come to me for comforting. But," she said buttoning up her blouse languidly, "it turns out you're not just too stupid to notice your _boyfriend_ snogging another girl three stacks away you're also too stupid to recognise your own feelings."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Victoire growled feeling her face grow hot with humiliation. Stephanie's hand paused on the top button and she looked at Victoire in astonishment.

"Blooming hell," she said, "you're worse than Lupin. He at least is in denial but you're so naive you haven't even realised."

"Stephanie," Markel said warningly. Victoire didn't know why he bothered there really wasn't anything more Stephanie could say to make this worse.

"Come on Mark! Don't pretend you haven't been complaining about how much of a pain it is having to sneaking around her all the time. I'm just making our lives easier," Stephanie said in irritation. She turned to Victoire who swayed dangerously in the middle of a Persian carpet, "I must say for such a naive princess you do have a most uncommon talent for interrupting clandestine meetings. That time in the Owlery I was there, or should I say there _first_. And we were having such a wonderful time at Christmas before you went and ruined it. Honestly. It really is most tiresome..."

"Indeed," Victoire said tightly. Stephanie seemed too interested in listing her litany of all the ways Victoire had ruined the moment to notice Victoire's hand slide into her pocket.

"...and now you're forcing us out of this deliciously comfortable bed," Stephanie concluded indignantly.

"Oh by all means don't get up on my account," Victoire said whipping her wand up and bringing it down with a yell. Stephanie fell right back down onto the bed she was so loath to leave, though Victoire doubted being petrified made it half as comfortable as Stephanie had wanted.

"Vicky!" Markel reproached sharply rushing towards Stephanie anxiously, showing the first sign since Victoire had walked in that he even had any attachment to the girl screeching unpleasantries at her.

"As for you," Victoire said and Markel instantly backed away from Stephanie or more probably the wand pointed at him portentously. His was lying uselessly on his bedside table. Victoire's relatives could have taught him a thing or two about protective measures. Actually if they got wind of any of this they probably would.

"Everyone," _especially Teddy_, "told me and told me how you were only using me that you would hurt me horribly. They said I was being an idiot for jumping into corridor with you let alone a relationship and I just kept defending you and defending you. I almost ruined a life-long friendship over you," which Victoire found she was maddest of all about. She kept advancing towards Markel wand raised until his back collided with a shelf of Quidditch trophies and he had nowhere left to run, "Maybe I _am_ a gigantic idiot for ever believing in you _but_ you're an even bigger idiot," she smiled fiercely, "for not disarming me sooner."

She cast a quick succession of hexes and curses, Bat-bogey hex, Jelly-leg jinx and other nasty spells that guaranteed Markel's next few hours of existence would be unpleasant and made an impressive showcase of her family's finely honed duelling skills.

With legs turned to Jelly Markel crashed back against the trophy case causing his precious awards to drop heavily on his head and making it near impossible for him to knock away the bat shaped boogies attacking his face. Victoire observed this all for a few minutes with satisfaction then turned on her heel and walked across the room. She paused at the doorway.

"Oh and I almost forgot," she said sweetly, "I just came to tell you Mark that we're over and so is any association I have with your vicious Hellebore Society. She slammed the door behind her with what she hoped was damning finality.


	11. Chapter 11: I Told You So

**A/N: **_**anavihs: **_**You're just always one step ahead of the game aren't you? No more waiting.**

_**ellamriexx:**_** Yes it was about the time for stubborn Victoire to make a return wasn't it. **

_**Katriinaa: **_**Glad to see you're still about and that I surprised you. I wrote it so that she wouldn't be suspected too much but that the clues were there. :D**

* * *

><p>"Vicky." Victoire looked up startled, though she would have known that voice anywhere. It was the where that she was startled about.<p>

"Teddy," Victoire said surprised enough to stop crying, "What are you doing here?" It wasn't that she was surprised that he'd been able to find her, if anyone knew about the Shrieking Shack it was him. It was just surprising that he'd wanted to find her at all. His sixth sense with her couldn't possible reach that far, yet she doubted he'd have come all the way from London for just anything. Effortlessly he sank to the ground beside her Victoire's still over bright eyes following him dazedly.

"The Department got a call about a dying Augury in Hogsmeade. Apparently it's wailing was starting to alarm some residents," he teased her. Victoire looked at him blankly unable to summon any anger. Teddy sighed, "Your Aunt was worried about you. It's not like you to get blind stinking drunk Vic. What's wrong?" he said gently. So gently that Victoire could feel tears begin to prick her eyes again. She looked around the dusty, dilapidated room absently so that Teddy wouldn't notice the tear tracks that stained her cheeks. Chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully she answered him.

"I just found out…" she stopped and tried again, "I walked in on…Markel was…" Teddy was instantly on his feet again with a look of absolute contempt that shocked her.

"That bloody git again," he growled ferociously his stare bitter, "Vicky that guy doesn't care a wit about you. You should just dump him and get on with it." Victoire looked up at him in astonishment for a moment before his words caught up with her and she burst into tears again, because he was absolutely right. She buried her face against her knees dissolving into quiet sobs. Without a word Teddy sat back down and gathered her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Vic," he said remorsefully pulling her head down to the familiar pillow of his shoulder, she turned into him gratefully, "I seem to keep spitting out words I don't mean lately, it's just," he sighed sweeping the hair from her face, "I _hate_ seeing you with someone who treats you like this when you deserve only the best." Victoire shook her head wanting to tell him that she was no longer with the prat but the tears choking her throat made it hard to talk.

"Shhh its okay," Teddy said soothingly as he stroked her hair, "We don't have to talk about it. You can date whoever you want." His arms loosened as she pushed away from his chest.

"No you great prat," she hiccupped swiping roughly at her eyes and staring up at him fiercely, "I'm trying to tell you that I dumped the bloody git." Teddy's grip on her shoulders tightened.

"Really?" he said disbelievingly. Victoire felt some of her old sarcasm come back.

"You know I'm not sure maybe I should go back and check," she said mocking tone marred by frequent sniffles; "Of course I dumped him. No-one cheats on a Weasley." Teddy pulled her back against his chest in a tight hug. She couldn't see his face but from the way his arms tightened around her she knew he was pleased.

"He was cheating on you? The bastard," he said but the usual growl was gone from his voice.

"Yeah he was a bastard," she agreed with a sniffle burying her face in his jacket. She inhaled his comforting scent something spicy yet fresh and inexorably Teddy.

"You want me to beat him up for you?" he offered jokingly. Victoire gave a strangled laugh wiping at her eyes again.

"I knew you'd say that," Victoire assured him, wrapping her arms around his middle. They sat in silence for a moment the only sounds the hoot of hunting owls and Victoire's occasional shuddering breaths.

"So what happened?" Teddy asked gently. Victoire pulled back the slightest amount and scrunched her nose. Sensing her reluctance Teddy disengaged his arms from around her small frame and brought them to her face.

"Victoire Weasley," he said using her full name to stress his seriousness, "You know you can tell me _anything_." Her cheeks flushed a deep pink, as she looked up at him trying to gauge if he was really _that _curious biting her lips thoughtfully. She wondered if there was a way to admit that Markel was only using her for her name without a big fat 'I told you so'.

"Vicky," Teddy prompted firmly. She squirmed uncomfortable under such an intense gaze. He didn't budge staring at her evenly and she soon gave in.

"Before Brian left Hogwarts we had a bit of a talk," Teddy motioned for her to elaborate, "just the usual pigswill mostly, rather of a lot of which I'm not repeating to you _ever_ or you'd hurt him unnecessarily."

Teddy looked at her darkly, "I might anyway without knowing the details." Victoire rolled her eyes.

"It's all in the past, honestly. Remember the time you saved me from kissing him under the mistletoe?" Teddy's eyes brightened for a second and then darkened again. He really was in the most changeable mood today but Victoire was too distracted to ask about it.

"I should have known something had happened," Teddy grumbled, "you _were_ unusually clingy."

Victoire looked at him appalled, "I was not clingy!" Teddy simply raised his eyebrows. Victoire puffed hair out of face huffily, "Was not," she muttered.

"Brian," Teddy reminded her.

"Hmmmph," Victoire said still unimpressed but continued, "Well at the time I put a lot of it down to jealousy, which I guess wasn't very fair of me, but your cryptic warnings at the start of term jogged my brain to some of the things he said then," she said, "turns out he knows far more than either of us ever gave him credit for. In fact he was as right as you were," she said bitterly.

"Vicky," Teddy said his voice so heavy with seriousness that it almost shook, "you have to know I didn't _want_ to be right. Not because I'm so enthusiastic about you and Saunders but because I knew if I was right you'd get hurt. And Vicky that's the last thing I would ever want." Victoire gave him a suitably chastised grin.

"I do know Teddy, but it would be nice if just occasionally you were wrong so we could maintain that you're human."

"But I'm not human," Teddy joked his hair flashing through a vivid rainbow of colours eventually settling into turquoise, "and I'm often wrong when it comes to you."

"Point taken," Victoire said with a laugh, "Anyway since no-one else at the Hellebore Society would properly answer my questions about Hartwood and I already knew from that long ago talk, though I'm ashamed to say I never gave it the stock I should have then, that Brian had something damning on Markel I decided to sneak out last night," she felt Teddy stiffen but kept going, "and meet Brian at the Hog's Head…" Teddy jerked out of her hold then looking furious his hair instantly turning to scarlet.

"He did what?" he said. Victoire grabbed the tops of his arms with the intention of stopping him from doing something extreme, how she wasn't so sure.

"No, no Teddy it was my idea. In fact I wasn't even sure he was going to turn up," his glower darkened, "but he did," she said omitting the fact that it was after an hour of waiting.

"Victoire," he said as if she was particularly simple, "I don't care if it was your idea to secretly sneak into Malfoy manor and capture the last remaining death eaters Brian should have more sense then that. Imagine actually agreeing to meet an underage witch in a bar, let alone the Hog's Head of all places. I tell you if I ever get my hands on the boy…" he said trailing off with an angry growl.

"I didn't give him much of a choice," Victoire put in feebly, trying to defend Brian; after all he had been nice enough to meet her. Taking a deep no doubt steadying breath Teddy ran a rough hand through his current fringe leaving it sticking up in points.

"What happened next," he prompted voice noticeably strained. Victoire let her hands drop from Teddy's arms in case she gave in to the strange urge to reach up and flatten his hair.

"Well given our past relationship and his position on the Hellebore Society's council," Teddy glanced at her sharply again, "he seemed like the perfect person to get the information everyone else was denying me from."

Teddy rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "So Brian's a member of the Hellebore Society, and a high ranking one, that's interesting," Victoire could see that he was putting together puzzle pieces in his mind that she'd missed and probably had no hope of understanding. She hugged her knees to her chest watching him mentally calculating something till he nodded his head tersely, obviously a gesture to continue.

"You already know what he told me, so, after he confirmed my suspicions and your warnings he was obliging enough to, umm," she looked at her lap embarrassed, "help me back to Uncle George's since I was a, little, intoxicated," she said cheeks now a flaming red. Her behaviour last night _had _been embarrassing, and dangerous. Thank Merlin Brian was such a gentleman. She looked up and met Teddy's eyes. Disapproval mixed with a hint of resignation there.

"Yes well those shots will get you," he said mildly and she could tell the restraint it took for him not to chastise her for that as well. The effort was greatly appreciated so accordingly Victoire gave him a shaky smile.

"And I guess that was when Aunt Angelina decided to owl you," Victoire concluded with a shrug. Teddy drew a knee up leaving a long tract of clean floorboard and examined the hand now dangling from his knee.

"Well the news of Brian's jump through the ranks is interesting and I can't deny I'm glad you're finally out of the reach of that misguided society but," he seemed not to want to look at her, "I'll admit when I asked what happened I meant with Saunders. I hope he didn't break your heart too badly."

"Oh that," Victoire tried to say airily as if thinking about it didn't still make her want to weep, "well it's hardly an adventure. I planned to confront the bastard this morning about the Hellebore Society or," she glanced at Teddy nervously, "at least give him a chance to explain," she was right Teddy growled at that so she hurried on, "But he wasn't dressed." Teddy seemed to know where this was going because he placed comforting hands on her shoulders.

"You don't have to continue," he whispered compassionately. Victoire shook her head despite the burning feeling she was getting behind her eyes because she _wanted _to tell him everything.

"He also wasn't alone. I got sick of him trying to have a conversation in the doorway and forced my way in," Teddy looked tremendously proud, "and met his previous engagement..." her voice faltered. Swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat she continued, "...obviously not quite done since she was still putting her shirt back on." She looked down her fingers fiddled with the fabric of her skirt, Teddy didn't need to know just who Markel's overnight visitor was. Teddy as usual sensed she was keeping something from him. One of his hands closed over her fiddling fingers the other tilted her chin up.

"Who?" he said gently. She wasn't sure she should, or even wanted to, mention Stephanie's involvement but Teddy was looking at her so understandably that she knew he deserved the truth.

"Well," Victoire continued meeting Teddy's eyes reluctantly, "um...Stephanie." Immediately she found herself crushed to Teddy's chest, hard.

"Oh Vic I'm so sorry," he said voice gruff with understanding, "This is all my fault, I promised not to mess this up for you and I've done it without even trying. She's doing this to get back at me." Victoire shook her head trust Teddy to find a way to pin this disaster on himself.

"Nonsense Teddy," Victoire said her voice muffled by his jacket, "Why would she sleep with _my _boyfriend to get back at you?" He finally released her only to place a soft hand on her wet cheek angling it up to face his. Victoire blinked startled by the unexpected contact.

"Victoire even you cannot be that naïve," he said but only confusion registered on her delicate features, why was everyone suddenly calling her naive? She had talkative Uncles; she definitely wasn't _that_ naive, "Everyone knows that I'd do anything to save you from any kind of pain. Stephanie couldn't have thought of a better way to hurt me, and I suspect she knew that. She' very good at manipulating such feelings," Teddy said seriously his eyes an intense stormy grey that she hadn't seen before. Victoire stared at him wordlessly because really, what could you say to something like that.

"Teddy this isn't your fault," she eventually whispered thinking about Stephanie's last words, she'd been pretty clear on Teddy _not_ being a part of it, "And neither was the incident on the Hogwarts Express. I know she set you up there and I'm very sorry for jumping to such a horrendous conclusion." Teddy brushed her apology off.

"I'm not worried about that now. She can manipulate me all she likes but if she's messing with you to get back at me that's too far. And I know she'd doing this to get back at me," Teddy assured her a worried frown creasing his eyebrows.

"She's doing this to get back at _us_ Teddy," Victoire said. For some strange reason this seemingly innocuous phrase made Teddy jerk like a puppet on a string, his expression changing to something she couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Teddy?" Victoire questioned but his mouth was clamped tightly into a very thin line, "What? What did I say?" But he remained stubbornly silent. She studied him, noting the subtle way the shadows kept his eyes hidden so that she couldn't see what he was thinking. Reaching out a tentative hand Victoire lightly trailed her fingertips over the skin above his eyebrow hoping to shed some light on his suddenly closed expression. Teddy pulled back sharply his expression even more guarded then before and Victoire was at a loss to explain it.

His normally caramel brown hair was sporting faint pink tips almost as if he was blushing and when she looked back into his face in surprise she noticed his eyes had acquired a dull pink ring around the irises. It was rather nice actually. She found herself staring at them intensely. How did they do that? The colour seemed to radiate outwards from the pupils, pulsating gently till it had filled his entire iris with incandescent colour. She'd never watched them so closely before. Teddy always seemed to change moods so rapidly that she'd only seen the affected change after the fact. But here he was staying as still as a statue showcasing the slow mesmerising transformation from pink ringed iris to inherited caramel brown eyes as if performing only for her. Victoire smiled in delight and leaned closer finding it fascinating, charismatic and hypnotically handsome.

Teddy, as if he could read the beautiful thoughts she was having about his eyes, blinked, a slow, languid thing that shuttered his beautiful eyes and closed _his_ thoughts off from her completely returning Victoire to reality with a hard thump. Teddy turned his face towards a dark corner of the tiny room and some suspect rustling curiously, giving a thankful Victoire time to recover herself. Face burning she struggled to get her thoughts in some semblance of order or her mouth to close.

For years now Victoire had been hearing girls and guys alike comment on just how attractive Teddy Lupin was but when they'd asked her how she could possibly stay _just_ friends with someone so dreamy Victoire had always said the same thing, "it's just Teddy." And indeed she had always viewed him as just Teddy. Just Teddy who helped to teach her to swim, just Teddy who had elicited her first big use of magic and laughed so heartily when that use had held up the departure of the Hogwart's Express (jealous of his imminent departure to Hogwarts she'd blown every screw out of the wheels of the Hogwarts Express). It made her wonder if she hadn't known him quite so well for quite so long would she have considered Teddy as much of catch as she had once considered Markel.

The surprising answer was yes. For all his faults and meddling behaviour it was impossible to pretend that she couldn't see where Teddy garnered his title of heartthrob. All those years she had been hearing people comment on just how handsome he was and she doubted she'd ever properly listened to them till now. Teddy was as handsome as the boy she'd only days ago professed to love, with shoulders as broad as Markel's and smile just as charming. In fact Victoire realised with a jolt Teddy must be considered doubly as attractive for he had something Markel never would intelligence.

Why had she never seen it before? Victoire wasn't sure but she wished she wasn't working it out now for if Teddy's uncanny ability to read her kicked in now she knew she'd be on the end of some pretty merciless teasing. It was too late to hide it though for Teddy had caught her staring; only, instead of teasing her as she'd suspected he was staring just as avidly back and as he did the pink ring gradually widened till it swallowed his entire pupil. Victoire didn't know what was going on but those pink eyes seemed to be pulling her in, closer and closer.

The wind howling against the rickety walls suddenly slammed a window open with sharp crack and a rodent of unusual size darted from the shadowy corner for the door causing Victoire to jump away from Teddy with a shriek of, "Bloody hell!"

Immediately she felt herself flush uncomfortably, no doubt her face a Weasley red to match. The added stress of finding Markel cheating and Hellebore Society's real objective must have seriously addled some brain cells because Victoire had an inkling that if the wailing wind hadn't interrupted she might have done something crazy, like let Teddy kiss her, or worse kissed him.

She'd only broken up with her boyfriend that morning, heck she was only out in this dingy shack so that she could cry about it in private and avoid the whispers and rumours that were no doubt just beginning to circulate and here she was thinking of kissing another guy. Not just any guy either, Teddy. Admittedly maybe not 'just' Teddy anymore but still Victoire was shocked at the scandalous turn of her thoughts. Obviously Markel had played with her psyche a bit more than she'd first suspected. She was glad she hadn't acted on her sudden need for physical comfort, though she knew kissing Teddy would be very pleasant it would also confuse rather a lot of their relationship.

Teddy sighed and climbed to his feet pulling her up after him. Was she just imagining the reluctance?

"Come on," he coaxed a still dazed Victoire along tugging her arm gently, "Let's go see if I can't put that crush McGonagall has on me to good use and convince the old bird to let me stay overnight. That way I keep you company on the train ride back tomorrow." That stopped Victoire mid-stride. Teddy stopped to look back at her innocently. She wasn't fooled. She could definitely see the flicker of determination in his odd coloured eyes.

"You're not coming on the train tomorrow," she said slowly. Teddy's face was a model of angelic innocence, literally; he'd changed it briefly to mimic a cherubs rosy naivety.

"You don't want me to keep you company on the train tomorrow," he said letting just a tad too much hurt colour his tone, "You don't want me to stay," he added with a rueful face that almost convinced her, almost. Too bad she knew him so well. Victoire pulled her hand from his and wagged a finger at him accusingly.

"Oh no," she said as he tried to snatch her hand back, "That won't work I know you too well. You don't want to stay to keep me company. You want to stay so you can beat Markel up." He succeeded in catching a hand and hung on grimly stopping her wild gesturing.

"Don't be absurd Vicky," he said with an exasperated shake of his head but she saw his dull pink eyes narrow as he thought about it, "it just soooo late at night it seems pointless to go home now."

"You want to hex him," she assured him poking him with her free hand, "Don't try to pretend otherwise."

"Well I won't promise that should I happen to run into Saunders on the Hogwart's Express I won't have a few words to say to him but I can hardly be at fault for that," he tone turned thoughtful, "and of course if he happened to throw a hex or punch at me I couldn't be faulted for defending myself."

"And you would make _sure_ to say something to _make_ him fire the first hex," Victoire said severely, "you can't pull the wool over my eyes Teddy I know how you work. You'll force him into a fight with you and then you'll be kicked off the train and unable to keep me company as you say you want to."

Seeing that she wasn't going to be swayed Teddy huffed grumpily, "Fine, I won't come on the train. Happy?" and gave a sharp tug on her arm no doubt intending to escort her all the way to McGonagall if necessary but Victoire held him back again, biting her lip with sudden worry that she'd upset him too much.

"You will be there on the station tomorrow though right?" she whispered. He took a big breath.

"Do you want me to be?" Victoire nodded her head wordlessly. He tugged her into a tight hug, "Then I'll be there. The head Auror's practically family you know," he joked, "I'm sure I can wheedle a few hours out of him," Victoire hugged him happily back no longer feeling quite so miserable, "Come on if you won't let me keep you company on the train at least let me keep you in one piece and allow me to escort you out past the Whomping Willow," and this time Victoire didn't dig in her heels letting him pull her gently down the cramped tunnel leading back to Hogwarts.

It wasn't till much, much later when Victoire was nursing a hot cup of cocoa by the Gryffindor fireplace and trying to ignore the gossip being whispered in her direction despite her sister's best intentions to get her involved that Victoire realised Teddy hadn't once said 'I told you so.'


	12. Chapter 12: Life's A Party

**A/N: Life. That is my only excuse for how horrendously; monstrously long you all had to wait for this chapter. You owe this chapter to a fantastic girl called Chiara.**

* * *

><p>By mid morning Victoire knew Teddy had been right about the train ride. Markel had already stopped by the cabin where Victoire was cloistered away with Elyse five times, and it wasn't even lunchtime. Each time he kicked up an enormous stink demanding in a voice loud enough, Roxanne insisted as she dropped off the first years' consolatory chocolates, was audible from the other end of the train that he be allowed to see her. Victoire, who could definitely see the therapeutic benefits of chocolate, immediately peeled off the box's cover and tucked in ignoring Markel's screamed assertion that nothing would keep him from seeing his ex-girlfriend. She wasn't worried. She may not have had Teddy but she certainly wasn't alone. The Weasley brood was a force to be reckoned with. Freddy, James, Molly, Louis and, judging by the constant stream of high pitched French swear words, Dominique were in fact right now preventing Markel from doing just as he threatened, basically getting within a three-cabin radius of Victoire.<p>

"He looks positively wild this time Vicky," Lucy said upon Markel's fifth visit, "Are you sure he understands that it's over between the two of you?"

"I don't think I could have made it any clearer Luce," Victoire said to the back of her head for Lucy had her face practically squashed against the glass of the cabin door the better to see the drama unfolding outside, and keep a running commentary of it. Victoire hadn't seen anything of her but the back of her head for a good half hour.

"Maybe you _should_ see him Vic," Lucy said her voice steaming across the glass in a foggy cloud. She wiped it away impatiently, "just to make it perfectly clear that you're done with him."

"I'm not letting him in here Luce and that's final," Victoire said firmly. She hadn't even admitted to _Markel_ that she knew about Hartwood let alone her family. She certainly wasn't going to let him be the one to explain to them that he'd only been dating her so that she'd join his father's stupid Society. No, she was perfectly content letting them all believe it was simply the fact that he'd cheated on her that had caused her to dump him so unceremoniously, which was equally true and would have been enough in any circumstance.

Elyse who seemed to think the best way to cheer her up was to ignore the whole thing all together went back to the Witch Weekly articles she'd been torturing Victoire with for the last two hours. All the articles were titled something along the lines of _Love, Lust or Laughter _or _How to snag an auror._ Victoire couldn't think of a worse subject to discuss but as Freddie and James' earlier attempts at entertainment had involved building palaces out of exploding snap cards she grudgingly conceded that figuring out if males thought of you as friend or fancy material wasn't so bad.

Still between Elyse's 'cheering up', Freddy and James' entertainment and the near constant headache-pounding presence of Markel Victoire began to think she'd been a bit too hasty in her assertion that Teddy leave. No she was far from alone but in between the calls of "Let me in" and the equally loud cries of "jump in front of a runaway Manticore" Victoire began to get an inkling that alone was exactly what she wanted to be. And Teddy, she knew, would have gotten her that.

The relief she felt as they finally pulled into platform nine and three quarters was unimaginable. That relief increased tenfold when she saw Teddy standing on the platform exactly where he'd said he would be. With his brilliant shock of bubblegum pink hair he wasn't hard to spot. On anyone else it would have looked foolish but Teddy somehow managed to make pink hair seem incredibly manly. Victoire was not proud of the way that she flung herself across the station at him but she was just so glad to see a sane, potentially non-article-reading-exploding-snap playing companion.

"Hey there," Teddy chuckled as she wrapped both arms hard around his waist then repeated himself this time more soothingly, "Hey there Vixen." Gently he stroked her hair in understanding.

"Vic," he said again putting cool fingers under her chin but she pulled away tightening her arms and burying her face deeper into his cotton shirt. Teddy chuckled again the sound rumbling through his chest.

"I guess she missed me," Teddy said to someone standing at his side with a shrug. Startled, because she hadn't seen anyone beside Teddy, she looked up, straight into the amused faces of her parents. Victoire started guiltily when she realised she hadn't even given them a thought. Untangling herself somewhat from Teddy's hold she turned to her parents intending to greet them both with a kiss on the cheek when a rolling boom sounded from the track and the ground shook. Her father whipped out his wand and from the corner of her eye she could see Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron do the same. She turned warily as they did to survey the purple coloured smoke billowing from the train she and half the student population had just vacated. In fact it seemed to be concentrated on the very same compartment she'd left moments before.

Teddy's hand tightened at her shoulder. Suddenly someone started laughing, others began to join in as out of the thick haze stumbled Markel, wearing something that bore a striking resemblance to a toilet seat from Moaning Myrtles bathroom around his neck and a rather befuddled expression. The entire platform echoed with the full throated guffaws of hundreds of Witches and Wizards. She saw Uncle Harry's shoulders drop in resignation as James and Freddie emerged unscathed from the now resplendent Amethyst haze.

"That's what you get for messing with our cousin!" James yelled triumphantly at Markel whilst Freddy nodded in grim agreement at his side. A moment later the look of triumphant had vanished replaced by a grimace of pain as Aunt Ginny began to drag him from the platform by his ear. Victoire watched Uncle Harry suppress a chortle forcing his face into a stoic mask; he ruined it by winking as he passed. Victoire hoped his amusement would temper James' punishment a bit.

She wasn't worried about Freddy. His father was too busy wiping tears of mirth from his eyes to see his son let alone reprimand him and he was receiving a hearty round of applause from both his mother and sister. Victoire looked at the open mouths of her parents who turned their stunned eyes on her. She shrugged realising that Teddy still had his arm around her and was unable to resist snuggling back in.

"It been an interesting few days," she said weakly.

* * *

><p>Every girl in both the magical and muggle world alike would agree on one thing, that there is nothing more damaging to a girl's confidence then the death of a relationship. Unfortunately, Victoire's had died in a very public fiery train crash. Understandably then Victoire could be forgiven for wanting nothing more then to hole up in her room with a book and a big, heaping, bottomless bowl of chocolate and in point of fact she was doing just that. But alas her friends had other ideas.<p>

Victoire snuggled deeper into her sea of blankets and tried to absorb herself in the book that was balanced on her feet, but she wasn't finding it easy. She attributed her lack of concentration to the incessant pounding on her bedroom door. The racket had been going on for last five minutes and despite Victoire's best efforts she was finding it incredibly difficult to ignore it. She rolled her head to the side and glared at the door as it bent inwards against the force of the beating it was suffering.

"Vicky!" Dominique yelled over her own din, "Open the door!" Needless to say Victoire ignored her sister's order preferring to bury her head under a mound of pillows. The pounding intensified until it was all she could do not to throw everything within reach at the offending slab of wood. Finally she snapped no longer able to ignore it. Throwing off the pillow she was using as a shield for her ears she sat up and glared at the door.

"Go away!" she screamed

"Victoire please let us in," said another voice that Victoire instantly recognised, "we just want to talk to you," Elyse pleaded. Her sister was playing dirty, calling in back up. She hid her grimace behind her book as she answered.

"Please Elyse, Dom, all I want to do is curl up with my book."

"We know," she thought she heard Dominique mutter but the hammering on her door stopped and Victoire sighed in relief thinking she had finally earned her peace. But the relief was only momentary.

"Vicky its Teddy," said a firm new voice that made Victoire promptly choke on the chocolate she'd been chewing. Teddy was the last person she wanted to see right now. No matter how sweet he'd been over the last four weeks Vic couldn't help feeling that he was biding his time, after all it wasn't like him to miss an opportunity to say I told you so.

"Let us in," commanded Teddy calmly.

"Go away," she repeated feebly knowing it was no use.

"Don't make me blast down this door," he threatened. It was her turn to ignore him pushing aside that niggling feeling that he wasn't kidding. Victoire groaned and fell back on her bed throwing her book over her face willing Teddy and the others to just walk away. She had no such luck.

"Five. Four. Three. Two_"

"Fine!" she screamed back knowing her mother would not like to have replace her daughter's door, _again_, "Alohamora," she said lifting the book from her face momentarily so she could aim her charm at the door. There was a dull click before the door was pushed wide open. Victoire eyed Teddy reproachfully as he entered making a show of stuffing his wand back into his pocket. Resisting the urge to poke her tongue out at him she groaned again and let the book fall back over her eyes as Elyse and Dominique pushed past Teddy into the room.

She could feel her bed sink as Elyse sat down on the opposite end; she knew it was Elyse because her sister was far less subtle. Dominique stormed over to Victoire wrenched the book off her face and threw it against the wall. This certainly got a much more energetic reaction from Victoire who protested loudly at the mistreatment of her book.

"What'd you do that for?" Victoire exclaimed pulling herself up to a sitting position and staring forlornly at her crumpled book.

"This is ridiculous Vicky stop moping and get out of bed?" said Dominique bluntly.

"I'm not moping, I'm relaxing. Or at least I was," Vic muttered. Teddy walked over to where the book had landed gingerly picking it up by its dangling cover dislodging a few pages that slowly floated to the ground.

"Repairo," he muttered, lightly rapping the spine with his wand. The displaced pages drifted up to rejoin the others and any creases and tears in the remaining pages disappeared. He closed it with a snap, turning so he could recline against her desk and lowered his shrewd gaze to her own. His hair was deep brown today matching the chocolate of his eyes and it was with an effort that Victoire dragged her own from that all together too knowing gaze. She turned her somewhat apprehensive gaze on her sister. Dom was looking at her seriously which was ominous in itself.

"Tell me you're not still pining over that prick," Dom said bluntly.

"Of course not, No," Vic said and when they all looked at her sceptically she continued, "I'm not really. I just..." she sighed knowing she could no longer avoid this "... it's just, I feel like such an idiot. How could he fool me so completely?"

"Oh honey," Elyse said soothingly, "it wasn't just you, he had us all fooled."

"Not everyone," Victoire couldn't help saying bitterly glancing at a suddenly scowling Teddy.

"Vic," Teddy said warningly but Elyse stepped in again.

"Vicky!" said Elyse clearly shocked, "Teddy's here to help because he cares about you just like us."

"Sorry," Victoire said suitably chastised.

"It's alright," Teddy said grudgingly and Victoire felt guilty for her outburst. If he would only get the lecture she knew was coming out of the way she would be far less tense around him she was sure.

"See what sitting alone in this room is doing to you," Dominique said butting in, "you've become as prickly as a doxy and just as slovenly." Victoire felt this more than a little harsh. Sure there were a few holes in her overlarge jumper and the edge on her denim shorts was ragged but they were clean and so was she and she attempted to tell Dominique this.

"There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing." Dominique plucked a wool covered shoulder doubtfully.

"I see Markel robbed you of your sense of fashion along with your confidence." Victoire could see what she was doing and it wasn't going to work. She opened her mouth to tell her sister so but Dominique had turned to Teddy with a nod. Before she knew what was going on Teddy had scooped her up, her resistance hampering him very little, and marched towards the bathroom.

"You're supposed to be on my side," she snarled up at him accusingly.

"I am," he chuckled as Victoire struggled. He kept laughing though Victoire was sure she clocked him in the chin at least once.

"Elyse help!" Victoire cried as her sister opened the shower door and Teddy deposited still struggling form under the strong jet of water from the already steaming shower causing her to shriek loudly.

"Sorry Vic," Elyse said weakly, as if she was holding in her own laughter, "but he's a lot bigger then I am." Dominique slammed the shower door victoriously.

"Now," Dominique said determinedly wedging herself under the shower handle so Victoire couldn't get out no matter how much she pushed, "Teddy has gallantly offered to take us to Carnie Wilson's Back to School Party so you are going to stay in there till you've properly showered then you are going to have a make-over and then we're all going to this party and you are going to have fun God damn it."

* * *

><p>Dominique was as good as her word primping, polishing and pouring Victoire into an outfit that had even Teddy raising his eyebrows and made Victoire long all the more for her engrossing book. Her family's comments hadn't helped either.<p>

Louis had taken one look at the hemline of her dress and said, in a typically fatherly way, "You aren't going out in that."

"Oh Dom you've managed to bring out the lovely blue of her eyes," her mother had cooed taking Vicky's face in her hands and studying it appreciatively, only to be presented with ripening strawberry complexion, "And that dress perfectly accentuates her figure."

"Mama!" Victoire had cried flushing even further as Elyse giggled.

"That settles it you are most certainly not going out in that," her dad had finished matter-of-factly, but there had been no stopping Victoire's sister from showing of her prize.

Still there was one promise Dom had made that she had no power to keep, Victoire certainly wasn't having fun. Maybe if Teddy had been able to stick around she would be but he'd been swarmed with admirers all eager to hear about the latest Auror adventures and to elbow Victoire out of the way. She'd barely managed to escape being trampled in the clamouring and wasn't inclined to brave it again to retrieve her escort. Teddy would find her when he could and wanted to, until then she was on her own. Dominique and Elyse had already been claimed by their respective boyfriends and Victoire was forced to fend off over zealous admirers on her own which she didn't find particularly enjoyable.

No, fun was not the word she would have used at all.

Matters only got worse as Victoire seeking a quiet, dark spot to ruminate spun around a corner and ran into the second to last person she wanted to see, a scarecrow carrying two glasses of sparkling drink that made an interesting addition to the pattern of her dress.

Victoire held up her spare hand to forestall Brian's stuttering apology as she siphoned off the worst of the stickiness with her wand, it didn't stop Brian.

"Vicky," Brian said words tumbling over themselves, "I was hoping I'd run into you here_well not run into you of course_I mean not like this," he looked at her miserably as she glared at him, "I didn't plan this Vic honestly,"

"Please don't Brian. Not tonight," Victoire begged adding another hand in pleading prayer, "I just can't do this right now okay. I'm only here because Dom asked it of me. I just want to survive the night please don't make it harder."

She turned keen to put some distance, and possibly booze, between them when he said, "It's about Saunders."

Heads snapped around in interest whispered voices sweeping up around them. Victoire took a depth breath and counted to three, then kept counting till she had the exact number of drinks she'd have to have to blank out the rest of this evening. "Perhaps you heard that I broke up with Markel?" she remarked with what she thought was remarkable calm.

It was so silent in the corridor that she heard him lick his lips nervously, "That's what I have to talk to you about."

"I'm done with Markel, Brian and I am done having this conversation with you," she said turning down what looked like a promising hallway. Annoyingly Brian turned down it too pattering doggedly at her feet.

"But..." he continued obstinately.

"Brian you wanted me to dump Markel and I did that what more can you possibly want from me," Victoire whined trying to put more distance between them.

"Vicky!" he said in a surprisingly forceful voice, Victoire turned around and cocked an impatient hip at him. He dropped back to a conspiratorial whisper, "I'm not talking about Saunders junior."

"What does Markel's father have to do with anything?" then a cog clicked in her head and she groaned, "Please tell me this isn't about the Hellebore Society?" he opened his mouth to answer but Victoire kept going, "You don't honestly think I care about the problems this will cause your precious society do you?"

Brian stepped determinedly, and decidedly too much, closer the strong whiff of alcohol on his breath enough to make Victoire close her mouth resolutely. "No I'm more concerned about the problems the Society will cause for you," he said ominously.

"I'm sorry?"

"Victoire," he paused dramatically, "the Hellebore Society is not done with you." Victoire looked at his serious face and just couldn't help it she started to giggle. He frowned, "Don't be glib Vic, the Society means serious business here. You shouldn't have told Saunders you weren't going to have anything to do with them anymore. You've seen inside and they're not going to let you leave so easily. "

Victoire, who was starting to think that Brian had maybe had a few too many of those green shots, smiled sweetly.

"Brian it's sweet that you think you need to warn me but you seem to forget just who I'm related to and no matter how stupid I think your society is I don't think even they are _that _stupid."

She thought she heard him mutter, "I wouldn't count on it," but when she asked him to repeat it he only said, "They have their ways Vicky."

"If you say so Brian," Victoire said all amusement gone replaced with sudden tiredness, "thank you for warning but I can assure you I have no intention of having anything to do with Markel, his father or the Hellebore Society ever again." And she walked away leaving Brian standing alone and drinkless.

She was hiding in a dark corner of the party idly running a finger around the rim of a wineglass when Teddy finally found her again.

"Hey," he said as he dragged out a seat beside her.

"Hey yourself," Victoire said with a little smile as he reached across her to grab a glass.

He recoiled, "Whoa Vixen," he said inhaling the stench of alcohol still clinging to her dress, "you didn't have to dive into the party quite so quickly." Victoire looked at the front of her dress mournfully.

"I decided that showering in the stuff would be more efficient," she stated.

"Clearly," Teddy replied waving his wand and executing a much more efficient scouring spell then Victoire could ever have hoped for, "what happened?"

"I ran into Brian," Teddy's eyebrow rose, "literally. Seems he was quite eager to have a word with me," the other eyebrow joined the first.

"That's a shame I've been quite eager to have a word with _him _myself."

Victoire snorted, "I'm sure you have been." He stared at her pointedly and she rolled her eyes, "It was nothing of importance really," Victoire said reaching for a chocolate dipped strawberry, "and I doubt he'd have said _anything _if you'd been there." Teddy upped the wattage on his piercing stare. Victoire sighed, "He wanted to warn me about leaving the Society so hastily." The expression on Teddy's face was plainly concerned and Victoire made a mental note to steer him away from Brian tonight.

"That's all he had to say?" Victoire shrugged. She wasn't sure there was anything else for him to say.

"I don't think he was entirely in his right mind if you know what I mean. And I wasn't exactly in the mood for further conversation," she said drily. Her sudden miserable look seemed to jolt Teddy somewhat for her sprung to his feet abruptly.

"I've been neglecting my duties. Here we are talking about bloody Brian and the Society when I'm supposed to making sure that you're forgetting them. Let's start with getting you out of this drab corner. Would you care to dance?" he stood up extending a hand to her with his trademark disarming smile as he spoke, "Come on Vic, Dominique will beat me blue with a bludger bat if she finds out I haven't been forcing you to have fun."

Victoire was already shaking her head, "I'm not really in the_"

"May I remind you that we're under orders here," he said mock sternly and then, when she still didn't seem any more inclined to move, with some exasperation, "Come on Weasley, really I'm not going to bite you."

"That would be a first," Victoire said only half joking. She put aside her coat and reluctantly followed him onto to the dance floor.

Victoire wasn't surprised to find that she quite enjoyed dancing with Teddy, if dancing was what you could call it. It had been a long time since she'd laughed so much. He kept her distracted from wagging tongues with idiotic antics, pulling out all the most ridiculous dance moves he could think of including the mashed potato, the swim and the hippogriff then we he had exhausted those repeating them as impersonations of people they knew. Victoire laughed so hard at his Professor Longbottom doing the Dirty Bird that she had to stop dancing; a stitch in her side and tears of mirth spilling down her cheeks.

"Hey now," Teddy said and tugged her close producing a tissue from inside his leather jacket, "I know it's hard not to cry tears of joy at my comedic genius," he said dabbing at her cheeks, "but can you think what would happen if Dom knew I'd ruined your makeup over the dancing Longbottom gag? Look up," he commanded. Victoire obeyed studying the faint tints of pink in the fringe that fell over his eyes as his swiped along her bottom lash line. She'd decided to stop pointing out the cotton candy colour to him hoping it meant he'd keep it in more. "There crisis averted. No damage done. We shall survive the wrath of Dom," he said lifting his gaze to meet hers, a wide grin brightening his entire face. It was mesmerising.

Victoire dropped her eyes, and found her face quickly following suit as she spied the last person she wanted to see across the room, Markel, greeting people like a politician at a benefit. Teddy, noticing her abrupt change of attitude, followed her eyes and scowled. Muttering under his breath he pulled her over to a secluded corner making sure his body shielded her from Markel and the scrutiny of prying eyes.

"Vic I'm sorry I didn't know he was going to be here," he apologised as Victoire watched her ex numbly. Teddy cupped her face between his hands so that he could be sure she was looking at him as he said, "We can leave if you want to Vic."

Vicky took a deep breath dragging her gaze off Markel and summoned a smile, more shocked than probably he was to find it was sincere.

"No," she said. She'd been having so much fun with Teddy that she'd completely forgotten about her earlier misery and she told Teddy this, "Its fine, I'd rather stay. I'm having fun. No really Teddy," she said with a laugh as he studied her sceptically, "Up till right now I'd forgotten all about that stupid git."

"Truthfully," he said in astonishment. Victoire laughed.

"Cross my heart," she replied placing a hand across her chest.

"If you had one," Teddy quipped with a smirk. Victoire slapped him lightly on the arm, "Well how about that Dominique was actually right for once."

"Yeah," Victoire said, "Best not tell her though we don't want her head to get so big she can't fit any of those fancy hats of hers."

"So ready to get back out there and watch me make a fool of myself," Teddy said offering her a gallant hand, in answer Victoire beamed and placed her hand in his. With a charming laugh he twirled her onto the dance floor her dress swirling out between them. With a light tug on her wrist he spun her gracefully back into his arms, taking her waist between his hands. Victoire looked up at him in surprise and realised that while they'd been talking the music had changed, to something much slower. She thought maybe it would be weird to slow dance with her best friend but then she didn't want to look unsettled so she loosely clasped her arms around Teddy's neck.

He chuckled, "You can do better than that Vixen," and looped an arm around her back pulling her in closer. She was more than a little astonished at how easily her body melted into his.

"That ought to keep the vultures at bay," he joked nodding his head over her shoulder. Expecting to see his legion of admirers she was surprised to find instead that he was referring to a rather large clump of boys who were indeed eyeing them hungrily. Victoire smothered her snort against his shoulder.

"Don't forget your hyenas," she giggled indeed noting a number of sour faced girls in the party crowd too. He looked up from his business of swaying them around the dance floor (that he was taking very seriously indeed) and gave a mock shudder.

"Urgh. They're blood- thirsty they are."

"It's okay I'm not worried you'll protect me from them both," said Vic and it was true she was as far from worried as she could be. Why had she thought that dancing with him would feel anything but perfectly right. Feeling warm and contented she laid her cheek against his neck, "Teddy will you tell me something?" She felt a sigh on the curl of her ear.

"Anything," he answered his voice soft.

"Why _are_ you so protective of me?"

"Besides the obvious?" he chuckled. Victoire pulled away from him with her hands on his shoulders and her nose scrunching up in a cute little frown. Teddy looked down into her face clearly amused.

"Your family of course, I shudder to think what your cousins and uncles would do to me should anything ever happen to you. I don't even want to think about your brother and father," he replied eyes twinkling.

"Is that the only reason?" she asked genuinely curious. He laughed outright this time.

"Maybe not the only one," he said mysteriously. Before she could ask him to elaborate he changed the subject asking, "Are you ready?" Victoire pulled further back a look of confusion clouding her features.

"For what?" she asked warily watching a slow mischievous smile spread across his face till it reached his brown eyes. Abruptly he plunged her in a graceful dip backwards. Victoire couldn't help squealing as her head tilted back giving her an upside down view of the room. Instinctively she tightened her grip on Teddy her hands sliding from his shoulders to curl tightly round his neck again. She thought she could feel him shiver as her fingertips brushed the curls at the nape of his neck but told herself she'd imagined it. His hand tightened sliding up her spine as he pulled her back up. The laughter that had bubbled forth only moments before halted suddenly as she realised how close the two of them now were. Why she could feel his breath on her face? Surprised Victoire looked up into eyes that were a startling shade of liquid gold and felt her breath hitch.

He opened his mouth and his voice was suddenly much deeper than normal, "Vixen I_"

At exactly the same moment she felt a tap on her shoulder and a particularly unwelcome voice said, "Victoire can I have a word?"


	13. Chapter 13: No Second Chances

**A/N: I'm obviously a very, very evil person or just a very busy one (full-time job woot!). Take it whichever way you want it but I honestly didn't intend for that cliff-hanger to be quite such a cliff-hanger. Sorry for leaving you all (apology in advance) hanging. Here is the long awaited next chapter.**

**_klare, Julie London, DumuNamLu2U19Lu: _Thanks for the review and sorry for the wait.**

**_devilsredemptionangelsfall: _So I'm really the evil twin huh? :P**

**_LadyProngsOfCamelot: _Awesome screen name by the way and please let your feelings overwhelm you as much as you wish.**

**_anavihs: _This chapter is because I can't bear to let you down and not finish**

**_Forever Siriusly Sirius:_ My you have some interesting theories there. ;) I'll see what I can do. **

* * *

><p>"Victoire can I have a word?" the particularly unwelcome voice repeated. She saw Teddy stiffen at the same moment that she spun around. Together they surveyed Markel. Victoire somewhat warily and Teddy with a fierceness that suggested imminent murder. Victoire put a hand to his chest to stop him jumping at Mark like his face said he wanted to.<p>

"She has nothing to say to you Saunders," Teddy hissed maliciously, grabbing her hand and pulling her away before she'd had a chance to say anything, "Come on Vicky."

"I think Victoire can decide that for herself Lupin," Markel said just as venomously seizing Victoire's other hand. Her arms gave a painful twinge as both boys tried to pull her to them and already she could see that a number of people had stopped dancing to stare at them curiously. Victoire had nothing to say to Markel but she also didn't want to be the cause of a fistfight at a stranger's party. It was obvious to anyone who knew Teddy that he was getting very angry the scarlet red of his roots clearly visible against his brown hair. Accordingly she slipped her hand from Teddy's and turned to Markel.

"I'll give you five minutes of my time. But," she added loudly drowning out Teddy's objections, "only so as not to cause a scene."

"Vicky I don't think thi…" Teddy said disapprovingly before Victoire cut him off with a meaningful look.

"Teddy I'll be fine," she said pointedly, a slight bit more sharply than she meant. Teddy's eyes flashed red then and he looked like he wanted to argue some more but Victoire didn't give him an opportunity. She spun on her heel and pushed through the crowd with the intention of finding a private corner. Private it turned out being a fairly relative term, their break up was still big enough news amongst the students that everywhere they went people would edge closer eavesdropping so that finally in exasperation Victoire was forced to seek a secluded spot in the back garden for this unwanted meeting.

It was cool outside and Victoire had left her jacket inside. She folded her arms, though it did nothing against the goose bumps skittering up her skin, and turned to face Markel. Even half obscured in darkness he was beautiful and Victoire had to smother a sigh.

"What do you want Markel?" she said.

"I tried to see you," he said face attractively pouting.

"Funny that, I was trying _not _to see you," Victoire replied waspishly but he wouldn't be put off that easily.

"You returned all my letters," he accused. Victoire rolled her eyes and saw numerous faces at the window hastily avert themselves.

She scowled. "Because I didn't want to read them, I'd have thought that was pretty obvious."

"Are you ever going to give me a chance to apologise, or explain?" he grumbled face almost managing remorse, almost. Victoire unfolded herself from the wall and glared at him.

"No I'm not. Now if you have anything else to say you may as well say it now, since you've already ruined a perfectly lovely evening," she said.

His voice was low and insinuating in the dark, "Oh I bet I did." Victoire had a brief battle with herself to ignore the obvious taunt, and lost.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she snapped hating herself as Markel smiled smugly. It was a smile full of crocodile teeth and Victoire wondered how she'd ever thought it charming. It still made her stomach turn but now in a way that left her distinctly nauseated.

"Do you enjoy Teddy Lupin snuggling up to you like a lovesick mooncalf," he said examining his fingernails nonchalantly. Shooting a glance at the window Victoire felt her mood darken, her schoolmates didn't even make a show of averting their gaze this time, openly spying. Incensed she grabbed the front of Markel's shirt and dragged him further into the garden till a copse of small trees hid them from view.

"Leave my friends out of this. It's no matter to you anyway," she said poking him in the chest, "_you've _forfeited your right to be jealous."

"So there is reason to be then?"

"No," Victoire said quickly glad for the lack of light as she flushed darkly.

"Then why do I suddenly find myself dragged into hiding," his tone was falsely wondering, his posture smug. He certainly knew how to push her buttons.

"There is nothing like that between Teddy and I," she said tightly, "He doesn't think of me like that." Even as she said it she couldn't help remembering the look in his eyes and wondered what he'd been about to say before Markel had interrupted them. She might never know. Just yet another thing she had to hold against him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Markel muttered. Two could play at this game.

"Are you really that insecure around him?" she sneered. In the shadows she saw him snap to full attention.

"Lupin is nothing to me," he hissed sounding more desperate then sincere, "All I care about is you."

"Well you only have four more minutes so I suggest if you haven't changed your mind, which I hope to Merlin you have, you skip the unpleasantries and tell me what the hell it is you want."

"Ouch, no need to be so hostile," Victoire crossed her arms, "After all that's happened between us don't you think I deserve a bit more than five minutes Vicky," he said face imploring.

"After all that's happened between us I don't think you deserve five seconds," she said flatly, "but here we are."

"Oh come on Vicky," Markel cried throwing his arms up in frustration, "This is bloody ridiculous," her face didn't even twitch, "Must you always be so damn stubborn. Fine, I was going to warm you up to the subject first but now… You want to know what I wanted to talk to you about. Well it here it is," he said sighing and becoming serious, "I wanted to ask you to give me another chance." Victoire's eyes widened as she waited for the punch line.

"You're kidding right?" she said incredulously when none was forthcoming. She gave a harsh humourless laugh, "Let me make this perfectly clear Mark all _I'm_ willing to give _you_ is a broken nose."

"Don't be like that, please Vicky I'm a wreck without you." he said attractive face pleading.

She snorted, "Good thing you have Stephanie to comfort you then."

"Stephanie," Mark said grumpily, "I'm done with her, the way she treated you. Half the stuff she said was wildly untrue you have to know that Vic."

"Only half," Victoire replied waspishly, "How disappointing."

"Vicky please just tell me what I can do," he begged.

"You can get out of my life?"

"Vicky please!" She glared at him.

"Fine," she said quietly relenting, "You can answer me a question. Where is Phillius Hartwood?"

"What?"

"Phillius Hartwood president of the Hellebore Society," she repeated calmly.

"Hartwood? I'm not sleeping with him as well," he joked. Her eyes narrowed and he frowned in puzzlement, "Why the interest in that old coot?"

"Would it surprise you to know that I am perfectly acquainted with Hartwood's current residence and the circumstances leading to it?" His eyes widened.

"How did you_?" he shook his head, "Yes Hartwood is unfortunately residing in that... hell-hole but you'd do well not to judge all of us on the actions of one. That's not what we're about. Not all of us are like that fanatic," Victoire wondered then why he was still president, "Either way I fail to see what any of this has to do with the two of us"

"Everything, since you were only dating me so that your stupid society could use my name to boost their cause."

"Is that what you think? Merlin you really do have a high opinion of yourself don't you Vicky?" he shook his hair out distractedly, "Captivating as you are Vic not everyone lives their lives revolving around you. It's true they were rather set on having you as spokesperson but no-one's tried to trap you into it. I'm sure they'll just ask someone else now you've made your distaste for our organisation adequately clear." Victoire felt her resolve waver his disdain for the turn of subject seemed real enough. Still there was Brian's warning.

"Your father doesn't have some scheme in the works to compel me then? After all he was willing enough to let you seduce me into it."

"Honestly is that all you're going to talk about. Fine I'll admit part of your initial attraction was your famous name," Victoire gritted her teeth and he scrambled to explain, "At _first _that's all it was and I mean it didn't hurt that you were absolutely gorgeous," he smiled offering her the compliment. She didn't take it, "But then, well, let's just say the _physical _attraction certainly wasn't lacking in our relationship." His eyes lingered below her hemline just long enough to make her uncomfortable.

"Even you have to admit that we really do make quite a pair," he said fingering a lock of her hair with a generous smile, "Still can. Whatever else you might say I know you find me attractive. You like me, at least a little bit," his smile turned sly as he leaned into her suddenly, "And I know you like my kisses."

"Urgh," she brushed aside his unpleasantly hot lips as they descended, "that's it I don't care if I promised you five minutes I'm going back to the party now," she said turning to do just that.

"Victoire wait!" he yelled seizing her arm in a desperate grip. Victoire stopped and looked down at the offending hand acidly, "Look Victoire I was lonely and I missed you but that's no excuse for what I did. I'm sorrier for it then you know. Just give me another chance."

"That was your chance Saunders," snapped Victoire, "and you blew it. Now let go of me." If anything his grip tightened.

"I'm not finished," he hissed dragging on her arm. Victoire plunged her free hand into her clothes and felt her wand slide into her palm comfortingly, the words for a bat-bogey hex already rolling off her tongue but she didn't get a chance to finish them. The area they were standing in was suddenly flooded in blinding light and Victoire threw up her wand hand to shield her eyes from it.

"Let her go," a deathly calm voice said a voice that Victoire would know in her sleep. Teddy didn't sound pleased at all and Markel seemed to realise it too, dropping her hand as if it had suddenly turned scalding and diving for his wand. Teddy was faster.

"Expelliarmus," he shouted. Victoire jumped as not just Markel's wand but Markel himself went flying. She looked up wide-eyed from Markel sprawled on his back in the dirt to the path and the figure outlined by the lights shining from the house. She'd never been so happy in her life to see the meddling git. Teddy met her eyes briefly before returning his gaze to the moaning boy on the ground.

"The five minutes are up," was his explanation. Even from this distance she could see the red flecks in his caramel eyes, glittering like shards of bloody glass. She wanted nothing more than to fling her arms around his neck but she held back, approaching him slowly recognising the powder keg of emotions he was right now.

"Teddy," she said gently edging closer wary of setting him off.

"Victoire go back to the party," he growled raising his wand slightly as he spoke so that it was pointed directly between Markel's resentful green eyes. It was clear from his murderous stare what he had planned and while Victoire wouldn't at all mind seeing Markel in a unit of St Mungos she didn't much care to see Teddy in an accompanying cell of Azkaban. Markel wasn't worth that.

"No," Victoire said quietly and though she was starting to feel shaky her voice came out strong. Teddy cast a desperate glance her way before shooting back to Markel who had shifted infinitesimally.

"Vicky please go back inside the house," said Teddy his voice strained.

"I'm not going to let you do this," she said firmly.

"Go…back…inside," he said through gritted teeth. But Victoire didn't want to go back to the party anymore, all she wanted to do was get as far away from this place as possible and she couldn't apparate on her own.

"Teddy I don't want to go back to the party," she laid a soft hand on his arm as she spoke, "Take me home," he looked at her indecisively, desire for vengeance wrestled with concern in his stormy eyes, "Please". It was the please that did it. She could tell. As he looked at her pleading face his shoulders sagging wearily and he slowly lowered his wand. Victoire nodded her head encouragingly.

"You can have her Lupin," Markel spat, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. Victoire opened her mouth to say that it wasn't like that but Teddy grabbed her arm in his free hand and started dragging her away. Still they weren't far enough away for his next mutter to be unheard, "She's a frigid bitch anyway."

Teddy whirled around in a move so fast that Victoire didn't even have to time to think knocking his hand aside even as he hollered, "Sectumsempra!" His curse skittered away harmlessly into the trees. Well almost harmlessly. Markel looked about to faint as he studied the deep gashes in the trees around him. Teddy turned on her furious.

"That could have hit you," he snarled.

"It could have hit you as well," she said calmly weathering his blistering glare, "Teddy put the wand away," she continued gently lowering his still raised arm, "He isn't worth it."

"Yeah Lupin listen to your master," spat Markel regaining some of his swagger now that he'd realised Victoire was his buffer, "Run away with your tail between your legs like the feral pup you are. You're no better than that mongrel father of yours, filthy half-breed."

Teddy ignored him clearly intent on getting her out of there but from the way his grip tightened ferociously she could tell the insult had hit home. It was Victoire who dug in her heels. Teddy glared at her with furious exasperation.

"I forgot something," she said simply tugging her arm free. It took four steps to get back to Markel, but only two seconds to pull her arm back and punch him as hard as she could in his handsome face. There was a sickening crunch as her hand connected with his nose and he crumpled into a ball wailing pitifully.

Of the three of them Teddy was the first to recover darting forward and yanking her out of the reach of Markel in case he decided to retaliate. Retaliation seemed the last thing on his mind however as he frantically scrambled to stem the flow of blood from his nostrils.

"You broke my nose," he said in disbelief. Victoire was just as dazed as the two boys astonished that she had let her temper get the better of her so badly. In fact she felt a little faint, there was a lot more blood then she'd expected.

"Well," she said weakly, "you broke my heart," Teddy looked at her sharply, "And I did warn you." The adrenalin was beginning to wear off and Victoire was aware of a dull ache in her knuckles. Thankfully Teddy decided that they'd overstayed their welcome with an unyielding grip on her arm this time he started to walk her briskly back to the lights of the party. She waited until they were just out of ear shot then swore loudly both at her stupidity and the pain in her now throbbing hand.

"Don't you _dare _laugh," Victoire warned him sucking on a bruised knuckle hopelessly, "That really hurt." Dominique was already waiting at the back door, Victoire's coat draped over her arm, when they appeared.

"What happened?" she asked, wide eyes darting between their faces shrewdly. She seemed to be expecting something terrible.

"Among other things Victoire just broke that prat's nose," Teddy said taking Victoire's offered coat and helping her into it. Dominique stared at her sister clearly shocked and, there was no denying it, proud.

"Did you have to say it so loud?" Victoire complained as she heard the news echoing through the house's rooms. It would be all over the Hogwarts before she even set foot back on school grounds. Teddy ignored her.

"Vicky's had a bit of a scare tonight so I'm just going to take her back to my place till she calms down okay?" he said diverting the question they could see Dominique about to ask. Victoire buttoned up her coat dusting non-existent lint off her shoulder to avoid her sister's searching gaze.

"Oh, okay," Dom said anxiously, "I'll let Maman and Papa know if I leave early where she is. I'm sure they won't mind," she said distracted, no doubt already thinking up an excuse for Victoire's sudden departure. An excuse no one was going to believe anyway.

Victoire felt like a small child as Teddy ushered her carefully away from the lights of the patio down the side of the house. When they were clearly out of sight of the house he crushed her to him in a rib-breaking hug and spun on his heel. What little air was left in her lungs was sucked right back out again as Victoire felt a crushing pressure from all sides, as suddenly as the pressure started it stopped the world resettling around them. Curious she tried to peer around their surroundings but Teddy was yet to let her go his arms holding her head to his chest so tightly she would have had better luck unsticking a permanent sticking charm.

"Ermph, Teddy you can let go of me now," she said pushing against his chest with absolutely no result.

"Not any time soon," he muttered into her hair.

"Come on you're messing up my hair," she whined wondering if he knew just how strong he actually was.

"I don't care about your ruddy hair," he growled, "Do you realise how much of a scare you just gave me?" Victoire finally stopped squirming and as she realised he was just assuring himself that she was really okay. She relaxed melting into him the way she had when they'd been dancing, and suddenly found herself thrust away.

"Hey," she exclaimed angrily rubbing her elbow where it had collided with the concrete stairwell, "What was that for?" Teddy standing two steps higher than here stared down at her, like he didn't even know her. Victoire shuddered apprehensively he'd never looked at her that way before. She didn't care for it at all.

"Teddy," she said guardedly but he didn't look at her as he turned to unlock the door, the muscles of his back tight, "Thank you," she said softly. He didn't reply just swung open the door and stepped aside to let her in wordlessly.

Teddy's apartment was nothing like she'd expected, and neither was his housemate. A tall well built wizard dressed in an impeccably fashionable and brilliantly green ensemble came bounding out of a side door way, "Lupin you're back early can I assume that his means the evening was..." he trailed of as he spotted Victoire eyebrows rising in interest, "Well I say that wasn't what I expected at all. You must be Victoire, your name is famous in this household," he said indicating with a flourish the photos covering every available surface and quite a bit of the walls, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you and to see that our dear Metamorphmagus was not exaggerating your beauty. I'm Roger and you my dear are, I believe, the literal definition of stunning. How many wizards freeze up at the sight of you?" Victoire blushed. It didn't escape her notice that Teddy had been calling her beautiful.

"You should meet my sister, or even better my mother," she said.

"I have trouble imagining anyone more beautiful then you," Roger said gallantly and went to kiss her hand but hesitated at the last moment, "I'll say what's happened here," he was referring to the starbursts of split skin marring her knuckles, "I thought you said you were going to a party Lupin, not a boxing match."

"The night took an unexpected turn," Teddy said in a tone that didn't invite further conversation and disappeared down the hall. Roger looked after him shrewdly.

"Excuse me for a minute," he said to Victoire and started after Teddy calling over his shoulder, "Make yourself at home." Victoire licked dry lips feeling supremely out of place and nervously perched herself on a large off colour couch that took up a lot of the living space. Distantly she heard the sound of a tap running and muted conversation.

Unable to make out any words she picked up the nearest photo frame to occupy herself. It was her and Teddy at the beach. Teddy was still in his gangly phase, or as much of a gangly phase as a metamorphmagus can have, and Victoire's shoulders were covered in summer freckles. Ted's Grandmother walked in and out of frame scolding them for burying a snoring Uncle Ron up to his neck in sand. It was a great photograph and a great memory.

The tap went off and Victoire was able to catch part of the boy's muffled conversation.

"Ted she punched the guy I think it's over," Roger was saying earnestly. Victoire put down the photo frame and inched forwards to hear them better, "You have to talk to her."

"I don't have to do anything Roger," Teddy was saying, "Leave it alone." Oh boy Victoire knew that tone of voice well. It was the one he used when someone was talking about her in what he considered were inappropriate terms.

"Teddy I don't understand she's here, she's single, she's in that incredible dress what's the problem?" she heard Roger say.

"She's my best friend," Teddy growled in warning tones, "so don't even think about it." Victoire sensing and impending blow-up decided it was time to intervene.

"I'm flattered," Victoire yelled, "but really not interested." Roger's head popped around the bathroom doorway, his expression quizzical.

"Trust me my dear you're really not my type," he said and with one last glare into the bathroom he wandered back down the hall, "but if any witch ever were to be you'd be the top of the list gorgeous." Victoire snorted, he was certainly a sweet talker.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit of charmer?" she said.

"Never," Roger said with a completely straight face, "you must just have that affect on _us_ males. Here," he offered his hand to her and Victoire warily gave him hers in return. Before she had a chance to change her mind he rapped his wand sharply across her injured knuckles once. Victoire appalled snatched her hand back only to find the unpleasant sensation gone before she could exclaim on it, "There all better," Roger said pressing a small kiss to the newly healed skin and dropping her hand, "Now to deal with the shock I see you are both still suffering from."

She watched curiously as he crossed to the small kitchen occupying a corner of the apartment and dug out a worn copper cauldron. He vanished into the depths of the boys' cupboards pulling stoppered bottles in a myriad of colours out seemingly at random. Just as Victoire was becoming very confused he straightened and began to throw, with no discernable system, dashes from a number of bottles together into the cauldron. He waved his wand over it and the volatile concoction gave off a small explosion making Roger smile victoriously.

"Here you go. Best cure for shock out there," he said offering her a wide martini glass that he'd filled with the suspicious liquid.

"What is it?" Victoire said eyeing the fluorescent green drink apprehensively, given previous experience she wasn't sure she should risk it. Teddy wandering back into the room took the decision out of her hands snatching it away before her fingers had even brushed it.

"I don't think so," he said settling it carefully on a side table.

"It's just a bit of alcohol," Roger said and it was unclear to Victoire if he was answering her question or defending his offer to Teddy.

"She's underage," Teddy said with a lethal glare. Roger didn't wilt like many would under that withering gaze just stared back steadily. Victoire could see now why maybe they worked as flatmates.

"Hmm," was all he said as if Teddy's look held a wealth of information.

"This is Roger," Teddy said glaring at him, "he's studying Healing and Alcoholism."

Without missing a beat Roger quipped back, "This is Theodore. He's studying crime fighting and denial." Teddy's eyes narrowed dangerously further. Victoire feeling she should defuse some of the tension smiled fondly.

"Don't worry Teddy can just be a bit of a noble prat when it comes to me. Not," she said giving him an affectionate smile as his expression hardened, "that I'll ever complain about it again. Though a little bit of alcohol every now and again isn't going to kill me?" she joked. Teddy gave her a dubious look eyebrows raised as he draped himself across the corner of the couch.

"Do you even remember what happened the first time I let you have alcohol?" he asked doubtfully.

"Of course."

"Really," Teddy said sceptically, "because you'd had enough alcohol to knock out a baby dragon."

"Well okay not that night exactly," Victoire admitted with a laugh, "but the bruises I had on my shins for two weeks afterwards were pretty memorable. It looked like the baby dragon had knocked me out," she told Roger, "Didn't you tell my parents that I fell down the stairs or something?" Teddy coughed.

"You did fall down the stairs," he said sternly, "a number of times. Up them as well." Victoire tried out her best innocent expression on Teddy. It took a few minutes but eventually his lips twitched and Victoire's couldn't help responding. Roger watched them for few moments in amusement.

"Right I think that's my cue to leave," he said bounding out of his chair with an enthusiasm that surprised her.

"Oh you don't have to leave," Victoire insisted, looking away from Teddy as her eyes followed Roger across the room.

"No, no you two have plenty to talk about. Alone," he said and with a significant look at Teddy strode out the door. It closed with a resounding thud that seemed to doom them to a silence that was quickly turning awkward.

"He seems nice, a tad enthusiastic, but nice," Victoire said.

"Mmhmm," Teddy answered with a noncommittal nod. She waited for more but the smile that had twitched his lips only minutes ago had disappeared; and taken his good mood with it.

Knowing that she was probably going to regret it Victoire asked, "What did Roger mean we have stuff to talk about?"

Teddy let out a gusty sigh and raked a hand through his already spiked up hair, currently settled firmly as black.

"He said I had to talk to you about tonight," with another sigh he turned towards her, "and he was right. Victoire why did go into the yard with Sanders?" he said with exasperation.

It was Victoire's turn for a noncommittal gesture; she shrugged, "Because we had stuff to talk about. And he wasn't going to leave me alone until we did?"

"Like what Vicky?" he asked with irritated bewilderment, "What could he possibly want to talk about that was so important it had to happen then?"

"He wanted me back, Markel did. He was quite distraught about it really. I think his father is giving him a hard time about getting me back into that awful Hellebore Society." For her pride had taken enough of a beating tonight that she felt she could finally admit what he no doubt already knew.

"Wait! You knew what the Hellebore Society is really for?" his voice which had been merely irritated before was deathly calm. Victoire looked up at him in surprise.

"Of course," she said watching as he raked a hand through his hair again, ending on a sharp yank, "Teddy you were the one who told me to go looking for answers." Victoire reached out to stop him pulling more on his elongating hair but he slipped out from under her hands to stand at the end of the couch. He looked down at her in a way that was increasingly alarming; it was too reminiscent of the wary way he'd stared at her in the stairwell outside.

"I thought you broke up with him because he was cheating on you?"

"I did. But Teddy I was going to dump him anyway I was on my way to do just that when I stumbled upon Stephanie," but Teddy wouldn't be mollified in fact he looked like he wanted to strangle her, "It was a way out without admitting to him that I knew the truth."

"You're telling me you knew what he was...and yet still you went with him alone into the garden," his tone was pure disbelief, "Do you have any care for your life at all?"

"Teddy_"

"No Vicky. You never think do you? You're so bloody impulsive and stubborn and_gahh," he started to storm out of the room.

"I- I'm sorry Teddy," she whispered.

"Just don't do it again because next time I won't be there to bail you out," he said severely and without another word walked away, closing the door on her and that more than anything else that had happened tonight was what finally made her cry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so only a few more chapters left to go. 3**

**Question would anyone freak out if I were to change the title of this story? The current one no longer seems fitting. I was thinking of changing it to Victoire and the Hellebore Society. **


	14. Chapter 14 - Mistakes and Meddling

**A/N: I feel like I'm shouting into the void here. There can't possibly anyone still reading this after that delay. If anyone is still here I'm sorry and I promise that I will never truly abandon this story. I'm going to finish it if it's the last thing I do.**

* * *

><p>"You'd best make yourselves decent because I'm coming back in," Roger called his boisterous personality still holding true as he yelled through the front door, "I just forgot my coin purse," he continued, "Don't mind me." Victoire hastily tried to mop up the damage that a half hour of crying had done to her appearance to no avail. She had a few minutes reprieve as a key turned in the lock and Roger entered a shielding hand held jokingly over his eyes.<p>

"It's awfully quiet in here," he noted, "Are you decent? Can I look now?" The lack of panicked exclamations or expletives seemed to indicate to him that the coast was clear because he dropped his hand, almost immediately his face dropped too. She met his eyes briefly with her own bloodshot ones.

"That boy..." he looked heavenward and beyond frustrated, "what more do you want me to do," he muttered towards the ceiling, addressing who knew what, "give him all the right ingredients and he still manages to screw it up." He dumped his belongings on the counter with a huff and turned to stare at her, a frown burrowed between his eyebrows as he regarded her, "What am I meant to do with you two?" Victoire didn't have an answer for him, in fact she wasn't even sure she understood the question, so she just shrugged uncomfortably.

Roger sank into the couch beside her with a world weary sigh, "I hope he wasn't too beastly to you at least. I have told him before he needs to be less Neolithic in his treatment of fair maidens." An involuntary laugh startled out of her, along with some unshed tears. This seemed to alarm Roger more than anything.

"Now there, there don't cry," he said and of all things produced a monogrammed handkerchief. Victoire raised an eyebrow, "Teddy may think he's something special but he's nothing to go ruining such pretty makeup for." By his tone she didn't think he truly meant what he was saying.

"Sorry," she sniffled trying to repair the damage done to Dom's carefully applied makeup.

"Oh don't be sorry sweetheart that boy regularly makes me want to cry," he joked. "Mostly because he stubborn arse," the fact that he muttered that bit made Victoire think she wasn't meant to hear it. She attempted a shaky smile.

"He is a stubborn arse," Victoire sighed, "but he's usually a right arse too." She was dwelling on what he'd said about her and Markel and she didn't like what she was seeing.

"Doesn't it make him the most infuriating person ever?"

"The absolute worst," she agreed though her heart wasn't in it.

"And he just left you out here to find your own way home," Roger regarded her levelly, the closest she supposed he would get to grim, "That's not like him." Victoire gave a lopsided shrug.

"He doesn't care," she sniffled.

"Honey I don't think that's the problem at all," Roger said with a wry smile then he sighed, "Well we're not connected to the flu network yet but I can offer you one of two very fine owls that live here to deliver a message to your parents regarding your current predicament," Roger offered.

"And let my family know that Teddy and I are fighting again? No thank you," Victoire replied with another sniffle.

"I'm sensing you and Theodore have a somewhat more tumultuous relationship then he let on?"

"Tumultuous is a bit of an understatement," she said grouchily, "We fight more than we don't."

"Oh I am aware," Roger told her, "Despite the short period of time that I have been living with Theodore I have already come to understand how much you two fight," Victoire looked at him, "Let's just say it does not do well for my calm when you two are fighting. What I will never understand is _why_ you two fight so much."

"Because he's a dick." Roger pursed his lips at her, apparently only willing to humour her so far.

"Sweetheart it takes two to fight," he said flatly, "and to be honest with the way he talks about you I would have sworn you had him wrapped around your delicate little fingers. You must have pushed him pretty far if he's leaving you high and dry."

"I...I don't push Teddy," she said suddenly unsure and unprepared for another disagreement, "At least not on purpose."

"Don't worry love I don't entirely blame you. I've told him before if he wants to get anywhere with you he needs be nicer," Roger continued, "I don't know what it is but something about you just seems to push him over the edge every time." Victoire who did not have the mental faculties right now to take in Roger's startling new perspective on their relationship as well as her own currently jumbled feelings on it stared at him with widening eyes. Sensing the topic was making her uncomfortable Roger took pity on her and changed the subject, "Perhaps that's a discussion for another night. Let's get back to how we're going to get your dazzling self home. I'm not putting you on the Knight Bus dressed like _that_," he said bouncing around the living room, briefly glancing at her outfit.

"If you can lend me a spare broom I'll take that home," Victoire suggested, "I'd send it back as soon as I got there." He spared her the merest glance of amusement.

"And risk death by Teddy Lupin. My dear I may not have known Teddy as long as you have but even I know that sending you out into the night, alone, would be suicide."

"I think Teddy has forgone his right to dictate my movements today," she replied mulishly.

Roger regarded her slightly longer this time no doubt noting the tone of discontent, "Be that is as it may I will not risk putting myself on the wrong end of our Theodore's very extensive repertoire of curses for throwing you out there alone."

"So come with me," she suggested.

He narrowed his eyes at her, which confused her till he said, "You're not trying that Veela thing on me are you?"

Victoire briefly considered fluttering her eyelashes and giving it a shot but she couldn't seem to summon up the necessary enthusiasm. "No," she sighed, "I'm not even sure it would work considering your preference. I just," she looked up at him and found she could at least summon her best puppy dog eyes, "really don't want to stay here."

He sighed gustily but reached for his coat anyway, "Come on then," he relented with a jerk of his head, "I'll take you home but we're not taking a broom; I just got my hair the way I like it." Her laugh came out more as a hiccup then a giggle. Roger's expression softened. "Come on sweetheart," he said helping her into her coat, courteously ignoring her sniffles but Victoire couldn't help her eyes straying to Teddy's door. Roger must have caught Victoire's dejected expression because he frowned towards his flatmate's room, "Or you're welcome to stay and try to sort it out now."

"He won't talk to me," Victoire said looking up at him miserably as he ushered her to the door.

"Then go home get some sleep and send him an owl in the morning," Roger said gently.

"He probably wouldn't read it."

"Then send him ten thousand owls till he listens long enough for you to tell him what you need to. Trust me if it's what I think you want to tell him he'll listen."

"You think?" Vic asked hating the desperately needy tone in her voice but somehow unable to stop it.

"Don't worry I'll definitely be having _words_ with our Theodore tonight. He'll read them if I have anything to say about it. I'll make sure he come's round," he shucked her chin just the way Teddy sometimes did and ushered her through the door. "Any man who can stay mad at you gorgeous is a stubborn man indeed."

* * *

><p>Dominque stood silhouetted in the doorway her blue eyes flinty. Victoire knew she was there but she was steadfastly winning the battle to ignore her sister rifling through the photo albums laid around her.<p>

"Okay that's it! What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Victoire said aware that she was starting to sound a little manic, "Why should anything be up with me?" she said peering intently at the photo in her hand before discarding it with a flick of her wrist.

"You're being weird even for you," Dom said surveying the carnage of strewn pictures and half-hearted packing that lay at Victoire's feet, and on her lap, and across the bed, and spilling out of her wardrobe.

"No I'm not," Victoire protested her face momentarily elated then almost as immediately crestfallen.

"Yeah you're right this completely normal behaviour for you," Dom said in the dry voice of someone who uses sarcasm liberally and likes it, "Seriously," her sister said picking her way across the floor as Victoire reverently pulled a worn dog eared photograph from its album, "You've been weird ever since you left Carnie Wilson's party." Victoire ignored her and climbed to her feet careful not to damage the picture in her hand. Dominique looked over Victoire's shoulder curiously.

"You know there's a copy of that photograph downstairs you didn't have to go through all of those albums to see those horrid summer freckles you used to have." Victoire glared at her sister without her usual malice as she shuffled her way into an empty space on her bed. The light of comprehension lit her sister's face suddenly as she leaned back against Vicky's bed.

"Did you and Teddy have another lover's quarrel?" Dom teased. Victoire refused to rise to the bait. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach, as she watched the younger versions of herself and Teddy giggle at Uncle Ron's expense, that made her think Dominique wasn't far off the truth, "The two of you need to sort out some of this sexual tension before one of you spontaneously combusts," Dom added.

"There is no sexual tension," Victoire countered slipping the photo into the front of her school diary before packing it into her suitcase, "now get out of my room."

"If you say so but methinks the lady does protest too much," Dom said in the same infuriating tone.

"Shut up!" Victoire yelled. Dom shrugged and skipped out of Vicky's room. She popped her head back in only long enough to sing, "Oh and a letter came for you. I'm guessing it's from the same person that you're not in love with."

If Vic had been hoping to be subtle she failed the speed with which she raced down the stairs telling. She'd taken Roger's advice and sent Teddy an owl the moment she'd woken up the next morning, and then another hundred in the days since till she was sure their tiny apartment was overflowing with unread letters. But it didn't do any good. Roger told her Teddy hadn't read a single one. And now she was going back to school where she had not hope of sorting it out. How did anyone expect her to concentrate with this looming over her head?

The problem with Roger's plan of course was that he'd seriously overestimated Victoire's persuasive abilities, and just as badly underestimated Teddy's determination. The flamboyant wizard had turned out to be an invalid ally. He'd talked to Teddy just as he'd promised, though Victoire suspected it was closer to sweet-talking. Roger was sure that with him on her side it was only a matter of time before Teddy forgave her. Victoire wasn't exactly sure what he thought he'd be able to do. Teddy simply wouldn't talk to her. So her hopes weren't high for this letter.

She'd barely glanced at it and she could already tell it wasn't from Teddy, or even Roger. In fact it wasn't even a letter at all. It was a page torn out of the quibbler, some article about her Uncle Harry's newest serial murder case, she couldn't make out much more than that because the majority of the article was covered in glittering purple ink hastily smeared into a large BEWARE. Victoire studied it for a moment before tossing it onto the kitchen table.

"Papa," she called bounding back up the stairs, "The post office is letting the crazy mail through again!"

Her father popped his head out of his workroom to peer at her as she walked past, his eyes enlarged by close script spectacles, "What was that Pumpkin?" Vicky jerked her thumb back in the direction of the kitchen as she continued on into her room.

"It's on the table," she said ducking through her doorway with a sigh; the carnage of her life spread out before her. Feeling properly wretched Vicky settled in to begin the massive task of packing for the school year knowing this year she'd be without Teddy, in every sense of the word.

* * *

><p>Victoire went back to school and about her classes in a distracted haze of gloom that no amount of cajoling or bullying on her family's part could shift. They only knew that she and Teddy had had another fight. Occasionally they would try to convince her that Teddy was just busy with his new job, but as days passed and Teddy still ignored her letters their defence of Teddy's absence became less and less, losing any conviction it might have once had.<p>

So when the next Hogsmeade trip arrived Victoire was less than inclined to go. She didn't particularly relish being the third wheel with a blissful Elyse and Thomas but they were so hopeful that a change of scenery would alleviate some of her misery that Victoire couldn't refuse.

All right she only went because she was hoping Teddy would change his mind and come meet her. But when they reached the gate to Hogsmeade it wasn't Teddy that was waiting companionably alongside Thomas.

Roger cut a very stylish figure in his long navy trench coat and grey wool scarf. Victoire definitely saw more than a few people eyeing him appreciatively. He struck her as the type of Wizard who meticulously kept track of wizard and Muggle fashion. He unfolded himself from the gate with admirable grace and stepped towards her.

"You know my dear on anyone else that sweater would look disastrous but you manage to make it look farm fresh charming," he said eying her up and down with a wistful sigh. Victoire looked down at herself, she hadn't really been paying attention when she'd dressed that morning, and found that she'd somehow ended up in one of Grandma's Weasley sweaters. A dark green one this time that she was fairly certain wasn't one of hers, which hopefully explained the bagginess. From this angle the shaky W looked like an M.

She scowled, if Teddy _had_ been here she certainly wouldn't have made the knock out impression she'd been dreaming of, "No really," Roger said obviously taking her scowl as scepticism, "with the shorts and boots it rather endearing."

"Roger," she said trying a smile out on him but it faltered as the whispers of fellow students reached them, "What are you doing here?"

The gossiping quickly dimmed Victoire's pleasure but Roger would not be swayed. He tweaked her no doubt red nose, "Well unlike some gentlemen who shall remain nameless I would never waste the company of such a beautiful lady." Victoire rolled her eyes; she'd realized in the brief time she'd know him that at least part of the charm Roger exuded was sheer bedazzlement. He blinded you with his clothes and speech till you forgot you were strangers. He gave her a beatific smile, "I thought that I might be suitable entertainment for the day considering your other plans fell through."

"I think you really came to scope out cute boys," Victoire accused him with a smile.

"For shame would I do something so nefarious when a young girl's happiness is at stake?" he said putting a wounded hand to his heart. Not able to help it Victoire giggled.

"Probably," she laughed nodding at Elyse and Thomas as they moved off, suddenly feeling much better about today.

"Now if school uniforms were involved that would be another story entirely," Roger lamented with a sigh. Victoire poked him in the ribs to get him moving.

"They're underage," she admonished him, realising with a start that she sounded exactly like Teddy.

"Not all of them," he replied tucking her hand into the crook of his arm as if he really was a proper gentleman and she a proper lady, "besides I don't have quite as much of a problem with an age gap as some people," he said winking at, of all people, Lysander Scamander as he scurried past blushing furiously. Victoire decided to ignore the pointed reference.

"You know," she said, "those prized school uniforms tend to happen during actual school days. It's very distracting." She waggled her eyebrows at him and he laughed.

"Ahh the good girl reputation starts to tarnish," Roger teased.

"Please it was never that polished," Victoire quipped back, "but let's not tell Teddy that."

"Doll I don't think there's anything about you that he doesn't already know," Roger said.

"Oh I can think of something," mumbled Victoire.

Roger continued like he hadn't heard her, "Does that glowing recommendation of school uniforms mean that you have your beautiful blue peepers pinned on a particular uniform clad body."

Victoire bumped his shoulder companionably but she couldn't help her smile from falling just a little, "No."

When she didn't elaborate Roger shrugged and said, "Well I guess that's as good segue as I'm going to get," Victoire looked up at him questioningly, "Those blue eyes drag it out of me. I must confess that I did have an ulterior motive for coming here today. Theodore has been moping around the apartment since school started alternating breaking my expensive crockery and listening to truly morose warbling by that band he likes, the Mellifluous Mopers."

"It's the Mellifluous Moaners Roger," Victoire laughed, "and I'm sorry for your eardrums but how is Teddy's horrible taste in music my fault?"

"I thought you were the wronged party in this exchange but if you've broken that boy's heart I might have to review my current allegiance." Victoire actually stumbled to halt at that surprising sentence heedless of the grouchy bodies that ran into the back of her.

"Well that came out of left field," Victoire said stunned, "Wait," she exclaimed rounding on him, "_I_ broke _his _heart?" Whispered gossip started up around them again at her words but Victoire didn't hear them.

"Yes Victoire. That is what I said," Roger said patiently, "and if I am to take that statement as an expression of guilt please tell me because it sounded more like a question." Victoire blinked wide eyes art him completely baffled.

"We are talking aboutTeddy _Lupin, _right? Who looks at me more often than not with murderous intent than any kind of affection?"

It was Roger's turn to blink perplexed, then he huffed noisily clearly vexed, "Drat, this just got infinitely more difficult. I did not realize that you too suffered from the same delusion as Theodore," Roger explained, somehow only succeeding in confusing her further.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Victoire cried beginning to get nettled herself. Roger stopped and looked at her, eyebrows lowered with gravity.

"It means," he said, "That for two people who claim to know each other so well you are both utterly oblivious. You may be remarkably reticent in admitting it to each other but it's blindingly obvious to everyone else. If you have missed the affection in his eyes it's because you were blinded by some peacocking idiot," he said a hint of smile playing at the corners of his mouth, "Or he was saving it up to make goo-goo eyes at your pictures. Merlin knows he does."

"Okay see nowI'm _sure_ we're talking about the same person. Teddy doesn't make goo-goo eyes, ever, and if he did it wouldn't be at me," she said. But her heart was skipping a little bit faster nonetheless.

"If you say so," Roger said a tiny grin definitely making an appearance, "but you don't live with him."

"Why are you smiling like that?!" Victoire finally exclaimed, exasperated by the knowing smirk.

"Because I had sneaking suspicion that Theodore's wasn't the only fractured heart here and I do believe you've just proved my theory."

"What? I never said any such thing."

"_I _broke _his_ heart?" Roger mimicked and Victoire could feel her face start to turn pink.

"That's preposterous," she snapped feigning an offended incredulousness that had always managed to keep stupid questions at bay but Roger didn't flinch, or apologize or do any of the other things she'd come to expect as response to her scowl.

"Admit it you like Teddy," Roger pushed steering them down a little used alleyway as they talked. Victoire barely noticed.

"What are we first years?" she shot back. Inside she was wavering. She liked Roger and she wanted him on her side but was there any point in putting voice to feelings that she herself wasn't sure of. Then again it wasn't like admitting to her possibly burgeoning feelings was a committal or anything, right? She chewed her lip thoughtfully. Besides she had been dying to have someone to confide her jumbled feelings in. Elyse was caught up in her own happiness bubble that Victoire wholeheartedly did not want to burst. Dominique would be too gleeful as would the rest of her family. And Teddy, well, Teddy wasn't ever going to hear this if she had a say in the matter. Roger was presenting her with the perfect opportunity.

"I…" Victoire hesitated with a barely perceptible wince, "I may have…. stirrings of feelings... for Teddy"

"I knew it!" Roger said at the same time an ear splitting shriek came out of the alley beside them.

"ABOUT BLOODY TIME!"

Victoire jumped almost taking Roger down with her as she slipped on ice in surprise. Roger caught them both before she could do any damage to herself, or his stylish clothes. She righted herself, hastily shoving her lurking sister and an amused Roger into the nearest shop, a blissfully empty bookstore, casting a rushed silencing charm on the bookshop door for added measure. She hadn't been aware that humans were capable of that decibel.

"Dom," she scolded, "Do you want the entire world to know?"

"Truthfully?" Roger laughed and Victoire shot him a glare.

"Yes," Dom answered, an unstoppable, slightly manic, grin beginning to spread across her pretty face, "Starting with Teddy and the family and ending with two or three selected media outlets." Victoire hoped it was the excitement that made Dom over exaggerate. She really, really hoped it was the excitement.

"Dom!" Vic exclaimed.

"You like Teddy Lupin." Victoire considered it a small boon that Dom didn't actually sing it. She looked like she desperately wanted to, "You really do like him right? I mean like like? You're not teasing me?" Dom questioned.

"What are we first years?" Victoire grimaced echoing what she'd said to Roger, "Yes I like Teddy," she paused, "At least I think I like Teddy. I mean I might like him. I...," she dropped her head into her hands, "Merlin now I sound like a first year." She could feel them smiling conspiratorially despite her obvious distress.

"Well this does change a few things," Roger said stating something Victoire considered momentous rather simply.

"You think?" Dom said gleefully.

"It does?" she asked them glaring pointedly.

"Well for me anyway," Roger replied with a sheepish grin, "Forgive my dear I figured out a while ago that if I was ever going to rescue my apartment from turning into a shrine to your beauty I'd have to get Theodore the real thing to play with."

"Hey," Victoire said blushing furiously. Roger didn't seem to be aware of the innuendo in his statement and Victoire wasn't inclined to point it out to him with Dominique in the room.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong Victoire," Roger said with a smile, "you make a lovely decoration just not the type I want to be staring at all day. Partnering with your charmingly devious sister seemed like the best way to achieve the necessary."

"Always happy to assist dashingly, scheming gentleman," Dom preened. Victoire looked between them uneasily.

"Okay the idea of you two scheming together is worrying enough," Vicky said, "please stop complimenting each other before I actually start to fear for civilisation."

"I must say it makes a nice change to actually have _someone _acquiescence to my assistance for once," Roger said checking the doorframe carefully before leaning back. Assistance Victoire suspected could easily be replaced with matchmaking.

"I have acquiesced to nothing including this little pow-wow," Vic reminded them, "Besides what does it matter if I like Teddy? It's not like he returns the feeling," Dom made a sound like a strangled cough. Vicky flicked her a glower too, "He made it perfectly clear what he thought of me last time we…uh talked. I mean what am I supposed to do?"

"Vicky you do not deserve your Veela heritage if you don't know what to do with guys you like," Dom said wickedly raising an eyebrow.

"Not helpful," Victoire growled glaring through her fingers. Dom shrugged unapologetically.

Roger rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Sweetheart you aren't honestly trying to tell us that you don't know _exactly_ how to manipulate that soft spot he has for you?"

"Teddy doesn't have a soft spot for me," Victoire lied. It was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh yeah what about the hideously overdramatic mope he goes into every time you two fight?" Roger asked.

"Or the fact that he won't let anyone else kiss you out from under the mistletoe?" Dom added.

"All of my broken crockery," Roger inserted.

"The brilliant colours his hair takes on when you're around?"

"The intrinsic need he has to punch every guy who even thinks about you the wrong way."

"Gregory Petrev," snickered Dom.

"His reaction to your relationship with that Saunders guy," Roger added.

"His face when you disappeared with that jerk Saunders during Carnie Wilson's party," Dom quipped.

"His face after you punched that jerk Saunders," Roger joked smiling broadly.

"The way he drops everything to come to your rescue," Dom said seriously.

Roger's smile turned softer, "Love if his soft spot for you was any softer he'd melt."

Victoire blinked unsure how to battle against their combined case, let alone to pinpoint what argument to counter first. They looked at each other knowingly. "Okay you two need to stop doing that," Vic said. They regarded her seriously, "What the hell do you want me to do about it?"

"How about you start by telling him," Dom suggested sounding like she still thought her last plan would be more fun, "or I can?" Victoire threw herself away from the bookcase so fast that she slid on discarded scraps of parchment, righting herself only by grabbing onto her sister tightly. The alarm on Dominique's face was comical.

"Don't you dare tell him!"

"What is wrong with you?" Dom yelled with equal distress.

"You can't tell him Dom." There was a sudden scuffle of movement and a truly tiny old witch popped up from behind the counter. Victoire regarded her with alarm wondering how much she'd heard. How mortifying would it be if this made it to the gossip mags before she'd even made terms with it herself?

"Oh dear me," she said peering at them through bespectacled eyes, "how long have you children been there? Did you need a hand?" Victoire looked around her in astonishment she'd entirely forgotten where they were, "I have some truly beautiful specimens of illuminated manuscripts."

"We were just leaving," Roger said politely taking an elbow from each girl in his hands and steering them out the door with a courteous nod to the frail shopkeeper.

Victoire rounded on her sister again the moment they were out of earshot. "Promise you won't tell anyone!"

"You are infuriating," Dominique shot back her usual disdain dropping easily back onto her pretty face, "If you honestly think Teddy wouldn't jump you the moment you told him, than you're stupider than I ever thought you."

"Okay, okay," Roger said playing mediator, "I think we've hit her with enough of the truth bomb today. It's her turn to decide what she wants to do."

"Whatever," Dominique said tossing her hair scornfully, "If she wants to remain in denial that's her problem. I'm done helping."

Victoire had a number of venomous retorts on the tip of her tongue but she settled on telling Roger, "I'm going to kill her," as Dominique walked away.

"Eeeeeh," Roger winced, "I hope I'm not in those murderous sights too."

"I'm still debating that," she said with a glare as Roger guided her in the opposite direction to her soon to be dead sister, "cornering me was a terrible thing to do."

"I am sorry about that," Roger apologised sincerely, "your sister is as hard to refuse as you are."

He stopped and bought them two hot cups of cocoa topped with melting snowmen marshmallows in apology as Victoire quietly mulled over what had just occurred. Perhaps he wasn't ready to aggravate her again but Roger didn't interrupt her silence finding ways to entertain himself, like taking perverse pleasure in twinkling his fingers at anyone who stared at them a little too long. Victoire's hands stayed firmly and resolutely wrapped around her mug of cocoa, her shoulders hunkered forward self-consciously. Could Dom and Roger really be right? And if so how had she missed it for so long? Even worse what could she possibly do to fix it now?

"Well those guys aren't a friendly bunch," Roger said absently making Victoire glance up. He nudged her shoulder and pointed slyly down the street, "Grumpiest bunch of sour pusses I've ever seen. Although they do seem rather more indisposed towards us than others on the street," he said looking around furtively.

"Bugger," Victoire muttered as it dawned on her just where her inattention had led them. In front of a grand stone building stood a large group of disgruntled looking members of the Hellebore society. And their gazes were firmly centred on the two of them. A lanky figure detached itself from the group and ran towards them.

"Perhaps its gay people they have a problem with," Roger suggested waving at them blithely.

"Oh jeez don't antagonize them," Victoire hissed snatching his hand back down and frantically looking around them for an escape route as the lanky figure got close enough for her to recognise, "Come on," she said as she tugged him down a small alley littered with empty Zonko's boxes. She did not have the energy for another confrontation today.

"Jilted lover?" Roger joked still smiling broadly.

"He wishes," Victoire said flatly skirting a large group of students laughing at something they had in a brightly coloured flashing box, "I'd rather not have another incident with him right now though," she tossed back at him then muttered, "or ever."

"Ah someone who's undoubtedly been subjected to Teddy's wrath," Roger asserted.

"Vicky!" Brian screamed after her but Vicky dodged down another side alley dragging an increasingly bewildered Roger behind her.

"And then some," Victoire agreed trying to keep her tone light, "Come on." They ducked into the post office startling a screech owl perched on the bell above the door. Roger flinched as it went winging past his ear.

"This seems a little extreme for just one amorous suitor. Did he form a band of Victoire Weasley's jilted lovers of something?" Roger teased but the joking tone sounded forced.

"Something like that," Vic grumbled turning her head aside as Brian's figure passed by the window, "They certainly don't take rejection well," she said thinking about the vengeful glares the society had been giving her. She hadn't entirely forgotten her last meeting with Brian and the warning he'd given her either. Those glowering faces made her think that she may have been a bit too quick to dismiss his portents of doom. Something in her tone must have alerted Roger to the fact that this was no ordinary situation.

"Wait a moment," Roger said looking down at her with something on his face that Victoire had never thought she'd see there. Charming, frivolous and ceaselessly merry Roger was looking at her with a seriousness to rival Teddy's grimmest expression. It turned him into a different person, "Does this have anything to do with the Hellebore Society?" Of course Teddy had told him. She should have known even when he wouldn't see her; he was still looking out for her. Every weapon he could make use of to keep her out of trouble he would use, even his own flatmate, "Are they dangerous?"

"Not to me," Victoire answered, though her answer didn't sound sure even to herself. Roger narrowed his eyes. "Well if they are do you really think it's a good idea to stop for chit-chat?"

"If they are dangerous then it would be a good idea for me to apparate you out of here immediately. Teddy would murder me if I put you in harm's way." Victoire almost growled, for someone who wanted nothing to do with her Teddy seemed to have an awful lot of say in her life.

"First you haven't put me in harm's way. Two if I apparated from a _school trip_ to Hogsmeade I would be expelled. Three," Victoire sighed, "you're being dramatic. I'd just rather not get into any sort of conversation with them," an idea came to her, "And I know the perfect place to avoid them."

A few minutes later after a couple of narrow misses they stood on a snow covered rise looking down at the dilapidated silhouette of the Shrieking Shack. Victoire watched Roger out of the corner of her eye. The look of disgust he'd had on his face in the muck covered post office was nothing compared to the sheer repulsion he had on his face now. If she'd been in a better mood she would have found it funny.

"Oh come on," Victoire said pulling him hard enough that he stumbled, "I promise it's not haunted."

"Are you sure because there's a lot of documentation that states otherwise?" Roger said practically walking backwards in his desire not to get any closer to the ramshackle hut.

"It's never been haunted. Get Teddy to tell you about it some time. It's really his father's story after all," Victoire said ducking under the low lying fence intended to warn people away, "Just trust me for now," she looked at him slyly, "You wanted me safe."

"I think I'm beginning to see why you drive Teddy so nuts." She wasn't sure if he meant that as a positive or a negative and she decided not to ask all that mattered was that he uncurled himself and followed her reluctantly towards their afternoon's abode.

* * *

><p>A pillow hit her in the face and Victoire sat up from sleep with a bolt. She glanced around the gloom to find Rebecca's finger pointing accusingly at the window.<p>

"Yours I presume," she mumbled. Victoire peered through the glass to the darkened world outside and saw an owl fluttering madly about the frame. Her heart jolted. Perhaps it was from Teddy. Roger had said he'd talk Teddy round by tonight but she hadn't believed him. Wide awake now Victoire lunged for the window in two bouncing strides. The owl flapped about her head indignantly, hooting at her as if berating her for leaving it out in the cold for so long.

"Okay, okay," Victoire said trying to hush the beast as its conjuration was met by a chorus of complaints. It perched just out off of reach on the open door of a wardrobe and shook its ruffled feathers. She scrounged around in a pair of discarded jeans for change to pay it with and came up lucky.

"Would you shut that bloody thing up," one of her dorm-mates grumbled as the barn owl continued to hoot at her balefully. It eyed her reproachfully as she offered the meagre amount of coins but eventually deigned to come close enough for her to untangle the scroll tied to its leg. Concluded its business the owl wasted no time in flying back out the open window and Victoire wasted no time in closing it behind the spiteful creature.

She brightened the instant she skimmed the letter. Elyse in the bed next to her rolled onto to her side and scowled blearily as Victoire scrambled for the sweater she'd crawled out of hours before.

"What in Merlin's name are doing?" she asked drowsily watching Victoire stumble around blindly in the dark searching for the rest of her clothes.

"I'm meeting someone," Vic explained losing her balance and landing on her bed as she tugged a pair of shorts on over tights. Elyse glared at her, then at the ridiculous Muggle alarm clock she insisted on keeping by her bed and then back at Victoire. She paused for a moment as if working up the energy for a lecture before clearly changing her mind. Or maybe she was just waiting till she was conscious enough to lecture effectively.

She rolled over putting her back to Victoire, "Just try not to get yourself expelled Vic, okay?" In moments she had rejoined the rest of their dorm mates in blissful slumber. Victoire wouldn't have been able to go back to sleep even if she'd wanted to. She was too keyed up now. It hadn't been a letter from Teddy, it had been something even better. Roger miracle worker that he was had somehow convinced Teddy to meet her. Tonight. And all Victoire had to do was get herself there.

The journey through the darkened hallways of Hogwarts was a brief but nerve racking excursion, and not entirely from the fear of discovery. Butterflies, or possibly something larger like dragons, fluttered ferociously in her stomach so that be the time she reached the Shrieking Shack Victoire wasn't sure whether she was excited or nauseous. They felt remarkably similar. In comparison to the storm inside of her the Shrieking Shack was eerily quiet when Victoire arrived; but then again it was always quiet. She had always considered the Shack's steadfast emptiness to show a rather telling lack of curiosity from the inhabitants of Hogsmeade.

It was an unwritten rule in her family that any of them to visit must spend at least five minutes making unreasonably loud and blood curdling noises before leaving to scare the locals off. Molly was convinced that Freddie and James made trips to the ramshackle hut for this purpose alone. As it was recent reports of a moaning call from a dying Augrey on the premises had insured the buildings ongoing seclusion and Victoire felt it unnecessary to interrupt the heavy silence.

She dumped her bag on the concaving bed. Roger's letter had been incredibly vague on how he'd miraculously convinced Teddy to let her apologise or just what he'd promised on her behalf for it. Profuse apologies and gratuitous begging she was sure would be the least of it. But she sincerely hoped that Roger hadn't told Teddy something _she'd _regret.

Walking across the tiny entrance room Victoire dragged out the least dusty chair she could find and after testing it for ricketiness, and the creative adjustments of Freddie & James, she settled down to wait for Roger and hopefully Teddy. She still wasn't entirely convinced that Roger had achieved, what he called, the impossible. She checked her watch. They weren't quite so late yet but it sure was getting by. Elyse would cover for her but she wasn't sure even she could get away with sneaking out so far out of curfew more than once. If she had a particular map, maybe, but Teddy had bequeathed that particular parchment to Freddie and James.

She resisted the urge to throw something just to break the silence and instead settled for muttering, "Come on Roger. Where are you?" But the only sound that answered her was that of the wind rushing through the broken and boarded panes of the windows. It was an impressive imitation of a low moaning that made Victoire shiver and reach for her coat.

It was as she was bending down that she heard it a sudden scuffling followed by a quickly muffled whisper. Feeling like her heart was suddenly in her mouth Victoire called out, "Teddy?" there was no reply, "Roger?" The shuffling sound came again only louder.

Victoire didn't call out a second time. She had the sudden unnerving fear that the trap she'd walked into might not have been set for Teddy after all. Sliding her feet through the thick layer of dust, careful not to catch her shoes on loose floorboards, Victoire crept to the doorway.

The first curse caught her by surprise; a seething mass of ropes flying at her, snagging around her ankles. She landed heavily on her elbows but somehow managed to keep her wand in hand. Firing blindly backwards she caught the first assailant through the door with a leg locker curse. They went down even heavier than she had. Victoire kicked backward, the restraint on her leg snapping, and felt her foot connect with something squishy. Spitefully she hoped it was somebody's eye-socket. A few seconds later and it was her head connecting with the floor, as what was undoubtedly the effects of a stupefy spell sent her plummeting into darkness.


End file.
